


Sun Rise

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: Supernatural AU [1]
Category: Supernatural, 大神 | Okami
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 09, Artist!Sam, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s05e04 The End, Episode: s09e01 I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here, Episode: s09e02 Devil May Care, Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, Episode: s09e05 Dog Dean Afternoon, Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, Episode: s09e08 Rock and a Hard Place, Episode: s09e09 Holy Terror, Episode: s09e10 Road Trip, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fruitiness Courtesy of Waka, Game Spoilers, Major character death - Freeform, Post-Episode: s09e01, Post-Episode: s09e08 Rock and a Hard Place, Post-Episode: s09e09 Holy Terror, Prophet!Dean, Season/Series 09, Spoilers, Warrior!Kevin, characters as other characters, demigod OFC, holy smokes there's angst, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 77,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>demigod!AU.</i> The moment Ezekiel possesses Sam in the hospital, Aline comes into her inheritance as the daughter of Japan's sun goddess. Now, Aline, along with Sam (the Wandering Artist, how ironic) and Dean (the half-baked prophet, much to his brother's amusement) must repeat Amaterasu's (and Aline's) history and face the consequences of tipping the balance between good and evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural/Ōkami crossover. Takes place in Season 9. Basically, the characters go through a real life version of Ōkami, with each SPN character as an Ōkami character or two. Prologue and dialogue taken directly from the game. Character descriptions taken directly from the Ōkami wiki. 
> 
> I decided to post this after a bit of internal debate. I know I've already got one AU on here, but I seriously love Ōkami, and this AU has been in my head for a while now. Hell, I wrote two other demigod!AU fics before I started working on this one. Both take place in season 10. When I say demigod!AU, I mean Aline is the daughter of Amaterasu instead of being a demon. I know who five (including Aline) SPN characters are going to be Ōkami-wise. If you've played or watched an LP of the game before, you can probably guess who Sam and Dean are.

_Long, long ago, a tiny hamlet known as Kamiki lay nestled in a grove of proud and beautiful cherry blossoms. Each and every tree around the quiet burg was honored as a god. However, the village was not without its dark secrets._

_To satiate the appetite of Orochi, a fearsome cave-dwelling beast, a young maiden was offered as a sacrifice at the annual festival. With a body like a mountain and 8 heads mounted on necks the size of tree trunks, its blood-red eyes alone were said to curse anyone who gazed into them. No one dared disobey the horrific beast._

_When the night of the sacrifice drew near, a mysterious white wolf appeared outside the village. This wolf, its coat as brilliant as snow, was dubbed Shiranui. The wolf kept a watchful eye on anyone who ventured outside the village, and made a habit of patrolling the streets at night. People assumed the wolf to be a familiar of Orochi._

_One villager took it upon himself to face the fearsome Shiranui. The warrior Nagi attempted many times to challenge the wolf. But his attempts were thwarted by Shiranui's swift movements._

_Before long, the night of the accursed festival had arrived. A white plumed arrow heralded the coming sacrifice. Piercing the sky, the arrow sunk its shaft squarely into the home of Nami, the village's most beautiful maiden. Nagi, harboring a secret love for Nami, was enraged by this sign. Determined to put an end to Orochi once and for all, Nagi traveled to the beast's cave in place of his beloved._

_The Moon Cave, a place as dark as evil itself, served as Orochi's home. As Nagi stood before the entrance, a beast appeared, eyes glowing crimson upon 8 thrashing necks. Orochi stood tall before him, anxious for another sacrifice. Nagi leapt with incredible grace, swinging his blade valiantly. On and on he sliced, well into the moonless night..._

_But Orochi's hide was like steel. The blade left nary a scratch._

_At long last, Nagi, his energy spent from the intense battle, dropped to his knees, fatigued and gasping for breath. He knew he was staring death in the face. It was then that the wolf appeared. As if to protect Nagi, it stood its ground before Orochi. In the darkness of the cave, the wolf's coat shone brilliantly._

_Alas, it was Shiranui, the wolf that dwelled outside the village. Baring its fearsome claws, Shiranui leapt toward Orochi. Orochi reared its terrifying heads, readying its fangs for battle. The two beasts struggled wildly, thrashing in the darkness._

_Mysterious and terrifying,the spectacle continued. Shiranui summoned gusts of divine wind to counter Orochi's flames._

_As Ororochi closed in on Shiranui, sharpened claws glistening, a gigantic tree suddenly sprouted forth, shielding the wolf. Shiranui fought gallantly to gain the upper hand. However, Orochi, protected by a mystical power, was not easily bested. Shiranui, covered in gashes, majestic coat died crimson, stood exhausted before the mighty Orochi._

_Orochi saw a chance to strike what would be the final blow. But Shiranui refused to give in. With its last ounce of strength, the majestic wolf gazed heavenward and unleashed a mighty howl. Suddenly, the black clouds overhead dissipated. The light from above glinted off Nagi's sword as a beacon of hope._

_Guided by his sword, Nagi,who had been taking shelter in the shadows, stood proudly to face his adversary. Channeling all his strength into his scarred and battered arms, he leapt ferociously toward Orochi, his sword poised high. The golden sword danced in his hands like a puppet on a string. One by one, Orochi's fearsome heads separated from their owner._

_Orochi's broken body collapsed in a lake of its own blood. In that instant, the curse that plagued the villagers was lifted. As the battle subsided, the sun shone once again in the sky. Shiranui had succumbed to Orochi's poison and struggled to breathe. Nagi scooped the beast into his arms and returned to Kamiki._

_When they reached the village, Shiranui was no longer moving. The village elder gently stroked the wolf's head. In response, Shiranui let out a hoarse and pitiful bark..._

_Then closed its eyes and drifted off as if into slumber._

_Peace had at last returned to Kamiki Village. In honor of Shiranui's heroic exploits, the villagers erected a shrine and placed a statue of the white wolf within it._

_Nagi's sword was christened “Tsukuyomi” and placed inside the Moon Cave. The villagers all looked forward to an age of endless peace..._

She knew it wasn't the end of the story, but Mom always ended it with, “And they all lived happily ever after.”

It was a story she knew all too well because Mom always told it to her at bedtime. It was her favorite story and one she'd always ask for every night. There were times when she'd want to re-enact the story with a couple of her friends, and they'd show it off in front of their parents. At first, she believed it was completely make-believe, but it turned out to be part of her history. She didn't even realize that she'd be living out the continuation of that story.


	2. I Had To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aline calls for angelic help in order to save Sam, and the story she had long thought to be a fairy tale comes to life before her eyes.

Sam and Dean had been surprised about the fact that Aline could change into a wolf. A pure white wolf like Shiranui, no less. They thought she was a skin changer, but they threw the idea out once she passed the test. Then there was the whole matter of the mark on the underside of her left wrist. It was the kanji for daughter, she'd easily translated before they could even look up the meaning. They did anyway.

She was right, of course.

Occasionally, she'd turn into a wolf and gank a monster like that. Hell, she'd been doing that before the boys found out. The three of them became a tight-knit family (though Aline's feelings for Dean were more than one should feel for a sibling) and went through everything together since they met in St. Louis: John dying, Dean going to Hell, the apocalypse, soulless Sam, the leviathans, Bobby dying, Dean and Cas going to Purgatory, the trials, and angels falling.

That gave the boys time to get used to how she looked and acted when she felt a certain way.

Sad and depressed meant she didn't switch back to her human form for who knew how long and late night howls at the moon. If she couldn't be in her wolf form, they'd be able to see her wolf ears and tail, and her eyes would be her wolf eyes.

Angry meant rabid wolf. Sam always swore he saw her eyes flick red and shadows of nine tails appear on the floor and walls behind her. That was a frightening sight to see.

Happy meant human Aline with a bright smile on her face, one that even made the boys smile.

Now, Sam was lying unconscious in the hospital. Reports of the “meteor shower” (they both knew it was angels falling from heaven) played on the news. Aline and Dean were sitting next to him, one of Sam's hands was in two of Aline's and her ears were drooping in sadness. The doctors weren't sure whether he was going to wake up again. They even said it would be a miracle if he did wake up.

Her heart felt like it was aching more than before. There was no way she'd let him die like this. She needed him to live. Why? She couldn't really explain it besides the fact that he's her best friend and the brother she never had. There was something else, but she couldn't put it to words.

Aline clenched her jaw and stood up, knowing what she had to do. She let go of Sam's hand, but Dean put his own hand on her arm, making her heart speed up.

“Don't,” he said weakly. “I can't lose you, too.”

“I'm not gonna do that. What I'm gonna do is wake him up. For both of us,” she replied, kissing the top of his head. “You won't lose me, Dean. I promise. Just stay by him.”

He slowly and gently let go of her arm, and she walked out of the room, following the signs to the chapel. There were two other people praying, probably for sick friends, loved ones, or themselves. She chose the pew closest to the front, sat down, clasped her hands together, and did the one thing she could think of.

“Cas,” she began, “we need you, buddy. Sammy's hurt. Real bad from the trials. Doctors are saying he won't wake up. Me and Dean are both wrecks from this. Please just...come fix Sam. Please.” She glanced around, looking for any sign of her angelic best friend.

Nothing. Not even a flutter of angel wings.

She sighed and ran her fingers over her hair, her ears tilting farther back on her head as she leaned back for a few minutes. Fixing herself on the uncomfortable pew and getting back into the position she was in before, Aline leaned on her elbows and said in a low tone, “This goes out to any angel that can hear me. My name's Aline Peverell, and I need your help.”

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Aline, along with Dean, quickly crossed out all the sigils she had drawn on the walls, all while Ezekiel watched from his spot beside Sam. Ezekiel was the angel that helped her take down the ones that wanted to know where Cas was. Once the two of them were finished, Zeke explained the situation and let them see it for themselves.

Sam was talking with Death, and he was about to say yes to dying.

Aline's heart clenched and tears built up in her eyes, which she quickly wiped away.

“Just do what you gotta do, Zeke. Please,” Dean said as desperation sank in Aline's body and mind at the thought of losing her best friend.

The scene before her eyes flickered between a man in the shadows walking up to something that looked like a well with a bell attached to where the rope and bucket would be with a blue and gold sword (it had a crescent moon on the handle) stuck right in the well and Zeke saving Sam. Zeke and Sam disappeared, and the man, the well, the sword, and the red sky became solid.

“ _Is this the legendary sword?”_ the man asked. _“Is this Tsukuyomi, the sword that banished the dreaded Orochi?”_

The questions gave Aline chills. There was no way this was real. A dozen possibilities bounced around in her head: it might be a hallucination from how little she had eaten since she and Dean took Sam to the hospital or something else entirely.

The man shook his head.  _“No... it couldn't be. It's just a legend... Nothing but a fairy tale!”_ He pulled the sword out, and eight pairs of crimson eyes glowed in the darkness, chilling Aline to the bone. The man dropped the sword, his body shaking in fear as Orochi awakened  _(This isn't really happening. It's just a story. Nothing but a story.)_ . He tried to run away, but he tripped and fell in one of the circular holes with a kanji symbol in it, the word “fire” popping up in Aline's head.

One of Orochi's heads moved down to the man's level to lock eyes with him.  _“O, he who seeks power... He who has broken my bonds... Speak the words, **'I wish darkness unto the world.'** Utter that prayer unto me, and unleash my power,” _ he said. His voice was deep, rough, and dark, making her think of Alastair.

Aline grabbed onto Dean's hand without a second thought, fear seeping into her bones.  _Whoever you are,_ she thought to the man, _don't say that. Please don't._

All eight heads were looking at him, waiting for him to say the prayer. When he did not say it, the head that spoke lifted up and let out a roar. After this roar, the man took off running down the stairs and back to where he came from, screaming. Aline followed, but she bumped into the door, the action reminding her of where she actually was.

The vision wouldn't let go that easily, though, for the head released another vicious roar, making her fall down on all fours, panting heavily. She heard someone call her name as quick flashes of trees being uprooted and burning away and the world becoming a cursed zone.

The last thing she heard before everything went black was Dean calling her name.

* * *

 

**Next time on _Sun Rise_ _:_**

“ _What has transpired to bring about such calamity? We must act quickly! There is no time to lose! My power has diminished over the years I've spent protecting this area. I don't have much time left in this world.”_

See you guys then!


	3. Origin of All That is Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's in for the shock of his life when he sees Aline for the first time. Oh, and he finds out who exactly Sam turned out to be. Much to his amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aline's design in this chapter and the rest of the Okami chapters is inspired by Velouria from Fire Emblem Fates. The picture's at the end of the chapter.

Dean had placed her on her bed in the bunker and pulled up a chair to sit beside her. It looked like she was asleep, but she wasn't even breathing.

What did she see back there?

Whatever it was had scared her so much that she passed out. She had been trying to drag him out of the room and away from Sam and Zeke, but she had bumped into the door. He remembered watching her fall to her hands and knees as she panted heavily. He had called out her name and her eyes were on his, but she didn't see him. Her eyes had flitted left and right, widening with fear before she collapsed into his arms.

Dean was drawn out of the memory and his thoughts when her hand was replaced by a white paw. He looked up at her and saw that she had shifted to her wolf form. She was standing up on her feet in such a way that made him think of her fighting stance, but she looked like she was made of stone.

_But...she was normal a few minutes ago,_ Dean thought, feeling confused.

He glanced around her room and saw it shift to outside. Rocks and stones were flying all around, and the sky was dark red. A giant rock flew towards her. He jumped in front of her to protect her without a second thought, but the motion was unnecessary as a woman broke the rock with her hands after jumping in front of Aline and him. The woman was fairly tall and accompanied by a purple aura, wearing a pink kimono that revealed her back and rear. There was a peach pattern where her rear was.

_“How troublesome!”_ she exclaimed.  _“This is just like the ancient prophecy of doom.”_

She turned around to look at Aline as Dean moved out of the way, unsure of whether the woman would actually be able to see him or not. That was when he saw her face. Her long black was tied at the back with two strands parting to the sides. His eyes were drawn to the top of her chest (which looked like a peach as well) before he quickly looked into her eyes. She looked about as old as he was, but her eyes revealed she had lived much longer than that.

_“What has transpired to bring about such calamity? We must act quickly! There is no time to lose! My power has diminished over the years I've spent protecting this area. I don't have much time left in this world.”_

He watched as the woman drew a circle which turned into a stone weapon surrounded by stone flames.

_“Amaterasu, now is the time,”_ the woman continued.  _“We have never needed your power more. Shine your divine light on this broken and polluted world. Let your heavenly rays become or hope as you guide us all!”_ She threw it up into the air.

It flew around like a frisbee for a few minutes before landing on Aline's back, bringing her back to life from the weapon out. Dean's eyes widened in shock.

She no longer looked like a pure white wolf. There were red markings all over her body and whirling tendrils on her fore and hind legs. The fire from her weapon flew up, and she yawned, bright sunlight appearing behind her. She fixed herself so she was standing right and shook out her body like she was trying to wake herself up. White sparkles flew out from the action. She hopped down from the pedestal before finally locking her eyes on Dean's.

He hesitantly walked over to her and began petting her. She nuzzled into his hand (even licking it once) as the woman in front of her resumed speaking.

_“Ah! Such divine white light! Such beauty and grace! The only one capable of such a wondrous spectacle is none other than our mother and the origin of all that is, Amaterasu!”_

He felt Aline stiffen beside him and watched her as she looked down at her body, her jaw dropping in shock.

**“What the fuck?”** he heard her bark, her shock leaking into her tone.  **“There's no way this is actually happening.”**

“Apparently it is, sweetheart,” Dean replied.

Her eyes shot up to meet his again. **“Wait...you can understand what I'm saying now?”**

“I've always been able to. Sammy has, too.”

**“Son of a bitch.”**

“Anyway, who's this?”

**“I'll tell you later.”**

_“How delightful to see that the savior whose brave sacrifice sealed away the evil demon so many years ago has not changed one bit,”_ the woman stated with a smile.  _“Seeing you emerge after so many years spent as a statue brings happiness to my heart!”_ She sniffed.

Aline yawned and laid down on the ground. Dean sat down next to her, softly stroking her head.

The woman was silent for a few minutes, watching Aline before she spoke again.  _“Amaterasu... Gaze above you and take in the condition of the sky. Since your untimely departure from our midst, the world has succumbed to devious and vicious beasts.”_

He saw her glance around before laying her head back down, her eyes revealing the fact she still didn't believe that this was really happening.

_“They have ravaged our fine and bountiful country of Nippon... But never have the circumstances been worse than they are at this very moment. Please use your powers to banish the darkness and punish those who would do us harm.”_

Just then, the woman's breasts started jiggling, catching Dean's attention once again.

The woman looked down at them as well, a confused expression on her face.  _“Hmm?”_ They jiggled again.  _“Eh? What is this?”_ The whole top half of her body started jiggling as well.  _“Has something stolen its way into my robe?”_ She then started laughing like she was being tickled (it sounded creepy in his opinion) and tossed her head back until a figure no bigger than a bug jumped out of her chest and landed on the ground on it's back.  _“Phew! What on earth?”_ She looked down at the figure laying on the ground in between her and Aline.  _“You again?”_

The tiny figure rolled on the ground for a few minutes before standing up.

 _“Ow ow ow ow ow! Are you nuts? Boy, for a little thing, you sure make a big fuss!”_ a tiny male voice said, making Aline jump up and start growling at it. _“I was just tryin' to make the conversation a bit more interesting, that's all.”_

The voice suspiciously sounded like Sam's, but, before he could confirm that, the woman spoke again.

_“Were you napping in my clothes again, bug?”_ she asked with a smile.

_“Bug?”_ the figure said in disbelief.  _“I told a thousand times not to call me that! I'm a wandering artist. The name's Issun! I'll show you just how great I am and it won't be long till you're bowing before my great brush!”_ He pulled a scroll out of his pocket and threw it towards Aline.

It landed open on her face, but she shook it off, and it landed on the ground. Dean saw a beautiful Japanese-style portrait of the woman in front of them. He found himself thinking that there was no way this little bug was his brother. Sam couldn't draw _that_ well.

_“Well, whaddya think? Even cuter than the real thing, no?”_

Aline shook her head. **“Nah. Not really. Picture's beautiful, though,”** she barked.

Issun bounced over to Aline before landing on her snout, letting Dean have a closer look at him. Much to both his and Aline's shock, it was a miniature version of Sam with a beetle's shell for a hat and a small green cape. Dean held back a snicker at the sight of his moose of a brother now no bigger than a bug, but he saw a grin on Aline's own face.

_“What's with you, furball? You look kinda down in the dumps. Actually... You look kinda familiar... Got it! You look just like that statue of Shiranui!”_

Aline took him in her mouth, and Dean couldn't hold his laughter back any longer. He saw signs of amusement and satisfaction in Aline's eyes before her head perked up and she spat the younger Winchester out. He laughed harder at the sight of his brother covered in wolf slobber.

Sam was hopping mad, the expression no more fitting than it was right now.  _“Whoa! Whaddya think you're doin'! Are you crazy?”_

Aline grinned again, not saying a word.

_“A handsome guy like me should never be covered in wolf slobber! You'll regret messin' with the great Issun!”_ He stopped hopping, and Dean heard the sound of a small sword being pulled out of its scabbard.  _“Don't make me use my prized sword, Denkomaru, against you!”_

Just then, they all heard a huge roar. Dean noticed Aline cringe at the sound.

“What was that?” he asked, looking around.

**“Beats me,”** she lied.

Before he could call her out on the lie, Sam spoke again.

_ “Wh-Wh-What's that growling sound?”  _ he asked from his perch on Aline's snout.  _ “And why's it so dark, anyway?” _

_ “O, great god Amaterasu...”  _ the woman stated as a bright pink aura surrounded her.  _ “I've used all the power I have to protect Kamiki Village. The village lives on. Their spirits lie encased in my fruit. Cut it free and the village will be reborn!” _

Just then, Dean heard the sound of something growing just behind him. He turned and saw a great tree standing right behind the pedestal Aline had been standing on minutes earlier. There weren't any leaves or flowers on it, but there was a giant peach hanging from one of the branches. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sight.

_“I trust in you. I know that you will lead us down the right path. Only your awesome power can restore life to the world.”_

He looked back at Aline and Sam, seeing that they both were looking at the tree as well.

_ “The tree's returned to normal, huh?”  _ Sam pointed out.  _ “That Sakuya girl sure said some weird stuff. The villagers' spirits are being kept inside the fruit... There's the fruit. That girl said that if you cut it down, the village will be restored. But it's awfully high up there. If you don't use some kind of special power, there's no way you're gonna reach it. This darkness is really gettin' to me, too. A lot can happen while you're taking a nap.” _

Once Dean looked down, he saw a bright light coming from the gap between the roots of the tree and the ground.

“What the hell's that?” he asked.

“It's a portal,” Aline responded, making Dean look back at her when he realized she wasn't barking anymore.

His jaw dropped at her new appearance.

Her long brown hair was hidden underneath a red hood with white triangular trim that went down to her knees. She was wearing a white dress shirt with a black ribbon tied under the collar. A brown corset-type thing was around her waist. On her lower half was a pair of black pants held up by a brown belt, and brown boots that went up to her calf. The weapon she received from Sakuya was floating on her back. Those red markings that were on her body as a wolf were in the same places on her human form. The one thing that remained the same, however, were her ears and tail, except the tip of her tail was black as if it was dipped in a bottle of ink.

She looked beautiful. Not that she wasn't beautiful before, but the outfit just added to her beauty in his mind.

Sam was now standing on her shoulder instead of on her face.

She looked over at Dean and cocked her head to the side. “What? Do I have something on my face?” she asked.

Sam decided to respond for him. “Nah. You just look different. The good kind.”

She pulled a mirror out of her pocket, and her eyes widened in shock. “Holy shit. I look just like Red Riding Hood, minus the fact my ears and tail.”

Once she put the mirror away, she grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him through the portal.

* * *

 

**Outfit inspiration:**

**Next time on _Sun Rise_ _:_**

_“Ah... Why if it isn't mother Amaterasu._ _I apologize for not contacting you during these long years. _”__

See you guys then!


	4. Celestial What-Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aline, Dean, and Sam enter the River of the Heavens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character suggestions are still open for this. The complete list is right [here.](http://okami.wikia.com/wiki/Category:%C5%8Ckami_Characters) The only ones that aren't open are Amaterasu, Ninetails, Mr. & Mrs. Orange, Queen Otohime, Oki, Issun, and Waka. Besides Ninetails, I won't take SPN character ideas for the bosses. I want them to be their own characters. Same with the brush gods (the ones that end with "-gami"). Other than that, the other characters are fair game.

Aline still couldn't believe this was happening as the three hunters (more like her and Dean; Sam was just along for the ride) walked through the portal underneath Konohana, ending up in the cave of Nagi.

“ _Where are we?”_ Sam asked. _“It got awfully quiet all of a sudden. I don't remember any place like this in the village. Well, we better keep our eyes peeled.”_ She could feel him shaking it off. “I just wanted to ask where we are. I didn't mean to say that other stuff. It's just like when Gabriel put us on different shows. I just felt the urge to say it, even back there with that girl.”

She shrugged one shoulder (the one Sam wasn't standing on). “Just do what we did then: Play our roles,” she replied, walking up to the bridge.

“I don't get why _I'm_ here, though,” Dean stated, following closely. “I mean, I haven't felt that urge just yet.”

“We gotta have someone normal here. It's kinda funny that you're a wandering artist though, Sammy.”

“Shut up,” he grumbled, earning chuckles from both Aline and Dean. “Easy there, Ally! I'm barely holding onto your clothes.”

“That's cause you're not used to being this small.”

“What's going on anyway?”

The question made her freeze in her tracks. _Time to tell the truth,_ she thought, turning around to face Dean. “You guys might wanna sit down for this. It's gonna be a pretty long story.”

Dean sat down on the grass, and Sam hopped down from her shoulder, landing on Dean's outstretched hand and sitting down on his palm. Aline sat down as well, taking a deep breath.

“You know that game I like? Ōkami?” Once they both nodded, she continued, “Well, she's real. That game's story is real, too.”

“Wait, so you're saying everything in that game actually happened?” Sam asked.

Aline nodded. “Orochi, Ninetails, the festival, everything. The half-human children of Amaterasu—”

“Hold up,” Dean interrupted. “Did you just say 'half-human children of Amaterasu'?”

“Yeah. She's only had four, counting Chibi.”

“Including you.”

She nodded. “Like I was saying, we inherit all her powers when the world is in trouble.”

“Like if the apocalypse is starting.”

“Either that or something bad is happening to our version of Issun.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Sam questioned.

“We go through Amaterasu's memories. From waking up to going back to the Celestial Plain to rebuild it. Everything. All the while getting the brush techniques. Chibi's the only one who didn't have to go through that. Then again, he's her only full-blooded god son.”

“What does this have to do with me being this size?”

She sighed and ran her fingers over her hair. “Different people we know are chosen to represent each person in my mom's memory. You're my version of Issun, Sam. We won't know who you are supposed to be until God knows when, Dean. What I do know is all three of us are stuck together no matter what happens.”

Dean grinned. “I wouldn't have it any other way,” he replied.

The three of them stood up, Sam jumping back on Aline's shoulder.

In a moment of insecurity while crossing the bridge, she asked, “You guys believe me, right?”

“Course we do!” Sam reassured. “I mean, we're seeing all this, too.”

“Quick question, though. Are we still in the bunker?” Dean inquired.

“Yeah. My room's apparently Konohana, the River of Heavens, and the Cave of Nagi.”

“Konohana?”

“That's the name of the tree we walked into. The woman was Sakuya. She's a wood sprite.”

That was when they walked up to a row of pots.

“That urge's coming again,” Sam pointed out.

“Spit it out then,” Dean stated.

“ _Look at all those pots just waitin' to be broken! If you bust 'em, there's sure to be something good inside.”_

Aline ran over to the pots and bashed each one with a kick, getting twenty yen from them. Dean followed as she ran over to a wall.

“Don't even bother, Sammy. I know what I gotta do,” Aline said, wall-jumping up to the top of the hill. She held out her hand. “Jump, Dean. I'll pull you up.”

“I don't wanna hurt you, Ally,” he stated.

“Just do it! You won't hurt me.”

After shrugging once, he jumped and grabbed her hand, and she pulled him up without breaking a sweat, earning a grin and a high-five from Dean.

“That was pretty awesome.”

She walked over to the chest and opened it with a wide grin after breaking the pots (getting eighty yen from each) as he followed. “Perks of being a demigod.”

A small holy bone was inside the chest, making her grin widen. They both ran over to another bridge, except this one was broken.

“ _Looks like the bridge is out,”_ Sam said.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Dean replied, getting a bitchface from Sam.

“ _This shouldn't be so hard, um... Amaterasu, was it? That's kinda long. Mind if I call ya 'Ammy'?”_

“I don't really have much of a choice, do I?” Aline teased.

“ _Listen, Ammy... Ever heard of the spirits of the brush? Good brushwork has its own soul, 'least that's what they say. Just watch. It'd take all day to explain... A picture's worth a thousand words, right?”_

That was when the colors changed to a sepia tone, and a brush with a black ink tip appeared, drawing a zigzag from one end of the broken bridge to the other. Then, all the colors came back, and the bridge was fixed.

“ _Nice huh? Just a little technique I've mastered called Rejuvenation. It's one of many brush techniques that use divine power. It's a brush god power that can restore broken or missing things. I've practiced really hard just to master this one technique. But there are 13! Each one is a power of one of the 13 brush gods. Originally, all 13 were a single powerful deity. When the deity died, its power was split into 13 separate gods. The gods now dwell within objects all around us, but... God or no god, how could anyone have the power to master all 13!”_

Aline decided not to say anything as both she and Dean ran over the bridge and stopped in front of a sign with words written on it in kanji.

“What's it say?” Dean asked.

“'River of the Heavens,'” Aline replied without skipping a beat.

“ _River of the Heavens? They mean the fabled stardust river?”_ Sam said in disbelief. _“But I sure don't see anything like that around here. It couldn't be that little puddle over there, could it?”_

Aline glanced over at the small puddle of stars hanging over the cloudy sky. Choosing to not say another word, she ran up the hill.

“Wait for me! Human, remember?” Dean reminded her, following close behind.

Once he caught up to her at the top, Sam said as they all looked up at the sky, _“Wow! Look at the stars twinkle! I haven't seen such a beautiful nighttime sky in ages.”_

Just then, four stars started shining brighter than the others, forming a pattern.

“ _Hey, look! Are those stars forming a pattern, or is it just me?”_

The four stars connected together with a line, and a picture of a dragon flashed in front of it like in a constellation book Aline had when she was younger. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dean's eyes light up in amazement.

“I've never seen a constellation like that,” he stated before squinting a bit. “There's a star missing.”

She smiled. “You wanna have a go, Sammy?”

“Sure,” Sam replied, drawing a dot.

It didn't work, and Aline stopped Dean from laughing at that.

“My turn.” Her tail flicked up into the sky and placed a dot right at the end of the first line, successfully completing the constellation. The picture of the dragon appeared once again. This time, a real dragon (a Chinese looking one) flew out and stopped in front of Aline, Dean, and Sam as the scenery changed to the Celestial Plain. He was white and had the same markings she had on his body. Green, purple, red, and yellow balls were in each of his hands. It looked like he was coming out of the scroll.

Aline could feel the shock coming from both brothers as they stared at the dragon. Even though they had seen and hunted dragons, this one was completely different.

“ _Ah... Why if it isn't mother Amaterasu,”_ the dragon began. _“I apologize for not contacting you during these long years. Having never forgotten you, I, Yomigami, god of restoration, have eagerly awaited this day when we could again meet. While you were away, the 13 spirits of the brush that you once possessed, including myself, have been scattered across this land of men, and now lie in disarray. I became a constellation and managed to survive until now. The time has come for you to seek out and reunite all the techniques. Your power is what is needed to restore the dried riverbed of the heavens and renew the flow of stardust.”_

Yomigami turned into a bright ball and flew right into her body, causing bright tendrils of light to appear around her.

The night sky and the hill returned, and Aline wasted no time in running back down to the River of Heavens, successfully jumping over the arch. Dean followed her, without jumping over the arch.

“Someone wants to be unnecessarily epic today,” he teased, earning a wolfish grin from Aline.

“Damn right I do,” she replied. They both ran over to the puddle of stardust, and Aline used Rejuvenation on it, transforming it into the River of Heavens. The two of them (with Sam holding onto the strap of her dress) swam across to a treasure chest that contained an Astral Pouch. “I got another stomach!”

The statement made the two brothers laugh as she broke the vases before the three walked into the portal underneath the arch without letting Sam explain exactly what it was.

“What? That's what it is!”

Neither of the boys gave a response to that the moment the bright light disappeared and was replaced by a beautiful scenery. The path continued up a small hill, leading up to a bridge.

After effortlessly picking up Dean and hoisting him onto her back (so he could keep up), she ran under the arch and up the hill before crossing the bridge, feeling Sam tightly holding onto her clothes. The waterfall caught her attention out of the corner of her eye before she continued on through the forest.

“How many times do I have to tell ya to slow down!” Sam implored.

She grinned wolfishly, not saying a word. The scenery was what really made her speechless, combined with the fact that Dean was on her back. She tried not to focus on the fact that it felt like she'd done this before.

“Apparently, a million and one, Sammy,” Dean said. Aline could hear the grin in his voice.

“Haha. Very funny.”

There was another arch before a set of stone steps leading up to their destination. She ran up the steps, passing under another arch before entering the Cave of Nagi. The wooden gate shut behind the three of them, trapping them in the cave.

“Where are we?” Dean inquired as he climbed down off Aline's back.

“Wait for it,” she replied.

“ _Is this... Is this the legendary shrine?”_ Sam questioned, bouncing around on Aline's head. _“We must be in the Cave of Nagi! The legendary hero Nagi is enshrined here! He vanquished evil 100 years ago with the help of the white wolf, Shiranui. First the River of the Heavens and now this place... Where the heck are we, furball? Boy, this place is a wreck.”_

Aline looked around before her eyes settled on the stone statue of Nagi. Moss had grown on different places here and there on it, and his sword appeared to be broken a few inches above the crescent moon shaped hilt.

“ _See? That sword's in really bad shape. The gods sure didn't do much to protect this place.”_

“You're tellin' me,” Aline replied, walking towards the edge of the platform the three of them were standing on. For the first time since before the trials began, Nagi's and Shiranui's story came to the front of her mind. “My mom always told me his story at bedtime. Every night before she died. It was either that or some fairy tale.” She smiled wistfully. “She even recorded herself reading the story just in case something happened.”

“Do you still have that recording?” Sam asked.

Aline nodded. “It's on my iPod now. Charlie made it into a CD, but I still keep the tape in my room.” She wiped away the tear she didn't even realize had fallen. Her tail flicked as she drew in the rest of Tsukuyomi's blade, effectively ending the sad conversation.

“ _That really WAS your brushwork all this time! How'd you get so good? Exactly who are you anyway?”_

She could hear the shock in Sam's voice while she looked over at Dean. He was looking between her and the now-fixed sword, a look of amazement on his face.

“How'd you—” he began to ask, but she cut him off with, “The power of Rejuvenation.”

He grinned at her. “Awesome.”

Sam's voice took her attention away from replying. _“Hey, there's another constellation! This one looks like a...”_

A group of five stars shined brighter than the others, four lines connecting them just like Yomigami's constellation. This time, the image of a rat flashed in front of the incomplete constellation. For the second time, Aline flicked her tail up into the sky and placed a dot at the end of the first line, successfully completing the constellation. A bright light obscured her vision for a few seconds before a real life rat appeared. This one had the same coloring as Yomigami, and he had a scabbard at his side. He landed on the floor as the scene around the four of them changed to the Celestial Plain once again. He turned his head, bit the handle of his sword, and pulled it out.

The sword was five times bigger than him.

She could feel shock coming off the brothers in waves as the rat sliced the air effortlessly a few times before resting it on the pointy end on the ground. He laid down on the hilt of the sword. Aline, on the other hand, sat down (the phrase “criss-cross applesauce” coming to her mind from her kindergarten days). Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dean sitting down as well, while Sam sat on her shoulder.

“ _Well, well, well... If it isn't mother Amaterasu,”_ the rat began. _“It's been a long time. But with all these monsters around, the only place I could hide was in this shrine dedicated to ancient heroes.”_

“Ancient her _o,”_ Aline corrected. “Nagi's the only one here, Tachigami.”

“ _If there is anything I can do to assist you in your endeavors, I'm at your service. Make good use of this sword, as it was designed to conquer evil.”_

Tachigami, like Yomigami before him, turned into a bright ball and flew right into her body, causing bright tendrils of light to appear around her.

The Cave of Nagi appeared again, replacing the Celestial Plain. Dean and she stood up again as Sam spoke, catching her attention. She looked over at him.

“ _Hey, that was the god, Tachigami, master of the Power Slash technique. Wait a minute. If you're getting all these powers...”_ he stated, and Aline saw the look of realization on his face. _“Then you're just like Shiranui! You know, the wolf who fought and died alongside the great Nagi. When Shiranui died, the wolf's power was split into the 13 brush gods. This is crazy. Shiranui and Nagi? It's just like the legend.”_

“Legends are always 90% true when it comes to us. You know that, Sammy,” she teased, earning a glare from the younger Winchester and a laugh from Dean.

“ _Well, anyway, I've never seen this Power Slash technique myself. How 'bout showing your stuff off on that boulder over there?”_ He pointed over at the boulder that was next to the gate blocking their way out of the cave. _“Lemme see you slice it in half by drawing a single line! I won't believe it till I see it!”_

Aline rolled her eyes and bit her tongue to keep the retort she had in mind from coming out as she quickly flicked her tail again, to the right this time, drawing a straight line through the middle of the boulder. The top half of the boulder slid off the bottom half, falling to the ground on the left side of it.

“ _Wow! I didn't think ya had it in ya, furball! I'm not even in the same league as you! Guess I really overestimated myself,”_ Sam replied in amazement. He was quiet for a few seconds. _“Hey, furball... Er... I mean, Amaterasu... I've made up my mind! If you're Shiranui reborn, then that means you can master all 13 techniques, right?”_

Aline suddenly started to feel a little wary for some strange reason. She knew she shouldn't, especially since she knew Sam and loved him like the brother she never had, but maybe Amaterasu's feelings for Issun at this point were rubbing off on her. Still, Aline knew what was going to happen between them at the end of her adventure. “Right,” she replied nervously.

“ _In that case, I think I'll tag along until I'm as good as you! Lucky you!”_ He then buried himself in her hair.

Aline tried to shake him out with a whimper, but to no avail. She heard his muffled laughter, and she clenched her jaw in annoyance.

“ _Heh heh... It's no use tryin' to change my mind.”_ He popped out of her hair. _“There's no stoppin' me once I've made a decision! But enough about me! Now that you've mastered Power Slash, you can cut down that thing Sakuya was talkin' about. Let's go and give it a shot!”_

She cut the wooden gate open and glared at the moose sprite on her shoulder who had resumed laughing at her attempt to shake him off.

“I swear I'll put you in my mouth again, Sammy,” she growled before storming out of the cave, followed closely by Dean, who was struggling to keep a straight face.

“I don't wanna hear about how much you wanna suck my brother's dick, sweetheart,” Dean teased, making her blush.

Instead of responding to that, she ran down the steps. Right at the bottom, a fight began with two imps. She quickly transformed into her wolf form and got in a fighting stance.

“ _What the!? Where did they come from?”_ Sam questioned. _“Ah, whatever. Draw first, ask questions later, right?”_

Dean pulled out his knife, but Aline Power Slashed both of them before bashing them with her reflector, Power Slashing them again to get two Demon Fangs.

She grinned, feeling in a definitely better mood than before as she barked, **“That fight was a piece of Demon Fang!”**

Both boys laughed as she picked up Dean and put him on her back before running across the bridge and down that hill again. There was one more fight at the entrance to the River of Heavens (two more imps), but it ended the same as the previous one. Ten minutes later, Aline was back in her human form, Sam was sitting on her shoulder, and Dean was standing next to her in front of Konohana. She looked up at the fruit, flicked her tail to make a Power Slash line, and the fruit dropped to the ground.

* * *

 

**Yomigami (god of restoration):**

****

**Tachigami (god of rending):**

****

**Green Imps:**


	5. Is That...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, and Aline explore the recently restored Kamiki Village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took long, guys! I wasn't sure if I wanted Kushi to be her own character or not. Anyway, enjoy!

The whole of Kamiki Village blossomed back to the way it was, but something didn't seem right to her. What that was, she wasn't exactly sure.

“ _Wow! The village's been restored! Sakuya came through big time!”_ Sam pointed out. _“She really was protecting the village! But I sure wish I coulda spent more time in her kimono, if ya know what I mean! Heh heh heh heh heh!”_

Aline rolled her eyes while Dean laughed. Sam never talked like that except when he was really drunk. Of course, it was amusing to watch, but she wasn't really amused by it at that point. Whatever wasn't right was really bothering her to no end.

“ _But seriously, with monsters runnin' around and all...the village could still be in danger. Let's go see how they're all doing down there.”_

Before she even took off, she grabbed onto the back of Dean's shirt with her teeth and threw him onto her back.

“Woah! What the hell'd you do that for?” he asked.

“ **You're not god, remember? And I know where we need to go next. Besides, we can check this place out later,”** she barked. **“It's not like we're never gonna come back here. Just at certain points we won't be able to.”**

“Like when?”

“ **Certain locations you can't leave. Like boss dungeons. I'm talking about _major_ boss dungeons later on. But we'll worry about those when we get to 'em. For now, hold on tight.”**

She felt him lean down and wrap his arms around her neck before she took off running through the archway and down the hill. Sam grabbed her ear in an iron grip.

“Slow down!” he yelled, making her laugh.

“ **Not a chance, Sammy.”**

She then felt the vibrations from Dean which let her know he was also laughing at his brother's pleas. Not for the first time, she was glad to be in her wolf form otherwise she would've been blushing madly, but her heart was pounding in her chest, not just from running. She ran to a set of two umbrellas. There was a statue of a man wearing a dark gray robe with a light gray sash, a light gray _kesa_ , and a holy charm hanging from the sash. A shakuhachi flute was raised to his mouth. His entire head was covered by a straw basket. He was clothed in the typical garb of a Buddhist monk. The only unusual thing about him was the fact that he wasn't moving, not even breathing.

On either side of the umbrellas, there were two separate archways. Through these archways were two pathways. The one to the left lead up a hill with a good view of Konohana while the one on the right lead down to the main part of Kamiki.

Once they were close enough, Sam said in confusion, _“What in the world? I don't remember there being a statue here...”_ He let go of her ear and stared curiously at the statue of the monk. _“Well, whatever. Let's go talk to the villagers!”_

Aline took off running down to Kamiki, Sam once again grabbing onto her ear for dear life. On the right side of the path was a line of dead trees. At the bottom of the hill was another archway.

“What the hell is that?” Dean asked as she ran through the arch. She stopped and looked back at him. He was pointing at a house with a huge orange on the roof. There were mini-oranges on the top of two of the fences.

“ **Mr. & Mrs. Orange's house,” **she replied before running off to the garden right across the way. Standing inches away from the end of the garden (but close to the middle) was a somewhat chubby woman wearing a dark gray robe and a small apron around her waist. She was even barefoot, and a brown pot rested on the top of her head.

Once she stopped an inch away from the woman, Sam said, _“Hey, there's a statue here, too... It's like the villagers have turned to stone or something...”_

Just then, all three of them heard Orochi roar once again, making Aline clench her jaw at the reminder of what was coming soon. She felt Dean's eyes on her as Sam spoke again.

“ _Not again!? That's not one of those smaller monsters that're lurking about. A roar like that's gotta belong to somethin' much bigger.”_

“ **No shit,”** Aline murmured under her breath.

“ _Let's hurry up and find somebody with a pulse around here!”_

“What was that?” Dean questioned.

“ **Orochi.”**

Aline took off running toward another statue. This one was of a small boy wearing a one piece outfit fastened by a string at the waist and carrying a dragonfly at the end of a string. Sam's next statement ended the conversation before Dean could even ask who exactly Orochi was.

“ _No good. This one's not movin'.”_ Sam let go of her ear once again and began bouncing on her head as she glanced around, feeling a bit bored since she knew exactly what she had to do. _“Everyone here was perfectly fine just a few hours ago! There's definitely something strange goin' on around here. The village is back, but what's up with this dark sky? Maybe it's dark outside the village, too!? Let's find some high ground so we can take a look!”_

Sam quickly grabbed onto her ear as she turned around and ran back up the hill through the archway, going straight to the area with the view of Konohana instead of right up to the tree itself.

“ **Don't say a word yet, Sammy,”** she stated.

There was an archway, and, through the archway was a bridge that lead to a balcony that offered a beautiful view of Konohana.

She ran through the dried out pond at the top of the hill and ran through the archway, stopping right in the middle of the balcony. The three of them looked up at the dark sky.

“ _This is bad... The sun's not even shining. It's as black as night as far as the eye can see. And not a single villager can move a muscle... Is it some kind of curse? Did a monster do this? It's not gonna stay like this forever, is it?”_

Aline didn't say a single word in response, instead staring at the never-ending blackness that was the sky. She chose to shake her head left then right before settling back in the middle.

“ _If only the sun were out to light our way... If you could draw a circle in the sky, we'd have ourselves a sun! But I guess that'd be impossible, even for a god like you. Maybe we better seek out another brush god for help. Of course, if you had that kind of power from the start, that'd be a different story...”_

She bit back the “what's that supposed to mean?” comment and drew a circle in the sky with her tail. The circle changed to the sun, now lighting up the sky. The beauty of Kamiki Village returned once more.

“ _Wh-Wh-What the!?”_ Aline could hear the shock and surprise in Sam's voice as he bounced on her snout. _“Come to think of it, your name IS Amaterasu! That's the name of the sun god! So, it'd follow that you had the Sunrise technique from the start. With it, you could even turn night into day... Wow! You're no run-of-the-mill god, that's for sure!”_

“ **Thanks for that, moose,”** she teased, making Dean laugh again.

“ _'The flowing brush is like music from the heavens.' That's a line from one of my grandfather's poems. He felt a skilled artist was like a musician of shape and color. Since you're such a great artist yourself, why don't we name your brushwork after that poem of his? It's called Celestial Brush! After all, your brush did bring out the sun! Well, Ammy... Let's get back to the village! We gotta see if the villagers are back to normal now.”_

She heard footsteps coming up behind them.

“ _Hm? Who are you!?”_ a familiar male voice asked.

“Hang on a sec,” Dean started, looking down at her. “Is that...?”

“It sounds like him,” Sam pointed out.

Aline and Dean turned around, and Aline saw a bald old man with a long white beard bouncing an orange that eventually rested on top of his head. He was wearing a blue robe, a rope tied around his neck (it resembled a shimenawa with two shide on the sides of the central knot), and carried a wooden staff to support his frail old self.

“ **It even looks like him,”** Aline threw in. **“Mixed with Mr. Orange.”**

The three of them finally looked him in the eye, and, sure enough, saw brown eyes. Their jaws dropped in shock.

It was Rufus.

“ _A white wolf!? Not the one who fought that terrible creature with Nagi?!”_ Rufus, or rather Mr. Orange, said. _“You couldn't possibly be the legendary Shiranui!”_ He shook his head while Aline sat down. _“No, it can't be... That story is 100 years old.”_

She yawned and tilted her head to the side before looking right at him.

“ _Still, you look a lot like that statue of Shiranui! On the other hand, you don't look quite as smart...”_

That caught her attention, and she got down in a fighting stance and growled at him.

Dean was the second to get himself out of his shock (right after her), and he pet her, trying to calm her down. “Easy, sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear.

“ _Wh-Wh-Whoa! No need to growl like that,”_ Rufus stated, punching the air to try to defend himself from the angry wolf. _“Can you really understand what I'm saying? Well, I'm not one to mince words. I just state the facts.”_

That wasn't why she was growling. She smelled the sinister air the moment it came before he said those words. Her eyes locked on the three green imps standing on the hill behind Rufus. They jumped down.

“ _Hm? What's this sudden chill down my spine?”_ He rubbed his head.

“ _Here they come, furball...,”_ Sam stated as Aline growled at the imps, ready to fight. _“Those are the monsters that've been plaguing these lands. They sneak into villages and cause all sorts of trouble! Step aside, furball! This is a job for my trusty sword, Denkomaru!”_

Aline took Dean off her back and jumped over to Rufus, grabbing his robe with her teeth as the three imps attempted to attack him. She used him to whack them away before letting his orange reattach itself to his head and throwing him to safety off the balcony.

The fight began, but it was the same as the last two fights: Power Slash and a whack with her reflector before two more Power Slashes to get three demon fangs.

The water came back in a burst of flowers, along with a treasure chest.

“Why didn't Rufus recognize us?” Dean wondered.

“ **It's not actually Rufus,”** she replied. **“Sure, he looked and sounded like Rufus, but it wasn't actually him. Some of these people might look like people we've known, like Bobby or Jo or Ellen, but they're not actually them.”**

She felt him shrug. “You're the expert with this, so I'll take your word for it.”

She didn't say anything else as she ran back down the hill, stopping to talk to the mostly-unconscious Rufus.

“ _Ah... Great Shiranui... Oh no...,”_ he muttered.

Just for kicks, she tackled him.

“ _Whoa!”_

“ _Hey!”_ Sam reprimanded. _“Don't! Show some respect to your elders!”_

Both she and Dean laughed as she ran past the monk (who was currently playing one note on his shakuhachi flute) and down to the main hub of Kamiki. She could see that his robe was brown and his sash was light blue.

“Quick question.”

“ **Shoot,”** Aline replied.

“Why'd Ruf-I mean, Mr. Orange see you as a normal white wolf? Couldn't he see your markings or your weapon?”

“ **At this point in time, the gods have grown so weak that people can't see them anymore. My job, and the job of my Celestial Envoy, is to make people believe in them and me again.”**

“I get that,” Dean stated. “But what's a Celestial Envoy?”

“ **It's a bit complicated,”** she lied. **“I'll explain later. If not, we'll probably find a scroll or something that explains it.”**

Dean nodded while she ran past the radish garden to an old woman washing clothes by the stream, crying. Like Mr. Orange, she had an orange on top of her head. She was wearing a simple purple robe with a light yellow sash around it, a huge basket on her back, and a headband around her short white hair.

The moment she turned to face the three hunters, their jaws dropped for the second time that day.

It was Ellen, except she was much older than she was when she died.

“ _A white wolf!”_ she exclaimed in shock. _“Now that's a rare sight. Did you come down from the mountains just to play with us? Well, you'd better be careful. Lately, some monsters have been attacking the villagers.”_

“ _Do you even know who you're talking to, gramma?”_ Sam questioned, recovering from his shock. _“This here is Shiranui reborn! The wolf and I have it covered. Those monsters are history!”_

“ _Well, if it isn't Issun! And riding a wolf, are we? This one certainly resembles Shiranui, especially the nose.”_

Aline was sure she'd be blushing at the statement if she was in her human form. Dean, on the other hand, burst out laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of it. Luckily, Ellen didn't hear that and continued speaking.

“ _Hmm... Well, I'd better get back to my work.”_ She then mumbled something under her breath that Aline didn't catch before going back to washing her clothes.

Aline barked at her, catching Ellen's attention again.

“ _Here to listen to the ramblings of an old woman, are you? Well, I was doing the laundry, but when it was ready to dry, I noticed my drying pole was gone.”_ She hung her head. _“Oh, whatever shall I do?”_

Aline ran over to the two Y-shaped poles and, using Rejuvenation, drew her a new one.

Ellen turned around, her jaw dropping in shock. _“A new drying pole!? Oh my! Where did that come from!? The gods must have answered my prayers. How wonderful! Time to dry the laundry.”_

It took her a few minutes to hang up her laundry on the new pole, but, once she was finished, she still looked a bit unhappy.

“ **Why the long face?”** Aline barked. **“I gave you a new drying pole. What else do you want?”**

“ _Well, I'm glad I was able to hang my laundry, but...”_

Aline sighed. **“But what?”**

“ _The sun seems to be so far away these days. Maybe it doesn't like all those monsters that are lurking about? If only it would shine closer, my laundry would dry in a second.”_

Aline moved to stand a bit closer to the pole and drew the sun closer so it shined above the bamboo training dummy over across the stream.

“ _My word! The sun has suddenly drawn so close... My laundry will be bone dry in no time. First my pole, and now this? Will the miracles never cease? Maybe I ought to make some Cherry Cakes to offer to the sun. Come back tonight if you want some too, Snowball. No one makes better Cherry Cakes. They're mouth-watering good!”_

Aline smiled at her before running across the bridge, stopping directly across from a broken waterwheel.

“Let me guess,” Dean began, “not Ellen?”

“ **Pretty much,”** Aline replied. **“Most of the time, if they look like a dead person, you call them by their name in this story. In Ellen's case, it would be Mrs. Orange, while Rufus would be Mr. Orange, like I said.”** She repaired the broken waterwheel with Rejuvenation.

Once the missing piece came back in, the three of them saw a black-haired woman walk over to it.

“ _What's this!?”_ she exclaimed. _“The mill's been mended! Who on earth did that? I'd given up on the idea of making my sake. But now I can get on with polishing the rice. Well! No time like the present! I better get started.”_ She then walked into the mill.

Aline ran across the bridge, jumped over the fence into the rice paddy, and followed her inside the mill. The woman was standing close to the door leading to the waterwheel. She was wearing a yellow and red kimono patterned with rice grains on the sleeves as well as a red hakama. The long sleeves of her kimono were tied at the bottoms. On the top of her head, she was wearing three bales of rice to mark her status as a sake maker. The shape of her hair was the strangest part about her: It was shaped like a comb.

“ _Well, what a fine looking wolf!”_ she greeted. _“What's your name?_ _Mine's Kushi. It's a pleasure to meet you.”_

“ _Working in the fields again, are ya?”_ Sam asked.

Kushi jumped a few inches into the air, looking down at Sam. _“Issun! Are you and the wolf together? Well, this thing here's for polishing the rice, you see. Oh, I tell you what. I've got something I think you'll like. Hee hee. It's just some leftover stock from the store, but I made it myself! It's called Vista of the Gods! Oh, but are you even old enough to drink, Snowy?”_

“ **I don't drink, Kushi,”** Aline stated as the sake brewer placed the blue jug on the floor in front of her. She bit it and ran out of the mill toward the giant rock blocking the exit of Kamiki.

“I do not drink vine,” Sam joked, accent and all, making all three of them laugh as they neared the merchant pushing the giant rock.

“ _Heave! Heave!”_ he cried. _“This is weird! My mind really wants to shift this rock, but my body won't cooperate. It's like I'm made of lead! Could this be a case of demonic possession? I sure hope not!”_

That was when purple smoke exited his mouth.

Aline got into a fighting stance, growling at the smoke as it formed into a solid entity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Susano's comin' next chapter! I can't wait for you guys to see who I picked.


	6. The Greatest Warrior Who Ever Lived!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, and Aline get an unexpected surprise when they meet Susano...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I haven't been feeling the greatest, and I didn't want to post some half-assed attempt at a chapter up.
> 
> You get to meet Susano, though! I did my best to shorten Sakuya's speech close to the end. Hope you like it!

The smoke took the form of a monkey-like creature, with flabby crimson colored skin and muscle. It had bare hands and feet, tipped with vicious-looking claws. On its body was a red vest with noticeable shoulder-pads. The skin on it's wrists sagged and extended to become fluttering “sleeves.” A single oni horn rested on its head. The mask on it's face was the katakana for ro. It spun around for a few seconds on a red, yellow, and green wooden shamisen before jumping up and landing on its feet, the shamisen now resting on its back. It then did something that shocked all three of them.

“Did it just...?” Sam questioned.

“It did,” Dean replied. “Kick it's ass, Ally.”

 **“Planning on it,”** she growled.

Two green imps showed up as well as the fight began. She whacked the red imp twice with her reflector before it put the shamisen up to block anymore attacks, but Aline power slashed it in two.

All it took was three more hits to finish it off, and she floral finished it with a power slash (earning a demon fang) before focusing on the two green imps.

That fight ended the same as the last few green imp fights, earning two more demon fangs in the process along with money. Flowers sprung up, bringing back three trees, a few sprigs of tall grass, and a handful of flowers.

The three of them (more like Aline, since Dean hadn't gotten off her back since she power slashed the fruit down from Konohana) walked over to the now demon-free merchant.

“ _Ah... I feel as light as a feather now!”_ he exclaimed. _“Sadly, that doesn't make it any easier to shift this boulder. Who went and blocked the only path out of here anyway?”_

“That's what I'd like to know,” Dean added, but Aline didn't say a thing, feeling like she already knew who did it.

“ _There's no way I can get back to the city now. Say, pup, your owner lives here in the village, right?”_

“ **I guess you could say that if you want. Even though I'm a wolf not a dog,”** Aline replied.

“ _So you must know that guy, Susano. Can you get him to come here? They say he's the descendant of the legendary hero, Nagi.”_

At the very mention of Nagi's name, Aline saw flashes of her mom's time as Shiranui as she fought alongside Nagi against Orochi. She saw bits and pieces through her eyes as Nagi carried Shiranui back to Kamiki Village after the battle.

The merchant's voice brought her back to the present.

“ _If anyone can do something about this rock, it's him.”_

“ _That's strange. This boulder wasn't here before,”_ Sam pointed out.

Aline ran to the first house on the right (the Vista of the Gods was still in her mouth), hearing the sound of someone snoring loudly.

“ _Sheesh... He's always snoring like a bear. This is the home of the two-bit, middle-aged warrior, Susano. He goes around claiming to be the descendant of Nagi. He's famous around here for his lineage, but he's awfully lazy and too off-the-wall to be a descendant of a legendary hero.”_

“If I didn't know any better,” Dean began, “I'd say that was actually you in there, Sammy.”

Dean and Aline laughed. Aline was laughing so hard she had to put the Vista of the Gods down on the ground to make sure it didn't spill.

“ **It's true! You do snore like a bear!”** she said through her laughter.

“Ha ha ha. You two are so funny I forgot to laugh,” Sam replied sarcastically.

It took a few minutes for the two of them to stop laughing so she could pick the Vista of the Gods back up before they entered Susano's house. Dean, however, was still laughing a bit.

There were two training dummies facing each other on a circular platform right in the middle of the house. A rusted, broken sword hung on the right wall, while a silver sword (that made Aline think of the samurai swords in the bunker) hung on the wall closest to the entrance. A wall scroll hung in a small alcove, a bunch of leaves peering out from behind it. Of course, she knew what exactly was behind that scroll, but she held herself back from power slashing the scroll because she knew it wouldn't make sense to the brothers _just_ yet.

Instead, she tacked the huge blue and white vase, breaking it into pieces.

“Damn, I always thought you had a hard head,” Sam teased. Now the brothers were laughing at her.

She just rolled her eyes and jumped down the hole, closer to the bear-like snoring warrior down below. She landed on the platform below before jumping down from it (instead of using the stairs) and landing directly in front of another raised platform.

Sleeping on this platform was the bear-like snoring warrior himself.

“He snores louder than you, Sam!” Dean joked, earning a glare from his brother.

“You're lucky he doesn't hear you.”

Aline rolled her eyes and walked over to the man, listening to his sleep-talk.

“ _I... am the... greatest...,”_ he mumbled in a familiar voice.

She looked up at Dean, seeing the same confused look on his face.

“Does that sound like...”

“ **Don't forget. We've seen, and heard, Rufus and Ellen. There's a possibility that it is,”** she pointed out.

“That's true.”

She then tackled the man, waking him up.

“ _What the!? Huh...?”_ He stood up and stretched, giving the three hunters a good look at him (even though his eyes were squeezed shut while he yawned. The top of his head was bald and framed by black hair that stuck up on either side, and he had a full beard that connected to his large, single eyebrow. He had a prominent red nose with three lashes on each of his eyelids. He was wearing a simple, sleeveless purple outfit with a red belt and simple black shoes. Around his neck was a necklace sporting a large, green magatama. His legs were short and stubby, while his large arms, forearms, and hands were hairy. His biceps were small and he had a simple wooden sword with a little twig adorning a leaf on it rested on his back.

Aline shook her head. There was no way this guy was who they thought he was. Right?

“ _Ah... I feel so well rested!”_ the man stated. _“I planned to meditate underground but fell fast asleep!”_ He crossed his arms over his chest before finally opening his eyes, making Aline and Dean hold back laughter at the realization of who exactly this was.

It was Kevin.

“ _Huh? Who are you? And what business do you have with Susano, the greatest warrior ever? Do even the beasts know of my great exploits now? Well, Fido, I'm not looking for apprentices. Go back to the mountains and play with your monkey friends.”_

Dean burst out laughing. “I didn't think you had that big of an ego, Kevin,” he teased. But he was forced to ignore the teasing.

Aline let Dean slide off her back and onto the floor in retaliation before wagging her tail. She knew she was the reason he looked like this, but she honestly couldn't help but imagine him as Susano.

And there might have been a slight possibility that Susano was Kevin's favorite character in the entire game (and the fact that he had a crush on Kushi), while Aline's was a tie between Ammy and Waka.

Kevin sent her a thankful look as he huffed and turned around, laying back down. _“How dare a mangy mutt like you interrupt my meditation!”_

“ _Get a load of this guy,”_ Sam stated while Dean got back up and sat next to her. _“All brawn and no brains. Quit messin' around and come with us!”_

Kevin jumped back up at Sam's voice, leaning down to look him (and Aline) in the eye. His eyes were alight with amusement, but he acted annoyed. _“Hm? You snuck in here again!? Quit bugging me you...you...bug!”_

She felt Sam jumping up and down on her head, clearly angry (Dean was snickering again, clearly not ready to stop teasing his moose of a brother about his new height. Aline, on the other hand, was smirking). _“I told you, don't call me a bug! C'mon, Ammy. We're taking him with us!”_

Aline bit the seat of his purple pants and tossed him onto her back. Dean climbed on behind him.

“ _What do you think you're doing!? Put me down this instant! What will the neighbors think?”_ Kevin's voice was shaking a bit with nervousness.

“ **Don't be high maintenance on me, Kev,”** she begged as she ran up the stairs.

“I'm not. I don't get why I'm saying this stuff. Seriously, what's going on?” he asked.

“Long story short: Ōkami really happened, and each half-human kid of Ammy's has to go through her story...,” Sam began.

“...defeat Yami, and stop the Day of Darkness. I know the plot of the game, but why am I Susano?”

“ **The whole thing goes with how I see different people I've met throughout the years, what their personalities are, stuff like that. Sam's my best friend, so that's why he's Issun. Part of the reason you're Susano is because he's your favorite character. But the main reason is that, since Susano is of Nagi's bloodline, he can see Ammy's true form and the only human able to defeat Orochi for good. You're a prophet that can read the Angel Tablet,”** Aline explained.

“So, since I'm a prophet, shouldn't I be Waka instead?”

Aline rapidly shook her head, knowing she'd be blushing if she was in her human form. **“You're too fruity.”**

“But he's so fruity and you know it!”

“ **He knows Ammy. Like _really_ knows her. Better than anyone. End of story.” **There was a note of finality in her voice that ended the conversation. She didn't want to spoil anything for Sam and Dean. Yeah, they'd seen her play the game whenever there weren't any cases or if they took a break from hunting. Even after a hunt, but they'd only seen bits and pieces of it. Nothing else.

She ran outside of Susano's house and back to the boulder that blocked the entrance to Kamiki Village. The whole trip there, Kevin's arms were spinning since he was only holding on to her with his legs. The Winchesters laughed at the sight, and they wouldn't stop laughing until they got to the merchant. Kevin quickly got off her back and stood next to the merchant, his arms crossed over his chest.

“ _You mangy mutt! You brought me all the way here just to test yourself against me? Then prepare to taste the wrath of my trusty blade, Tohenboku!”_ he yelled. He was so angry Aline could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

Luckily, the merchant interrupted the possible fight before it began. _“H-Hold on a minute! You're the legendary Susano?”_ he questioned, catching Kevin's attention.

“ _Yep! None other than Susano, the greatest warrior who ever lived!”_ It was at this point Kevin was really playing up his roll as his favorite character, making Aline playfully roll her eyes. _“And by the way, never interrupt warriors engaged in battle!”_

“ **What a ham,”** she whispered to Dean, earning a chuckle from the older Winchester.

“ _But I've got a favor to ask you. This huge boulder blocking the path is really getting in my way. Can't you do something about it?”_

Kevin's face paled considerably. _“What?”_

“ _Come on! Please! I mean, you are Nagi's descendant, aren't you? Surely one stone's no match for your mighty skills...right?”_

“ _Hm...”_ He was sweating a bit. _“It is certainly not beyond my ability.”_

The merchant perked up and smiled brightly. _“Really? Great! OK, then! No time like the present. Go for it!”_

“ _Wait! A boulder of this size is not very easy even for me. This will require my utmost focus to magnify the power of my sword. I shall retire to the training grounds to make preparations.”_ He was lying. He knew it, and Aline knew it. Sam and Dean didn't know he was lying, but they could probably tell. _“Wait for my return.”_ He then ran off, back to his house.

“ _Hm... I wonder...,”_ Sam began thoughtfully. _“I've never seen the guy train seriously... ever.”_

Aline switched to her human form before grabbing Dean's hand and running off to follow Kevin. She could feel Sam grab on to the strap of her dress. The Vista of the Gods had transferred to her left hand during the change.

“He's not actually training, is he?” Dean questioned, making Aline grin.

“You'll see,” she replied.

Sure enough, Kevin was lying on the ground in front of two training dummies and a giant iron rock, his head resting on his right hand and a sake bottle in his right.

“ _I know I told that merchant I could help, but a boulder of that size?”_ he questioned, sounding a bit discouraged. _“I don't care if I'm of a legendary bloodline, it's just too big!”_ He went to take a drink of sake, but apparently it was empty. _“Hm? Oh no! I can't believe I've run out of sake at a time like this! This won't do one bit.”_ He threw it away behind him. _“That's it for today. I'll just have to train tomorrow.”_ He jumped up, finally looking at the three hunters standing behind him. _“Hm?”_ He smiled brightly. _“Hold it right there, Fido! That smell... Is that Kushi's famous homebrewed sake?”_ She could practically see Kevin's heart eyes.

She offered the Vista of the Gods to him without a second thought, surprising both brothers.

“ _F-F-Fido, my friend! Did you bring me some of Kushi's sake? Oh, what a glorious day!”_ He drank it all in two or three gulps. _“Ah... Good ol' sake! A man without drink is like a warrior without his trusty sword! In fact, it is said that Nagi himself relied on the power of sake in his battle with the dreaded Orochi. It's all so clear now! Let the training begin!”_ He turned around to face the giant rock behind him. _“I'll just try a bit of my usual routine. OK, here I come!”_

He pulled out Tohenboku and tried to slice the first dummy. Aline power slashed it to make it look like he did, in fact, do it. The process was repeated one more time on the second training dummy.

“ _Feast your eyes on this! Susano-Style... Exploding Implosion!!!”_

This time, he sliced the iron rock. Aline did it as well.

He looked surprised that he had done it, and Aline didn't tell him otherwise. Dean tried to, but she covered his mouth.

“ _Huh!?”_ He then took off running, the three hunters following not too far behind. _“Hiyaaaaah!”_ Once they were back in front of the boulder, Kevin pulled out Tohenboku again. _“Susano-Style... Exploding Implosion!”_

He sliced it while Aline power slashed it. The top half fell back towards the smaller pathway.

The merchant walked toward him, amazed. _“Th-Th-That's amazing! You sliced that huge rock clean in half!”_ he stated. _“You really are something!”_

Kevin just stared quizzically at the wooden sword, turning it so he could check every side of it for whatever caused him to be able to do that.

“ _Wow! I didn't think you could do it, pops!”_ Sam added, making Dean and Aline laugh at the nickname.

Kevin was silent for six seconds before muttering, _“Me either...”_ He turned to face them and cleared his throat. _“Err... I mean, of course I could!”_ He lifted his sword up into the air proudly. _“After all, I am Susano, the greatest warrior ever!”_

Dean went to speak up about what Aline did again, but she just covered his mouth again before whispering, “Let him have his moment,” in his ear.

“ _You weren't just showing off when you said you're Nagi's descendant!”_ the merchant stated. _“Someone like you'd have no trouble fighting monsters off, huh?”_

That was when Kevin started sweating bullets, his face paled, and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates for a fraction of a second before returning to normal.

“ _Well anyway, thanks a lot. Now I can start doing business again.”_ The merchant walked away, clearly not noticing the expression on the prophet's face.

“ _Did you say, m-m-monsters? Oh, uh... Of course, no problem.”_ His voice was shaking a bit (she couldn't tell if it was fear or nervousness). _“This is a job for the most skilled warrior in all of Nippon! Yes! I shall rid these lands of their vile presence!”_ He pulled Tohenboku off his back again. _“Just sit back and watch the great Susano work his magic!”_ He then ran out of the village toward the monsters, laughing.

“ _He shouldn't get all puffed up. He's nothing without us,”_ Sam pointed out. _“Think he'll be OK? The monsters outside the village are nasty.”_

That was the moment when pink flower petals appeared, floating on the breeze.

“ _Ah... Glorious Amaterasu...,”_ a familiar female voice greeted.

Aline and Dean turned around just as Sakuya appeared in a pretty display of light.

“ _What a pleasure to witness your heroic deeds! I am in awe. When you cleaved the boulder into two, my heart skipped a beat. To see your skills with the brush is to be witness to great art.”_

Sam hopped off Aline's shoulder onto the grass. _“Yeah? So do we get a reward or something, lady?”_ he asked.

Aline and Dean shared a look as they both sat down. It was amusing to see Sam be a bit sassier than usual. Especially sober.

“ _I hardly think your participation had any impact, little bug.”_

Everyone could tell Sam was annoyed at the nickname. _“It's Issun! Issun, Issun, Issun! Stop calling me a bug! I'll crawl back into your kimono if you say that again!”_

Sakuya covered her chest with her arms at the threat. _“My word!”_

“ _Aw relax, lady. Furball here's more comfy anyway. Let's get back to that reward thing you were talking about.”_

“Just because I'm comfy doesn't mean you get to lay down on me normally, ya know,” Aline pointed out.

“ _C'mon, Ammy. Put your paw up or something... Go on, shake!”_

Instead of doing that, Aline put her hand on Sam's cape to hold him down.

 _“I must apologize. I would like to reward you, but I'm afraid I haven't the power,”_ Sakuya said apologetically. _“I can barely muster enough strength to make a flower bloom.”_ She gestured to Konohana with her hand. _“Though my body stands firmly here within the confines of the village, my roots spread far and wide, protecting remote areas outside. These parts of me are known as Guardian Saplings. They collect the praise and adoration that gives me strength. The recent evil is eroding the Guardian Saplings... If this continues, I will wilt away as well, and my power will vanish.”_

After looking at Dean for permission, Aline laid her head down on his lap and closed her eyes, already bored with the conversation since she knew about the Guardian Saplings from playing the game multiple times. Dean played with her hair absentmindedly as he listened to the wood sprite.

_“Worse yet, the dark power grows stronger with each passing day. Life as we know it will be consumed utterly in no time.”_

_“Aw, man... This is gettin' heavy,”_ Sam stated.

 _“Great and powerful Amaterasu! Could I be so bold as to request your assistance in rejuvenating these Guardian Saplings by lifting the curse that enslaves them? I have grown tired... I haven't even the strength to speak now. I hope that my request has not fallen on deaf ears... Amaterasu... May the fresh scent of flowers protect you always!”_ Sakuya disappeared, going back to Konohana. Aline didn't even bother opening her eyes or sitting up just yet.

 _“Bah... I'm always itchin' for a good fight, but...,”_ Sam muttered under his breath, but Aline could still hear him. _“I sure don't wanna poke my nose into this mess! Still, I'm stuck with furball here till I get all the brush skills...”_ He then jumped onto her stomach, making her open her eyes. _“Anyway, Ammy's a god and all... What could possibly go wrong?”_ He spoke up louder so that she could hear him for the next part. _“Hey, did you listen to her, furball? You get the rest of the brush techniques to save the world, and I'll steal and learn 'em! Yeah, that's the ticket!”_

She sat up, and he jumped onto her shoulder, choosing not to tell him that she caught what he said. Then again, she _had_ played the game multiple times, so he probably knew she knew anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start posting another series. This time, it's gonna be my Supernatural fics throughout the past ten seasons. Well, I've only written fics for 8 out of the 10, but I'm still gonna be posting them. Except for the ones in my Fanfiction Meme.
> 
> All these fics are going to be grouped together by season, starting today. I know, I should be focusing on this one, but these ones are already written and ready to be posted.


	7. Devil May Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Aline come face to face with someone they thought Sam killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the next chapter of this fic. All finished. As of right now, I figured out the names of 10 chapters. The next time there will be a break between the episodes and Okami-verse will be three chapters from now, and I promise it won't be as long as it was between "I Think I'm Gonna Like it Here" and this one.
> 
> Of course, there is going to be a few differences between the actual episode and this chapter. The dialogue is mostly the same, but, since Kevin was introduced last chapter...you'll see how I handled it. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a few days since Sam, Dean, Aline, and Kevin's stroll down memory lane courtesy of Amaterasu, and Sam had dived into researching everything he could just to know what exactly would trigger the next memory, despite Dean's and Aline's protests.

The day she woke up, Aline noticed she had something that looked like a regular watch on her left wrist, but a push of a button proved her wrong as the reflector Sakuya gave her, Divine Retribution, popped out, flames and all, about the same size it was in the memory. She and Dean had been the ones to test how it stood up to different types of bullets from different guns before it shattered.

Turned out it stood up as well as Captain America's own shield, but it repaired itself in seconds.

Dean, on the other hand, had showed Aline (not Sam because he was too damn busy with his research) that Crowley was still in the trunk of the Impala, and, at three in the morning, the two of them had dragged him into the dungeon of the bunker. Neither of them removed the duct tape from his mouth, knowing he'd probably try to get someone's attention. They also put a hood over his head and earmuffs over his ears to prevent him from making any sort of noise or seeing where the bunker was hidden.

Aline could tell Kevin was secretly happy to be her version of Susano, despite how much teasing he got from the brothers. Kevin teased Sam right back about how small he was as Issun, even going so far as to call him “little bug.” Dean and Aline joined in, causing the nickname to stick like glue.

Right now, though, Dean and Aline were at a park with Sam, having forced the younger Winchester to take a break from his research (“Besides,” Aline had pointed out, “you've got a child of Amaterasu right here in case you forgot.”). Dean and Aline were lying next to each other on a picnic table. Sam sat down next to them.

“So, what, Cas is human?” Sam asked.

“Ish,” Aline pointed out while she and Dean sat up.

“He's got no Grace, no wings, no...harp, whatever the hell else he had,” Dean added.

“Okay. Where'd he crash-land?”

“Called me from a pay phone from Longmont, Colorado. I told him just to make for the bunker.”

Castiel had unknowingly been part of a plan organized by Metatron to close the gates of Heaven. Aline and the boys, however, had been trying to close the gates of Hell, which was why Sam had been in the hospital in the first place.

Dying.

Aline almost shuddered at the thought. Luckily, Sam didn't remember _that_ detail. That was the last thing he needed to know. As if sensing that she was remembering that, Dean laced his fingers with hers in a comforting gesture. He was as happy as she was when Ezekiel showed up and took Sam as a vessel, not only to heal himself but fix up Sam as well.

“Well, you two think he can handle a road trip like that?” Sam asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

“Don't worry, Sammy,” Aline replied. “Cas is a big boy. Things go Breaking Bad, he knows our number. Right now we got bigger worries.”

“The fallen angels?”

Both Dean and Aline nodded.

“I mean,” Dean began, “thanks to Metatron, we now have a couple of thousand confused loose nukes walking around down here.”

“What do you think they're gonna do?”

“I got no damn clue.”

Sam looked over at Aline, as if she had some kind of clue.

“No clue. There wasn't a big bad eight-headed dragon that forced them out while destroying Heaven. Just Metadouche,” she pointed out. “And he's one of them, which makes it a hundred times worse. Betrayals like that you don't see comin'.”

“That's true.”

“What about Crowley? You two, uh...” Sam mimed slicing his throat.

“The two of us would've loved nothing better than to ice that limey bitch. But then I thought to myself, what would Sam Winchester do?”

“I'd've stabbed him in the brain.”

Dean and Aline stared wide-eyed at Sam for a beat before looking at each other, saying, “Oh,” at the same time. The three of them got up off the table and walked over to the Impala, sitting down in their respective seats.

“Well,” Aline said after another beat while Dean drove back to the bunker, “we, well it was Dean's idea, figured the King of Hell might know a few things, so why not Zero Dark Thirty his ass?”

It wasn't until Dean pulled into the garage that Sam processed that information. “Wait, so Crowley is... alive?” he asked.

Both Dean and Aline grinned before going to the dungeon, knowing Sam was following them.

Right at the door to the dungeon, Dean said, “Oh yeah. He was the junk in my trunk. Now?” He opened the door, revealing the King of Hell chained to a chair in the center of the Devil's Trap.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Kevin was the next and last to find out about Crowley being in the bunker.

To say he wasn't very happy about it would be the understatement of the year.

A few hours after calming him down, Aline pulled off Crowley's hood, and Dean tore the duct tape off his mouth.

After flexing his jaw for a few moments, Crowley said, “Ahh! Hello.”

Dean punched him in the face, grinning afterwards. “Never get tired of doing that,” he stated, making Aline laugh.

Crowley grunted and looked at the wall full of torture implements. “Homey. Where did you get this fantastic little treehouse?”

“None of your business,” Aline replied, glaring fiercely at the demon and her ears tilting back threateningly.

“Looks like _someone's_ story started. So tell me something. Who's your version of that little bug?”

“Alright,” Sam started, catching Crowley's attention, “here's how it's gonna go. You're giving us the name of every demon on earth, and the people they're possessing.”

Crowley gave Aline a “we're not finished yet” look before responding with, “Am I? Doesn't sound like me.”

“I saw you break down, Crowley. When I was trying to cure you, I know a part of you was human again, maybe still is.”

“Blah blah, boohoo. Done? 'Cause this is what I know. I'm not giving you anything. Why would I? You have no leverage, darlings. None of you are going to close the gates of Hell, because you didn't, you're not gonna kill me, because you haven't. So what's left?”

“We have a few ideas,” Dean replied.

“Torture. Brilliant. Can't wait to see Sam in stilettos and a leather bustier, really putting the S-A-M into S&M. Honestly. What are you gonna do to me that I don't do to myself just for kicks every Friday night?”

The three hunters exchanged a look before turning and leaving, locking the dungeon's doors behind them as Aline said, “Have fun.”

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

A couple days later, Sam, Dean, Aline, and Kevin caught wind of a case in San Diego, California, where a bus containing three soldiers was found abandoned in a parking lot. There had also been freak thunderstorms and dead cows within three miles of the place.

Right now, Sam, Dean, and Aline pulled into the parking lot dressed in their fed suits. The area had been marked off with yellow tape, and there were multiple police officers and army personnel present. Once Aline opened her door, the smell of sulfur hit her like a freight train, making her scrunch her nose. The scent overpowered everything else, which sucked ass in her opinion.

A heightened sense of smell was both an upside and a downside of being able to turn into a wolf at will.

“God, this place reeks of sulfur,” she pointed out.

“You're tellin' me,” Sam replied, giving her an apologetic look. The boys knew about her heightened senses, which, as mentioned before, were helpful on a hunt.

“Between the stink, with the freak thunderstorms, and every cow dead within three miles, I'll take demons for $1000, Alex,” Dean added before they walked up to a sergeant. “Hey. Agents Stark, Romanov, and Banner, FBI. Just need to have a look around.”

“Why?” the sergeant asked. “This is a military case, not a federal one.”

“Well, that's not what our supervisor said,” Aline pointed out.

“That so? Then maybe him and I oughta have a chat.”

“Okay.” Aline took out her phone and dialed Kevin's number.

He picked up after a few rings. _“Hey?”_ he greeted.

“Hey, boss, uh... we got a little problem here.”

“ _'Boss'?”_ She could hear the confusion and raised eyebrow in his voice.

“Yeah, just a local badge needs confirmation we're supposed to be here. How the word came down from FBI headquarters in DC.”

“ _Wait, w-what?”_

“Yeah.” She handed her phone to the sergeant, feeling confident Kevin could handle this.

“This is Sgt. Miranda Bates, who am I talking to?” Sergeant Bates questioned.

Aline didn't let her expression waver as she heard (heightened hearing, one of those heightened senses perks) Kevin reply with, _“Uh... Kevin. Solo.”_

She desperately tried not to grin at Kevin's choice of last name.

“How old are you?”

“ _Old enough. And I'm with the FBI, so you have to do what I say, or...”_

“Listen, kid, I don't have to do anything. And I don't take orders from the Feeb. So unless you can give me one good reason you got a couple of pretty-boy and pretty-girl agents poking around my crime scene, I'm gonna put them in cuffs and spank your ass raw, understand?”

“ _Cabo, last June.”_

Bates looked confused. “What?”

“ _That's my reason. My favorite is you in a sombrero doing a body shot off some naked guy in a Luchador mask. Super classy.”_

Aline bit her tongue to keep her giggles in as the sergeant's face turned as white as a sheet at Kevin's reason.

“How did you find that?”

“ _'Cause I'm Kevin freaking Solo. So unless you want this forwarded to your commanding officer, Major Velasquez, I suggest you give my guys anything they want. Understand?”_

“Yes.”

“ _'Yes,_ sir _.'”_

“Yes, sir.”

She handed the phone back to Aline and stalked off. Once she was out of hearing range, Aline let out a laugh. “Kevin, you are freakin' amazing! How'd you do it?”

“ _All military computers are linked to the same network.”_

Dean motioned “are we good?” to her, and she nodded. Both brothers walked off towards the bus.

“And?”

“ _I hacked it.”_

“Please tell me you saved the picture. This is something I gotta see.”

“ _You honestly think I wouldn't save a picture that good? I'll e-mail it to you later.”_

“Awesome job, buddy. You really are the greatest warrior ever.” She then hung up and joined the brothers. “Hey. Anything?”

“Yeah,” Sam replied. “This guy was shot in the heart.”

“That what killed him?”

“Maybe—fifteen, twenty years ago,” Dean pointed out. “Every one of these bodies has a fatal wound, or two, or three, but they're all old.”

“So we're looking at meatsuits?”

“That's what we're thinking. The bodies took a licking, and the demons inside kept them ticking.”

Sergeant Bates entered the bus. “Excuse me, agents? We pulled this off a security camera. You might wanna take a look,” she stated, handing Sam a touchscreen tablet.

Dean and Aline stood next to Sam, and the three of them watched the video footage, showing the possessed soldiers and bus driver exiting the bus. Sam zoomed in on the driver. The three of them glanced at each other, Aline's heart dropping to her stomach at who the driver was.

It was Abaddon.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

A contaminated ghost town.

Those were the coordinates Abaddon gave to Kevin in that phone call, also mentioning that she had two other hunters, Irv Franklin and Tracy Bell.

Aline knew Irv through Sam and Dean. Tracy, on the other hand, she didn't know her, but that didn't mean she and the boys wouldn't save her.

“The hell happened here?” Dean asked.

Aline sniffed the air. “Local chemical plant sprung a leak, years ago. They evacuated three square blocks. Guess it's still contaminated,” she replied. “God, this stuff hurts my nose worse than the sulfur. And that stuff burns.”

“Wait, so this whole place is poison?”

“Yeah,” Sam replied, and Dean shielded his crotch with his hand protectively, making Aline laugh a little. “That's not gonna help.”

“Doesn't hurt.”

That was when they found a diner, entering it guns raised. Aline pressed a button on her watch, making Divine Retribution pop out with a small click.

“Dean, Aline,” Sam stated, pointing out Irv to them. A gag was in Irv's mouth.

Dean removed it. “Irv? Hey,” he said. “Where's Abaddon?”

“Abaddon's been torturing hunters. She's trying to get intel on you three,” he replied. A woman was there with him that Aline guessed was Tracy.

Sam, Dean, and Aline glanced at each other. No other hunter (besides Sam and Dean) knew about Aline being a demi-god daughter of Amaterasu. Crowley knew, which made them wonder if Abaddon knew too.

“Do you know why?” Sam asked, looking back at Irv.

“I seriously doubt she wants to add you to her Christmas card list. Now, d'you wanna make with the rescue or what?”

“Right after you take a shot of holy water, huh?” Dean mentioned, taking out his flask and unscrewing it. Sam did the same, and the two of them made Tracy and Irv drink some, respectively.

“Happy?” Tracy asked once the process was done. She sounded a bit rude to Aline.

“Sorry about that,” Aline apologized.

“Don't worry about it,” Irv replied, waving it off. “Last thing you need is us popping black eyes.”

Sam looked at Tracy. “You're Tracy, right? I'm Sam Winchester,” he greeted.

Tracy crossed her arms over her chest. “Good for you.”

“She's new. We did a shifter job in Sacramento together. Smart, but got a mouth on her.”

“Let's gear up,” Dean stated. A couple minutes later, he was busy checking their supplies. “Alright, we got Jesus juice, guns loaded with Devil's Trap bullets—shoot a demon, you put 'em on lockdown. The angel blade works...”

There was a noise outside, and Sam moved over to the window to investigate. “They're coming,” he pointed out.

“Good.”

“And they've got assault rifles.”

“Okay, less good.” He looked over at Aline. “How good do you think it'll do against demons?” He didn't have to be specific.

“It took out the others in a couple hits,” she replied.

“We're not dealing with those, and you know that.”

“We'll find out when I actually use it.” A glance at Irv and Tracy revealed they were confused, which was a good thing. Aline didn't want anyone else (besides the people she trusted as much as the boys and Cas) to know who her mother was and what she could _really_ do now that she got rejuvenation and power slash.

“So,” Irv asked, “what's the play?”

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

“Alright,” Dean stated. “We gotta flank SEAL team douche in there, so, uh, Irv, you, me, and Aline will go left, and Sam, you and Tracy go right.”

The five of them were outside of the diner, geared up and ready to gank some demons.

Sam nodded. “Okay. Let's move,” he stated, laying a hand on Tracy's shoulder, but she promptly shoved him away.

“Don't touch me,” she growled.

“Whoa,” Aline said. “What's the problem?”

“My family's dead because of him.”

“What?” Sam questioned, confused.

“I watched a demon slaughter my parents. And the whole time it talked about how it was celebrating. Some dumb kid let Lucifer out of his cage.”

Aline clenched her jaw. She felt sorry for the kid, sure, but now wasn't the time to hold a grudge, especially against a human being like Sam.

“...okay, alright, we gotta move. Girl's with me and Aline, Irv...” Dean stated.

“Okay. Let's go, son,” Irv said to Sam, and the five of them split off in two different directions.

A few minutes later, Dean, Tracy, and Aline were hiding next to the outside wall of the diner, Aline listening in on what was going on inside.

“Okay, they're still inside,” she pointed out, hearing the demons' footsteps.

“How do you know for sure?” Tracy asked.

“I just know.”

“Good. We wait till they come out, and we pick them off one by one,” Dean replied. He waited a beat before saying to Tracy, “Listen, for the record, Sam's not the only guy who thought he was doing right and watched it all go to crap, okay? That's just part of being—”

“Being a hunter,” the younger girl interrupted.

“Being human,” Aline corrected. “Look, you wanna be pissed off at Sam, that's fine, we get it. But if you wanna go after somebody, you make sure that they got black eyes. Gotta know who the real monsters are in this world, kid.”

Tracy didn't say a word before Abaddon emerged from the diner and punched Dean and Aline to the floor. Tracy shot her in the chest repeatedly, but the knight of Hell barely flinched.

“Nice grouping,” she stated, lifting up her shirt to reveal a bulletproof vest. “Kevlar. Beats magic bullets. I love the future.”

Aline flung holy water up at Abaddon, and she staggered backwards, smoke rising from her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dean crawl up and hand Tracy his keys.

“Listen,” he said, “my car is three blocks over. Go get more bullets, more holy water, get everything.”

“No, n-no, but what about you two?” Tracy asked, her voice faltering slightly.

Aline turned around. “Just go!” she urged. “Go! Now!”

The younger hunter ran off. Aline heard Abaddon right her footing, and she turned around, locking her eyes on the demon.

“Alone at last,” Abaddon stated with a grin.

Dean and Aline pulled out their angel blades and attempted to stab Abaddon, but she blocked the swings and twisted their arms, sending the blades flying.

“I missed you two. Did you both miss me?”

Aline snarled and attempted to power slash the knight, but Abaddon dodged out of the way just in time.

“So, Mommy's story started, huh? I should've known from the reflector.”

The statements made Aline freeze.

_She knew._

Abaddon grabbed her and Dean by the shoulder, dislocating them and forcing them to their knees.

“So appreciate you three coming when I call. I think that's what I like most about you three. You're so obedient. And suicidally stupid. I like that, too.”

“Are we gonna fight or make out? 'Cause I'm getting some real mixed signals here,” Dean questioned with a smirk.

“I want Crowley. Or what's left of him.”

“You wanna make out with him?” Aline snarked, making Abaddon laugh a little. “You wanna do that? More power to you.”

“What's in it for us?” Dean questioned.

“I let you both die. You give me Crowley's head, and I will snap both your necks, quick and clean. You won't feel a thing, trust me.”

“And if we tell you to get bent?”

“Oh. Well... you know, I've loved this body since the moment I first saw it. You're the perfect vessel, Dean.” Abaddon caressed Dean's face, making him flinch and Aline growl lowly. The demon looked over at her. “You, on the other hand, are also the perfect vessel. All the celestial power that you haven't yet unlocked.” She leaned toward her ear, whispering so low only she could hear, “I'll even get him for you. He'll be all yours. Well, all mine, but you get the picture. It'll be your body he's touching and your name he's saying, but it'll be me making him feel that way.”

That was when Aline snapped, struggling to break out of Abaddon's grip. She was growling and snarling like a wild animal, one sentence running through her mind and one sentence only:

_He's mine!_

Before she could even break out of her grip, a bright flash of white light came from within the diner, blasting out all the windows, waking her up from her anger.

“An angel!?!”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a grin on Dean's face. “What, you think we'd roll up to this mouse trap without some backup?” he questioned.

Abaddon grabbed Dean and Aline by the throat and threw them aside, then disappeared.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Turned out Zeke (Ezekiel's new nickname) was the one responsible for the bright light that scared Abaddon away. He killed the demons that knocked Sam unconscious, but Dean and Aline told Sam that they were the ones that killed them.

Irv and Tracy had gone on their merry way. Tracy had apparently forgiven Sam for what happened to her parents, and now everything was a-okay.

At least, until they got to the bunker.

Long story short, they found out that Kevin beat the shit out of Crowley and tried to leave to go find his mom. Luckily, Dean and Aline convinced him to stay. Crowley gave them two of the names they asked for.

Later on, Dean and Aline walked in to the library, where Sam was doing research. Aline had a glass of root beer in her hand. A bottle of alcohol sat on the table next to Sam's research.

“Kevin's passed out in one of the back rooms. He's a tough kid. He'll bounce back,” Dean pointed out, pouring a drink for Sam and himself.

Aline set her glass down and put her hand on the younger brother's arm, taking a seat next to his. “What's up with you?” she asked.

“Nothing. It's just...what Tracy said about me, she wasn't wrong,” he replied.

Dean put his and Sam's glasses on the table and sat down across from Sam.

“Sam, listen to me. You have helped a hell of a lot more people than you have hurt. Hell, you're helping Aline out with the memories and stuff. Giving her the information she needs to beat up monsters.”

“And you're really gonna help me during that final boss fight because I'm gonna need you to tell me to keep fighting,” she pointed out vaguely. She wasn't going to reveal information about that fight until the time came.

“So all of that...that was then. Okay? Here's to now.”

The three of them clinked glasses.

“So, you two ready for it?” Sam asked.

“Hmm?” the other two replied in unison.

“The fallen angels? Abaddon? Cas, loosing his halo, Crowley in our basement? Whatever we're gonna face in Ammy's memories?”

“Crap. We're living in a freaking sitcom,” Dean said jokingly.

“We did that already, remember?” Aline pointed out with a grin, Dean nodding with a smirk. She looked over at Sam. “What about you, how's the uh, the engine running?” All the jokes were gone and done for now, worry replacing the laughter and smiles. Yet, the smile was still on her face.

“Honestly, um, I feel better than I have in a long time. I mean, I realize it's crazy out there, and we have trouble coming for us, but I look around and I see friends and family. I am just happy with my life, for the first time in...forever.” Sam waited a beat before adding, “I-I am, I really am. It's just, things are...things are good.”

“Never better,” Dean said.

Sam turned back to his research, not noticing the look Dean shared with Aline as their smiles faltered. The two of them knocked back the remainder of their drinks in one gulp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: This chapter was 9 pages in my word processor.
> 
> Also, I just wanna let you know that there are going to be a few episodes I skip over, which means a few characters aren't going to get re-introduced, like Charlie, until the Okami character I pick for them shows up. Don't ask me how long it's gonna be until Charlie shows up because I don't know at this point in time.
> 
> Also, should I include the Ghostfacers in this? I'm not sure if I should or not. Let me know what you guys think.


	8. I'm No Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aline and the Winchesters find Cas to bring him back to the bunker, but some things go wrong, and Aline and Dean are left with a difficult choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a serious roll last night. Two chapters all finished! The next one is in the works as we speak. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, have some Cas feels.

Aline stretched and yawned, walking into the kitchen. She was in her pajamas, which was basically a band t-shirt (Zeppelin this time, thanks to Dean), black yoga pants, and her hair in a braid. The shield watch thing was added to her pajamas as more of a precaution in case either monsters came into the bunker or Crowley somehow got out (old habits die hard). Dean was pouring himself coffee, wearing his bathrobe with the string tied around his waist

“Morning, Dean,” she greeted, rubbing her eyes.

“Morning,” he replied, handing her a cup of coffee.

She smiled, almost cheering in happiness. It was made just how she liked it. “You're the best, Dean.”

He grinned behind his cup. “I know.”

It was a big part of their routine, starting from the day the three of them moved in to the bunker. Whoever got up first made the other a cup of coffee exactly how they liked it. Dean liked his black, and Aline liked hers with enough creamer to make it tan, preferring the liquid creamer to the powder.

“Where's the little bug?” Aline asked after looking around a bit.

“Probably in the library, researching. Maybe he's looking into what triggers those memories.”

She shrugged. “All I know is the first memory is triggered by the person almost losing their version of Issun. After that, I'm not sure. I don't know anybody that I could ask.”

“What about your mom? Or Issun?”

“I don't know how to call her. That's the problem.”

He nodded. “I'll give you that. Let's see if he found anything.”

The two of them walked into the library, cups in hand, but Sam wasn't there.

“Quick question,” Aline started as they strolled to the main room. “You think you'll ever get used to the Zeke-Sam switch thing?”

“Nah. You?”

“No way. With our luck, the moment we'll get used to it is when it's time for Zeke to leave.”

“That's true.”

Sam wasn't in the main room either.

“Sam! You here?” Dean called out.

Right on cue, the front door opened, catching their attention. Sam entered with two takeout containers.

“Hey!” he greeted cheerfully. “Morning.”

Dean checked his watch. “You've been outside already?”

“Yeah. Woke up, went for a run—beautiful sunrise. Almost thought you did it, Ally. Anyways, cleaned up, went and got breakfast, grabbed you both real bacon and eggs, extra grease, not even gonna argue.” He put the containers on the table, and the three of them sat down, Aline sitting next to Dean and Sam sitting across from Dean.

Aline sniffed her food, almost sighing at the scent of bacon and eggs before shaking herself out of it. “Wait. You went running?” she asked, worry seeping into her voice.

“What? Why do you two look so worried?”

“Let's see. There's Cas, who I told to haul ass here. That was days ago. He's still out there. Um, there's you,” Dean pointed out.

“Me? I feel great.”

“We're sure you do, but, Sam, you went through the trials,” Aline added, looking down at her food. “Okay, that put a big strain on you. Plus, now we're going through my mom's story. We both think it's better ifyou took it easy, you know, and didn't act like you were—”

“Possessed by an angel,” Zeke interrupted, making her look up at him. “And he does feel better. A work in progress, of course, but I am slowly healing him.”

“That's great,” Dean threw in. “Um, but, Sam—”

“I have news. I've picked up chatter among the angels. Not all are wandering around in confusion.”

“Yeah, some of 'em are after Cas,” Aline replied.

“There is a faction that is rapidly organizing and finding human vessels to contain them.”

Aline and Dean shared a glance, thinking of the same angel.

“Led by Naomi?” Aline inquired, shuddering at the name.

Naomi had tried to brainwash Aline before switching to Cas, but she had resisted it each time. It wasn't in her nature to kill a human being.

 _Not yet,_ a small voice reminded her. This was something she hadn't told the brothers yet, and she wasn't planning on telling them until she felt the time was right. Zeke's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

“I have not heard that name, no. But it is this faction's leadership who want Castiel found. You see, I can be useful.”

“So can my brother. So, why don't you check your e-mail, and if either of us need your help, we'll let you know,” Dean replied firmly.

“Dean. Aline.”

“He said we'll let you know,” Aline stated before Zeke switched back to Sam, but neither she nor Dean noticed.

“I mean, you know, Cas is human now. It's gonna take him a lot longer to travel,” Sam continued.

“I'm gonna get whiplash,” Dean muttered to her.

“You and me both,” Aline replied in the same tone.

“What?”

“Nothing. Um, all right, so, I was thinking that if the angels are organizing, then that makes them a lot more dangerous than we thought,” Dean stated.

“Why do you think they're organizing?”

That was the moment they noticed Sam was back in control, and Dean tried to think of a way to cover his slip up.

“It makes sense,” Aline quickly replied, earning a covert thankful look from Dean.

“My point is, is that the more of them that are after Cas, the worse it is, so...we gotta find him.”

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

The three of them were in Emory Park, Iowa, dressed in their fed suits, walking and talking with the police chief about the most recent angel death.

“Damnedest thing I ever saw,” the chief stated. “Vic had a stab wound, but it's not what killed him. It's like his insides were—”

“Vaporized?” Dean questioned. “It's been going around.”

“So, this guy was a pharmacist from Ohio?” Sam inquired.

“Apparently. Total family man, religious. One day, just hops in the SUV, takes off, dies under a bridge here from God knows what. This is his stuff. Help yourselves.” He handed them two plastic evidence bags and left.

“Thanks,” Aline, Dean, and Sam said in unison.

They opened the bags and go through the contents, which are pretty standard—wallet, keys, watch, pen, etc. Sam picked up a miniature Bible while Dean picked up the wallet, and Aline started flicking through the man's smart phone.

“Anything?” Sam asked.

“Nothing weird. Crappy music, a lot of podcasts, all the same one. Reverend Buddy Boyle's 'Goin' for Glory Hour,'” Aline stated.

“Well, the cop did say he was religious,” Dean pointed out.

Aline tapped on one of Buddy's podcasts, starting it up.

“ _Join me in a heapin' helpin' of glory, friends. When you're in the presence of the divine, you'll know it. And if you let yourself, you'll hear it,”_ Buddy preached.

Aline skipped ahead in the video.

“ _So, remember, when angels come a-knocking, let 'em on in.”_

The three hunters looked at each other knowingly.

“Angels can't possess a human without permission, right?” Sam inquired.

“Yep,” Aline replied without missing a beat.

“So, what, they're using this guy to find vessels?”

“It's a willing audience,” Dean pointed out. “They're all religious types like our pharmacist here. Buddy Boyle was telling them to let the angels take them over.”

“Like body snatchers,” Aline said.

“How big a reach does this Boyle guy have?”

Sam did a quick search on the computer. Aline watched him bring up the “Global Influence” page from Buddy's website. There were red dots over virtually all major cities in the entire world.

“Pretty much the entire planet,” Sam replied, and the three of them got up and left quickly. Aline heard footsteps following them the whole way.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

On the drive to Detroit, Aline told the brothers that someone was following them. They made a plan to catch their stalker once they stopped someplace to pick up a few things.

That stop just so happened to be a convenience store.

They were leaving that store later that night when they acted out the plan. Aline subtly made sure the person was following them, standing in between the brothers. Dean was carrying a bag of groceries, and Sam was holding a plastic container with pie inside. The grocery bag had another pie inside it, besides the usual stuff. One pie was for Dean and the other was for Aline.

“Look at these chemicals. Do you two even read the labels?” Sam chastised.

Aline snatched it and handed it to Dean.

“No,” Dean said as he put it back in the bag. “I read 'pie'. The rest is just 'blah, blah, blah'. Right Ally?”

“Right,” she agreed.

“Listen, when we hit Detroit, we start with the homeless shelters.”

“Right, then go to the encampments, soup kitchens,” Sam threw in.

“Check out places that he might have gone looking for work,” Aline added, nudging the boys when she heard their stalker's footsteps behind them.

“Yeah, and I can – I can check for vagrancy arrests.”

“Yeah, and, you know...” Dean mimed a head exploding. “Odd deaths.”

The three of them rounded a corner before hiding behind a corner of the building next to them (where their stalker wouldn't see them from where he was standing). The footsteps came seconds later before going down the street cautiously.

Aline, Dean, and Sam quickly caught up to the man and slammed him up against a chain link fence, putting an angel blade, Ruby's knife, and Divine Retribution against his throat.

“Who are you?!” Sam barked out.

“Why are you tailing us?” Dean added.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

The three of them, along with Cas, were back at the bunker. The woman Cas was with, April, turned out to be a reaper sent by Bartholomew to interrogate him about his team-up with Metatron. April ended up ganking him when Dean, Aline, and Sam showed up, but Dean and Aline ganked her in retaliation. Zeke brought Cas back to life. Everything was good again.

Except for the fact she and Dean lied to Cas and Sam about what really happened (essentially saying that Sam got knocked out, and they both made a deal with April that she wouldn't get killed if she brought him back).

There were certain moments that made Aline get sick of the lies and want to tell Sam the truth, but then she saw how good he was feeling, and it changed her mind.

If she and Dean didn't do what they did, Sam would've died. So would Cas. Those facts made the piled up lies completely worth it.

She almost changed her mind about keeping Sam out of the loop (no matter how pissed he'd be) when Zeke said they had to kick Cas out of the bunker even though he had the Enochian tattoo. He was warded.

_He was warded when April found him, and she killed him._

Zeke's response popped up in her head unbidden. Both she and Dean appreciated that he brought Cas back, but Cas was the one who vouched for Zeke when neither she nor Dean knew him from Jack.

_If he stays, I am afraid I will have no choice but to leave._

That was why she and Dean were in the library, where Cas was sitting at the table, happily eating a burrito. They glanced at each other, knowing what they were gonna do would hurt them. Cas was their best friend for crying out loud!

But...

Sam needed Zeke to get all fixed, and Zeke said if Cas stayed, he'd have to leave. There was a possibility Sam would die if Zeke left.

Aline almost left. There was no way she could—

Dean grabbed her hand, rubbing it with his thumb reassuringly. It was only a reminder of the fact that they were doing what they thought was best.

Sam needed to live.

“Epic food,” Cas said. “I can't get enough.”

“Cas, uh, can we talk?” Dean questioned.

“Of course.” He pulled out two chairs: one for Aline and one for Dean. “Dean, Aline, you know I always appreciate our talks, our time together.”

The two hunters sat next to each other on the table.

Aline cleared her throat and laid it down. “Listen, buddy,” she said, keeping her voice as even as possible. “Um... You can't stay.”

Cas just looked at them, confused and hurt.


	9. Dreaming of the Future (Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Dean has dreams of the 2014 that could've been. (Dean's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a serious spur-of-the-moment thing. Originally, this was just going to be a flashback to this verse's version of "The End," but then it did this.
> 
> Also, possible foreshadowing to Aline's endgame? Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not tellin'.
> 
> Hope you like it!

_Dean often found himself dreaming of the version of 2014 Zachariah showed him when he was trying to get him to say yes to Michael._

_He'd see hippie Cas having his “meetings,” as he called them._

_Sometimes he'd even see Lucifer in Sam, in that white suit._

_There was one memory that stuck out both in his mind and his dreams of that trip._

_He had been cuffed to a bookshelf (no thanks in part to his future self) when it happened._

_Someone knocked on the door, and future Dean had answered it, barking out a “What?”_

_Dean hadn't heard the response, but he remembered seeing his future self's face pale before he looked back at him with a glare._

“ _Stay here,” he stated._

“ _Don't have much of a choice here, do I?” Dean replied sarcastically, motioning to the handcuff._

_Future Dean didn't give a response, and he practically sprinted out the door. Half an hour passed before he came back, yanking on a chain._

“ _Come on,” he grunted._

_A dangerous growl that made his hair stand on end followed by an equally terrifying bark was the response._

“ _Listen, I ain't Lucifer, and you know it. No need to growl at me. Come on inside.”_

_Paws padded in, and Dean saw a wolf that looked just like Aline, but the fur was a light gray instead of white, it's eyes a light shade of red. The markings on the wolf were the same shade as it's eyes. It bared it's teeth at his future self, still growling._

_Future Dean was quick to act, picking up the wolf and setting it down on the table where his gun had been, strapping it down and putting a muzzle over it's jaw when it tried to bite him. He stared it right in the eyes. “I know he did something to you, sweetheart. You wouldn't do this. I know you told me to put you down if this happens, but I can't.” He pulled out a piece of paper, a word written in kanji painted on it. “I talked to your uncle, believe it or not. It's open, and they're listening, even though Heaven clearly isn't. He was the one who gave me a way to cure this, to fix you. And I intend to use it. Wanna know why?” He paused, as if waiting for a response from the wolf other than the snarling and growling of a wild animal. “You are not dying on me. Not on my watch.”_

_That was when a string of Japanese words left his future self's mouth. The wolf struggled for minutes before future Dean removed the muzzle. Black smoke flew from the wolf's mouth. Once it was all gone, a familiar face was there in the wolf's place._

_Aline._

_His dreams of that moment weren't all that different, though. The only thing that changed was that he was seeing the memory through his future self's eyes. He watched his hand gently caress her face, her head leaning into his touch._

_Something's changed. Sometimes, she stopped breathing once it was over._

_Either way, he'd wake up. And, if it ended with her not waking up, he'd sneak into her room, just to make sure she was alive and well. She didn't know about that. She didn't need to. It was his little secret._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This verse's version of "Dog Dean Afternoon" is next. I'm working on it as we speak.


	10. Dog Aline Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case takes an interesting turn when Aline mind melds with a dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my twist on "Dog Dean Afternoon."
> 
> Also, it's my birthday guys! Because of this, I'll be posting the rest of season 5, starting season 6 (there's only one part of 6 so far), and starting season 10. Enjoy!

It had been weeks since the two of them kicked Cas out of the bunker, less than that since Charlie came to visit and left for Oz with Dorothy. During that time, the three hunters had forced Kevin into a little vacation time from the angel tablet, sending him off to Branson.

He was still recovering from that trip. Dean and Aline had poured some buffalo milk down his throat. The concoction was the cure-all for a hangover. It had everything in it, except buffalo milk. Dean called him an amateur, saying “The slippery nipple shots at the Dolly Parton Dixie Stampede nearly killed the guy.”

Luckily, Sam found the three of them a case that got them back on the road (Sam, Dean, and Aline, that is) and give them their own break from the bunker. A taxidermist named Max Alexander was mysteriously crushed to death in Enid, Oklahoma. Nearly every joint in his body was dislocated, every bone broken.

Now, the three of them were at the Gentle Earth Vegan Bakery dressed in their FBI suits, following up a lead. Sam had found the logo for Enid's answer to PETA known as S.N.A.R.T.. AKA Showing No Animal Rough Treatment.

Aline and Dean both considered themselves card-carrying members of PETA (People Eating Tasty Animals, not the other one), and they were both disgusted by the vegan place.

At that point, the wise words of a certain Enterprise engineer came into her head: Everybody's entitled to an opinion.

“Always knew I'd find the source of all evil at a vegan bakery,” Dean muttered.

Sam scrunched his nose and asked, “What's that smell?”

Aline sniffed and cringed at the disgusting scent, multiplied times a thousand in her nose. “Patchouli,” she replied, earning a nod from Dean.

“Yeah,” he added, “mixed with depression from meat deprivation.”

Sam hummed in understanding.

“Hey.” Dean pointed to the couple serving behind the counter, both of them wearing dark sunglasses. “You know who wears sunglasses inside?”

“The Blues Brothers,” Aline responded without skipping a beat. The three of them had watched the movie one movie night, and Dean admitted he liked it, even though Jake and Elwood wore sunglasses inside and when it was dark out.

“Yeah, them, blind people, and douchebags.”

Sam, Aline, and he walked up to the counter.

“Olivia and Dylan Camrose?” Sam guessed.

“At your service,” Olivia replied.

“You two are members of S.N.A.R.T.?” Aline questioned.

“Founders and co-presidents, actually. Uh, can we interest you in some literature?” She held up a S.N.A.R.T. brochure, but Sam made a “no” motion with his hand.

“Or a flaxseed scone?” Dylan offered, holding up said-scone. “It's wheat-free, gluten-free, sugar-free, and surprisingly moist.”

Aline cringed at the scent of the scone. No wheat or sugar? She wouldn't punish herself with something like that.

“Let me stop you right there,” Dean stated, and the three hunters took out their ID badges. “Uh, we're here to investigate the death of Max Alexander, a local taxidermist.”

A surprised look appeared on Olivia's face. “He's...dead?”

“You knew him?”

“Ish. Um...small town.”

“Well,” Aline began, “he was murdered last night, and a S.N.A.R.T. Logo was found at the crime scene. You two wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?”

Olivia and Dylan looked at each other.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

The next day, Sam, Dean, and Aline were once again in their fed suits, but this time, they were in the animal shelter. A young man who worked there was now dead in a body bag, claw marks all over his body.

And the cops said all the cats went missing.

Personally, Aline was a bit thankful for that. There were some cats that just didn't like her, despite the fact that she was a demi-god. It was like they could tell she was part-wolf.

Or it could've been the fact that she used to chase cats when she was younger.

She just couldn't help it.

There was this one case with a witch that brought out more of her doggish qualities, which included barking at the mailman, chasing a cat, or playing fetch. Admittedly, that was when the brothers found out about her being able to turn into a wolf.

“Right,” Aline said as the three of them slowly walked past the kennels, “so, yesterday, uh, we're dealing with some sort of snake monster. Today, it's a killer kitty.”

“I don't know,” Sam replied.

“Bet you're glad there aren't any cats here, huh?” Dean questioned with a grin.

She laughed. “You have _no_ idea.”

“Can you actually understand animals?” Sam asked.

“Dude, I'm not Eliza Thornberry. Plus, I'm pretty sure the only time I can even understand 'em is in Mom's memories.”

That was when Dean paused in front of a kennel containing a German shepherd. “Hey. Why does that mutt look familiar?” he inquired.

Sam read the chart clipped to the kennel. “That was the taxidermist's dog. The Colonel.”

“Wait, so, he's been at both crime scenes?” Aline guessed.

“Yeah.”

“Maybe he's a suspect. You know may—” Dean broke off as an officer walked past. “Could be a skinwalker, maybe a shapeshifter. Or somebody like you, Ally.”

She shook her head. “Far as I know, children of Amaterasu can only change into a white wolf, not a German shepherd. 'Sides, doesn't really look like a monster to me. He actually looks pretty cute.”

Dean held up a silver dollar. “One way to find out. Come here, boy. Hey. This isn't gonna hurt at all. Unless it hurts.” He rubbed The Colonel behind the ears with the silver dollar, but the dog didn't react. “Hmm.”

“I guess we can, uh, rule out killer,” Sam stated.

The sheriff walked over to them, and The Colonel barked at him.

“Do you agents need any further assistance?” he questioned, removing his hat.

The Colonel stopped barking.

Aline glanced between the sheriff and the dog, ignoring who answered him. The dog barked again once the sheriff put his hat on his head again.

“Officer,” she said. “Excuse me. Uh, can I borrow your hat?”

Despite the questioning looks she received from the brothers, the sheriff unquestioningly took off his hat for the second time and handed it to Aline. She put the hat on Dean's head, and The Colonel barked. She took the hat off, and The Colonel was silent.

After taking the hat back, the sheriff said to The Colonel before leaving the kennels, “Good luck getting adopted.”

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Kevin found a way to speak to dogs per Sam's request. It was an Inuit spell, like a sort of human/animal mind meld. Sam explained it to the other two as he put The Colonel's hair into a bowl and stirred the contents vigorously.

“Meaning?” both Aline and Dean asked in unison.

“If it works, we should be able to read The Colonel's thoughts,” Sam replied, pouring the contents of the bowl into a glass.

“I'll do it,” Aline volunteered, taking the glass. “I'm part-dog already. Last thing we need is people thinking you two are crazier than you actually are.” She looked down at the red liquid. “Doesn't look so bad.” She drank it in one gulp, cringing.

“So?” Dean asked with a smirk.

“Don't be a smart-ass, Dean.” She gestured to Sam. “Come on.”

Sam handed her the book.

She cleared her throat before reading aloud, _“_ _Deila hér me. Dag eru nou rar vitur orum.”_ She looked over at The Colonel, who was laying down on the floor. “All right. Let's get this party started. Tell me everything you know.”

The dog yawned. Other than that? Nothing.

“What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?” She and Dean laughed, but Sam didn't. “Tough crowd.”

The Colonel barked, but Aline shook her head at the brothers to say that she didn't understand.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

It had been five minutes since Aline drank the red juice, and she still couldn't hear what the German shepherd was thinking. Sam had moved to the bed. Dean, on the other hand, was sitting across from her, eating take-out. Aline was as well, more than she usually did. Foreigner's “I Want to Know What Love Is” was playing on the radio.

The Colonel, on the other hand, had moved to sit at her feet.

“So,” Aline proposed, “call Kevin. Spell tasted like ass and was a bust.”

“At least it didn't affect your appetite,” Dean pointed out.

“Yeah. I gotta keep up with you, ya know.”

“ _Change the station,”_ a strange male voice said to her.

Aline looked down at The Colonel, who was looking up at her.

“ _Change the station.”_

“What?” Aline asked.

“What?” Sam inquired.

She waved her finger at the younger brother, not looking away from The Colonel. “You – shut up. It's working!”

“It – go!”

“Say that again.”

“ _You call this classic rock?”_ He scoffed. _“Next thing you know, they'll be playing Styx. And Dennis DeYoung? A punk.”_

Dean had been the one to really introduce her to classic rock. Her mother might have started it, but Dean had been the one to nurture her love of it and make it into what it was now.

“Dennis DeYoung's not a punk. He's Mr. Roboto, bitch.”

“Why are you arguing with the dog about Styx?” Dean inquired, chuckling slightly.

“Wh – uh, yeah. Um, hey. What were you trying to tell us about Cowboy Hat?”

“ _The douchewheel who killed my best friend was wearing a cowboy hat.”_

Aline cataloged the insult in the back of her mind for later. “And the pothead, too?”

“ _Yep. Same guy killed both.”_

“Ask about the cats,” Sam said while Dean threw a rolled-up food wrapper past her into the garbage can.

“Yeah, uh – ” Aline casually took the wrapper out of the garbage can and put it in front of Dean. “And what about the cats?”

“ _I don't know.”_

Dean held up the food wrapper. “I don't want this,” he said, but Aline was focused on The Colonel.

“ _I couldn't see much. I didn't exactly have the best view in the orphanage. Oh, but I could smell him. Guy reeked of red meat, dishwashing detergent and tiger balm.”_

“Huh,” she said thoughtfully, turning back to face Dean.

“So,” Sam began, “what's he saying?”

Dean threw the food wrapper towards the garbage can again, missing this time.

“Uh, that the – the guy,” she retrieved the food wrapper from the floor and tossed it across the table to Dean, “he smelled like ground chuck and soap suds and old-lady cream.”

“Ally, what are you doing?” Dean asked.

She scratched behind her ear. “I don't know.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw The Colonel turn his head on the side and laugh. She scratched behind her ear again. “Oh, what are you laughing at?” The question came out as a growl.

That was the moment a vehicle pulled up outside.

“ _Uh...”_ He barked.

Aline stood up, went to the window, and parted the curtains, seeing a mailman getting out of the vehicle.

“Hey! Hey, hey! Yeah!” She pointed at the mailman, not noticing the look the brothers shared behind her back. “You! You!”

The mailman looked at her, but he walked away. The Colonel continued to bark.

“Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, you! You! You! You!” She growled, her ears tilting back menacingly. She didn't hear Sam calling her name.

“Uh, Ally?” Dean called, making her look at him.

“Hmm?” Her ears righted themselves.

“I think the spell worked.”

“Fact, I think it worked a little too well,” Sam added.

Aline sat down at the table again, a confused look on her face. “What?”

The brothers shared a look.

“We think...you might be a dog.”

Aline scratched behind her ear again. “Dog? Me? Nah. I'm a wolf, and you both know it.”

“You're scratching your head. You're...barking at the mailman. You're playing fetch.”

To prove Sam's point, Dean threw the food wrapper into the garbage can again.

“I – ” Aline looked at the food wrapper and made a move toward it, but she restrained herself, making a whimpering noise. “Ruh-roh.”

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Admittedly, Aline was feeling a little cranky after having The Colonel shoot down her chocolate bar, warning her of the possible effects.

Turned out, there were some side-effects of the spell, which, in her opinion, would've been _real_ nice to know before she swallowed the potion.

Now, all four of them were heading back to the shelter to look for some clues (The Colonel had made some dog puns, and Aline threatened to clip off his nuts). They were about to climb into the Impala, but Aline noticed bird crap on the windshield. Specifically, pigeon crap.

Mind you, she loved Baby as much as Dean did. She even helped him fix her a few times. (This is just to explain how much angrier this made her).

“Aw, are you kidding me?” she growled, looking up at the lamp pole where a pigeon was sitting. “Hey, dick move, pigeon!”

“ _Screw you, asshat!”_ the pigeon replied.

That was the moment The Colonel explained that animals had a universal language. _“Like Esperanto. But,”_ he added, _“this one actually caught on.”_

“ _And I'm just getting started, too. Brewing a real big one. Ha. Bet your ride's gonna look sweet in white.”_

“What's he saying?” Dean asked.

“You – he's being a douchebag!”

“ _Who you calling 'douchebag,' douchebag?”_

“Oh, shut it, you winged rat!”

“Ally,” Sam warned.

“What?” she barked.

“Hey.” He waved to the man and woman watching (that she just noticed, but she didn't really care. The pigeon was being a real douchebag). “Just calm down. Just get in the car.” He smiled, glancing over at Dean for help.

“ _Ha ha. That's right, Sally. Go cry to mama.”_

Aline took out her gun and pointed it at the pigeon. “Oh, that's it you son of a bitch!”

“Aline!” Dean said, grabbing Aline's gun arm and pulling it down. “Get in the car.”

Sam waved in two directions to onlookers, but Aline got in a power slash on the pigeon, much to her satisfaction and Sam's disapproval.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

The case was finished, and the spell wore off at the worst possible time. The Colonel was just about to tell her the _real_ reason dogs were put on the planet.

Turned out it was chef who had Stage IV carcinoma. He had been way past standard treatment, but he found a temporary cure with the help of a Pawnee shaman and a zoo membership. The dogs helped her and Dean take him out.

The Colonel had been adopted by Olivia and Dylan.

Sam and Dean were waiting for her by the Impala.

“How did it go?” Sam asked.

“Well, bad news is I'm gonna miss him. Good news is it looks like the spell is finally wearing off,” she replied. “You okay? The Stetson man got you pretty good.”

The chef had apparently been able to smell Zeke's angel mojo in Sam and declared him to be the main course. He'd called Aline dessert, since he could smell both dog and wolf in her.

“Yeah, I'm fine. I-I just, uh...I can't stop thinking about what he said.”

“I keep tellin' ya, Sammy,” Dean said. “The guy was out of his freaking gourd.”

“Yeah, but, I mean why – why would he ask that? Why – why did he want to know what I was?”

Aline shrugged. “Who knows? He was all jacked up on juice, you know? He was possessed by something he couldn't control. It was...” It took her a few minutes to think of the right words to say. “It was a – matter of time before it completely took over.”

Dean nodded in agreement. “You can't reason with crazy, right?”

“I don't know,” Sam replied.

“Well, we do. Trust us, Sam. You got nothing to worry about.”

The three of them got into the Impala, Sam climbing into the backseat this time. Aline and Dean glanced at Sam before sharing a short look, convinced that not telling Sam about Zeke was the right thing to do.

Dean started the engine, and they drove away, back to the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, there'll be a great divine intervention. See you guys then.


	11. Cursed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aline and the Winchester come into contact with a cursed zone while searching for Kevin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/3 post-Dog Aline Afternoon chapters. Enjoy!

Aline's eyes opened to find herself in Kamiki Village once more, standing where the boulder had been. She was in her anthro form (the same one she was in in the River of Heavens).

Apparently, her mind meld with The Colonel triggered another memory. She thought it would trigger a different one. But they hadn't done the other stuff yet, so _that_ particular pain in the ass wasn't coming for a while yet, thank God. She shuddered at the bad memories linked to it.

“What are you shuddering about?” Sam asked. He was once again the size of a bug and sitting on her shoulder. Dean was standing beside her, once again invisible to everyone but the three of them (plus Kevin).

“Something that's coming up that I hate with a burning passion,” she replied. “It's not coming for a long time yet, but I thought the mind meld would trigger it. Thank my mother that it didn't. Let's get outta here.”

Aline and Dean ran out of Kamiki and were greeted with a wide open field. The field was almost completely covered by a cursed zone. Only a few spots were curse free, including the pathway in front of them.

“What is this place?” Dean asked.

“ _Huh?”_ Sam began. _“You probably know this already, Ammy, but... This here is Shinshu Field, the most beautiful field in Nippon. At least it's supposed to be... But ever since that incident, I've been getting a bad vibe. We better watch where we're going.”_

“No kidding,” Aline added, walking forward. “There's cursed zones almost everywhere.” She pointed at the tree. “That's the Guardian Sapling Sakuya was talking about.”

“ _It's supposed to be a place for travelers to rest and recuperate, but just look at it! It looks like it could fall over at any moment! This place is definitely cursed from the looks of it!”_

“So cursed zones are like cursed objects,” Dean inferred.

“Not exactly. Listen to Sam.”

“ _Places where evil has taken hold, luring monsters from far and wide are known as cursed zones. But I've never seen one this big. It's withered all the plant life in the area, even that big tree! It'd take a monster with powers beyond even a god to do this!”_

None of them spoke for a few minutes. A glance over at Dean revealed that he was trying to think of what kind of monster would do this. Same with Sam.

Aline knew. She looked straight at where she knew the Moon Cave was, glaring at it and clenching her jaw. She wasn't ready for him yet, she knew, but he'd better be ready for her. Same with the other bosses that came her way.

Sam brought her out of her thoughts.

“ _That tree's an offshoot of Sakuya. It protects the area. Maybe the natural beauty here would return if we revived it... But how the heck could we do that, anyway?”_

Aline turned away from the tree and walked toward the next one, determination coursing through her veins. Dean was barely able to keep up with her the whole walk there. Every now and then, she'd glare over at the Moon Cave.

“You okay?” Sam asked.

“I'm fine,” she replied as Dean caught up to them.

“You know what caused the cursed zone,” he said. It wasn't a question, and all three of them knew it.

Truth be told, she didn't want to wait to face him, wanting to take him head on (maybe it was the cursed zone messing with her head?), but she had no choice. He'd be wielding things she didn't have yet, and he'd probably beat her in seconds.

“Orochi.” She went to walk again, but Dean held her back with a hand on her chest.

“Hold on a second. That's the second time you've mentioned that name. Who is he?”

She sighed. “He's a huge eight-headed dragon Nagi defeated a hundred years ago and now, someone woke him up.”

“Do you know who?” Sam asked, earning a small grin from Aline.

“Yeah, just I'm not gonna tell ya. Don't wanna ruin the shock factor of it. I'm supposed to know anyway.” She switched to her wolf form and put Dean onto her back before running off to a house that stood next to a cave entrance. Beside the house was a stream. A man was chopping wood in front of the house. Aline caught the man's attention, and he looked right at her since, as mentioned earlier, Dean was invisible to everyone else.

She remembered this guy. The game called him Nameless Man.

“ _What just happened!?”_ the Nameless Man asked. _“I was out here chopping wood and communing with nature as usual, when I heard a loud rumbling like an earthquake from the lake. Then a huge gust of wind blew up out of nowhere.”_

Aline shuddered at that, remembering her vision from the hospital of trees being yanked out of their roots by the wind.

“ _I don't know what happened next,”_ the Nameless Man continued unaware of her reaction, _“but when I came to, it was like this. My art workshop was just across the stream there, but it up and vanished when this cursed zone appeared. The earth must be angry.”_ He crossed his arms over his chest, a disappointed look on his face. _“All I want is to live with nature n peace, man. But now I can't. I noticed a figure running from the lake toward Kamiki. Whoever it was, man, I hope mother earth kept them safe.”_

“ **He's safe, trust me,”** Aline replied reassuringly, subtly glancing over at the cave.

The Nameless Man saw her glance. _“What's up, nature buddy? Curious about that cave?”_

She, Sam, and Dean nodded in unison.

“ _It's the entrance to a place called Hana Valley... the site of an amazing waterfall. But monsters have moved in now. There's a trippy crystal ball that makes plants grow enshrined there. You'd think gardeners would be flocking here for it! Actually, not long ago that Susano guy went marching in there.”_

The three hunters glanced at each other, eyes wide with shock. _Kevin._

“ _It's weird. Normally, he runs away at the sight of monsters. And he hardly seems the type to try his hand at gardening. Anyway, it's bad karma, man. You could be attacked if you went in.”_

Aline ran away from the man, across the bridge, and entered Hana Valley. It was all dark and gloomy, not exactly a cursed zone, but the place gave her chills anyway. The water was a dark brown instead of clear and blue-looking.

She could feel the look the brothers shared as she ran up a hill and across a bridge. On top of the second hill was a campfire surrounded by five imps (three green and two red). Two of the green imps were dancing while the third was playing it's flute. The red imps were drinking something out of big orange bowls.

By the time they noticed the three hunters, the battle had already begun. It ended in thirty seconds (with Aline getting five demon fangs), and an island appeared in the lake for about five seconds before disappearing.

“ _Huh?”_ Sam questioned. _“We got rid of the monsters, so why did the gods' power disappear? Guess the curse on the gods of these lands must be really strong. They can't intervene till we do something about this stagnant air.”_

Aline ran through the cave and the next area, dodging evil trees (Dean got a kick out of those for half-a-second before getting punched by one), running across a bridge before coming through an arch into a cave. A wall mural was mostly blurred by the cursed zone, but she could still see a tree along with a few other things.

Sam jumped off her snout and hopped toward the mural. “Whatever this thing is, I can't tell what it means,” he said.

“That's 'cause some parts of it are blurred out, genius,” Dean said, pointing out the obvious.

That probably earned him a bitch face, but Sam was too small for him to get the full effect of it, earning chuckles from the other two.

Aline was the first to notice Kevin. The prophet was trying to push a boulder, and she went to walk towards him, but her path was blocked by two green imps appearing out of nowhere, playing their flutes. Something tunneling through the dirt caught her attention. As soon as it was in between the two imps, the tunneler jumped out.


	12. BALL-PUSHING PHYSICS!!!! (Take One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana Valley is restored...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am _so_ sorry this took so long. There were days I just didn't feel like working on this. To make up for my lateness, you guys are gonna get two chapters of this fic today (mostly because I finished them both last night). These two chapters were originally all one chapter, but then it turned out to be ten pages all together, so it's now two chapters.
> 
> Enjoy!

The tunneler had a sickly yellow color of its flesh and body, monkey-like hands and feet, and moved in a manner similar to simians. It was wearing tattered clothing of varying shades of yellow, from a light color to a dark earth-like saturation. Like the other imps, it wore a paper mask on its face with the katakana for ha.

It also had a giant yellow drum and two sticks in its hands, which it used to play a four note beat before burrowing itself underground again.

It took Aline a short amount of time to beat the two green imps. The yellow imp, on the other hand, took a while longer. In the end, though, she ended up getting three demon fangs richer.

The mural cleared right up, and Sam hopped back over to her, finally noticing Kevin pushing on that boulder.

Kevin looked over his shoulder, causing Aline's tail to start wagging. _“Hm? What's all that racket?”_ he inquired, fully turning around to face the three of them. _“Oh, it's you, mutt! What're you doing here?”_ That was when his face turned red with anger. _“Go home! I already told I'm not looking for apprentices.”_

 **“** **You're gonna need my help, ya know,”** Aline pointed out, her tail wagging in happiness. Still, she was a bit mad at him for not mentioning the side-effects of the Inuit spell (not that it changed her much. Except for the fact that she had been able to hear what animals were thinking, but that's beside the point).

 _“Anyway,”_ he continued, ignoring her statement, _“Hana Valley is no place for a mutt like you. Beyond this point lies my secret training ground. It's the perfect place to hide – ”_

That made the three hunters glance at each other, but Aline grinned when she realized what he was going to say next. In her mind, Susano was a good example of character development. Just, it wasn't going to happen _quite_ yet.

 _“Er... I mean, to train!”_ Kevin covered up his slip with a lie, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment as he cleared his throat. _“Now scoot! Be off with ya!”_ He whacked them away with Tohenboku before going back to trying to push the rock away again.

Aline shook her head and ran over to the mural. Sam jumped off her head and stared at it.

“It looks like some kind of ritual, but something's missing,” he mused. “I wonder what it could be.”

She grinned smugly, feeling Dean's eyes on her.

“You know what's missing, don't you?” he asked.

Instead of responding, she drew a circle right where the sun should go. **“Trust me. They're not gonna be this easy later on,”** she stated as the rock blocking the way exploded, opening a pathway to another area. **“There's gonna be a** _**lot** _ **more brush powers as we get further into this.”**

Kevin jumped in surprise. _“What in heaven's name!?”_ he exclaimed. _“How did that happen?”_ He crossed his arms over his chest. _“Well, no I can go hide – ”_ he paused, clearing his throat to correct his mistake. _“Er... I mean, now I can go train!”_ He then ran down the unblocked passage.

Aline grabbed Dean by the back of his shirt and put him on her back. At this point, he didn't even bother to put up a fight. She then took off running after Kevin, wall-jumping up a ledge (Dean wrapped his arms around her neck to keep himself from falling off of her back) and running down the pathway.

She stopped at the entrance to a huge room, where a tiny sapling sat right in the middle. There were two paths on either side leading up to a balcony. From that balcony, you could see the sky. There was even a ledge that stuck out. It was filled with water.

 _“What a strange place,”_ Sam said before any of them could say anything. _“Is this really the secret training ground Susano mentioned? Speaking of which, where'd pops go anyway?”_

Dean and Aline chuckled at that, even though they both knew that it was just Issun's nickname for Susano. The fact that Sam was calling Kevin “pops” was just amusing to the two of them.

“Go ahead and laugh,” Sam grumbled. “I can't control what comes out of my mouth.”

“Of course you can, Sammy,” Dean pointed out. “All you gotta do is keep your mouth shut.”

 **“** **That's right,”** Aline agreed.

“You know I can't do that. Especially now,” Sam threw in.

**“** **You're right.”**

“I'm right and Sam's right. We can't both be right,” Dean teased, earning a grin from Aline.

**“** **You know what? You're also right.”**

All three of them were laughing as she ran up to the tiny sapling.

 _“What's up with this tiny sapling?”_ Sam questioned. _“Hm? I smell a faint scent like Sakuya's coming from this sapling!”_

 **“** **Course you would,”** Aline teased. **“You've been in her clothes for my mom knows how long.”**

She could tell that Sam was blushing at that while she turned around and power slashed the row of logs that barricaded the entrance to the next room. Once that was finished, she grinned wolfishly, knowing what exactly was coming next.

**“** **Get ready to see one of the funniest scenes ever.”**

Going through the first (and only) door she saw, the three hunters entered another circular room, smaller than the previous one. Kevin was standing in the middle. There were four torches placed in four specific areas surrounding him.

He appeared to be pissed.

“There he is,” Dean said as she ran up to him.

Kevin pulled out Tohenboku, raising it like he was prepared to chop something in half. _“Rawrrrr!”_ he grunted.

 _“What now!?”_ Sam asked.

_“You... You foul beast! How did you get in here!?”_

_“Foul... beast?”_

Aline tilted her head to the side in confusion as she stared at the “foul beast”...

...but it was just a bear with a small green leaf on it's head. It was standing on a clear crystal ball, but it was asleep.

She heard Dean laughing from her back.

 _“You have some nerve sneaking into my private training ground,”_ Kevin added, ignoring what Sam just said and Dean's laughter. _“Now you shall get a taste of my new secret technique!”_

_“Your 'foul beast' looks like an ordinary sleepy bear to me, pops.”_

_“Enough talk! My blade thirsts for battle! Here goes nothing! Susano-Style SUSANO!!!!”_ As mentioned earlier, Susano was Kevin's favorite character, so to say that he was playing him up would be an understatement. _“SU!”_

The process was the same as it was back in Kamiki Village, except this time Kevin was saying, _“SU! SA! NO! SUSANO!”_ and they both were slashing torches instead of rocks.

_“Now for Susano-Style... Exploding Implosion!!!!”_

They teamed up to slash the sleeping bear, waking him up for at most one second before he fell flat on his back, off the ball.

 _“Hm? Aha ha ha ha ha ha!”_ Kevin laughed heartily. _“That'll teach you, you foolish beast! You're no match for my new secret technique!”_

It was silent except for the bear's snores as Aline walked up to Kevin, once again tilting her head at him.

The prophet made a shocked sound, sweat dripping down his forehead like he was trying to think of what to say, before he sheathed his sword once again and coughed twice.

 _“Um... Uh... Rest in peace, foul beast,”_ he stuttered out. _“The great warrior Susano condemns the offense, not the offender. Anyway, there are other monsters I must deal with!”_ Once again, he ran out of the room, laughing.

Sam yawned after a few seconds, making the other two laugh.

“What?” he asked.

Dean climbed off Aline's back as she changed to her human form, the two of them still laughing.

“The bear snores louder than you do,” Dean teased.

The younger Winchester grumbled, Aline joining in once her eyes landed on the giant crystal ball the bear had been sleeping on.

“What's the matter?” Dean stopped laughing.

She refused to answer, instead choosing to get the whole thing done and over with. She began pushing the ball out of the room, but not before Sam hopped over to Dean's shoulder.

Admittedly, it wasn't that bad, but Aline knew that this mechanic would get more irksome as time went on, like the brush puzzles.

Once she was in the middle of the hallway, Dean walked in front of her and put his hand on the ball. “What's the matter?”

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. “You're making this more difficult than it has to be, Dean,” she responded.

“What more difficult?”

“Ball-pushing physics.” She shuddered afterwards.

“It doesn't look that hard.”

“That's only 'cause it's the first one. It's gonna be harder later on, so I'm gonna need you two to shut your damn mouths and let me concentrate.” Aline didn't mean to be snappy, really she didn't, but she _hated_ the ball-pushing physics in the game. Thankfully, from what she understood, she didn't have to do every single incarnation of the cursed mechanic when living it.

Same with another one she wasn't looking forward to.

Thank Amaterasu for small favors.

Dean moved out of the way, and she was able to push the ball out of the passageway. But, right as she was about to push it up the hill, it moved toward the tiny sapling.

“Son of a _bitch!”_ she growled, stomping over to the ball.

Luckily, the boys weren't making fun of her.

Once she was back to where she was, she pushed the crystal up the rest of the hill and into the water resting in the ledge. The crystal was pushed up by a fountain of water.

“Don't bother saying anything, Sammy,” she said. “I know what I gotta do.”

“Experience, right?” Sam checked.

She nodded, walking over to the balcony. “I've played this game four times. Every single playthrough to a hundred percent.”

With that, she drew in the sun.

The light from the sun shined on the ball, which, in turn, shined on the tiny sapling, making it grow as big as Konohana itself.

“Sam's gonna say something completely obvious in three...two...one...”

 _“Hey, is this a Guardian Sapling!? It's all withered like the others,”_ he said.

Dean leaned toward Aline's ear and whispered, “You weren't kidding.”

Just then, the stars started twinkling, the nighttime sky replacing the day.

_“What the!? Who turned out the lights? Oh... It's another constellation, Ammy!”_

Just like the past two times, three stars shined brighter than the others. This time, though, the outline of a monkey flashed for a split second. Aline drew in the fourth and fifth stars.

A monkey, holding a shō, spun around a bunch of times before landing on one foot like a ballerina. The monkey, Aline, and Dean all sat down cross-legged on the ground.

 _“Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all...,”_ he began. _“My gratitude for releasing my body from its slumber. Please accept my humble thanks in return for your great kindness. I am Sakigami, one of the triumvirate of flora gods known as the Hanagami. My brethren and I have been entrusted with the brush techniques known collectively as Greensprout. I now grant my humble power to you. Use it wisely.”_

Sakigami, like Yomigami and Tachigami before him, turned into a bright ball and flew right into Aline, granting his power.

The area of Hana Valley they were in returned, and Dean and Aline were standing up again.

 _“That was Sakigami, one of the gods of flora!”_ Sam pointed out. _“Apparently, the Bloom brush technique can make flowers blossom simply by drawing a circle on a withered tree. Hey!”_ He jumped off of Dean's shoulder and hopped over to the withered tree in front of them. _“Maybe it'll make the withered Guardian Saplings blossom, too!”_

Aline didn't mention this to the boys, but she'd been practicing drawing bloom circles when she couldn't sleep at night. She took a deep breath and drew a bloom circle.

Just like that, the tree blossomed, clearing Hana Valley of it's cursed zone, almost like when she cut the fruit down from Konohana. She could practically feel the difference in the air.

The smell of cherry blossom petals wafted into her nostrils, and she loved it. After all, cherry blossom was her favorite scent.

 _“Wow! Look at how everything grew back so quick! Sakuya wasn't kidding about the power of the Guardian Saplings! So this is what Hana Valley's supposed to look like...”_ Sam paused, looking around. _“Seems Sakuya's Guardian Sapling has lifted the evil curse. I'm not sure how weak the gods have become recently...”_

Aline knew. Boy did she know.

 _“But it must've taken some wickedly strong power to suppress this magnificent Guardian Sapling. Even if you_ are _Shiranui reborn... We might be up against more than we bargained for!”_

“No shit, Sherlock,” Aline muttered under her breath.

_“Hey, Ammy! What about that withered Guardian Sapling outside? I bet you could revive it like you did this one! And by bringing that Guardian Sapling back to life, we might be able to lift the curse there, too! What are we waiting for? Leap before you think, right!?”_

* * *

**Yellow Imp:**

**Sakigami:  
**


	13. Rufus Can Dance!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the stuff of legends!

Fifteen minutes later (after changing back into her wolf form and having another fight against a yellow imp, earning three demon fangs in the process), the three hunters were back in Shinshu Field, standing by the archway that led to the withered Guardian Sapling.

One bloom circle later, and Shinshu Field was restored from the Guardian Sapling to the entrance to the next area and the Moon Cave.

_“Wow! That nasty cursed zone is completely gone! The plants and animals are back! And just feel that fresh breeze!”_

Aline closed her eyes, the breeze wiping away the dirtiness of the cursed zones. Of course, she knew there'd be more of them, there was no doubt about that, but it made her appreciate fresh breezes like that more.

_“Now that's what I call Great Divine Intervention! If you keep on dispelling the evil curse like this, I bet the gods of nature will lend you their powers!”_

A bright light from Kamiki Village caught the attention of all three hunters, and they watched as Konohana grew bigger and sprouted leaves.

“Hey, that's...” Dean began. “That's Sakuya's tree, isn't it?”

_“Maybe she perked up 'cause you revived a Guardian Sapling?”_ Sam asked.  _“Well, we can stop by and see her later. I mean, we're kinda on a roll here. How about we take a look around Shinshu Field first?You've been gone for 100 years, right? A good run around the place will do ya good!”_

They went to the Dojo (beating a demon gate in the process to get a pond with a mermaid fountain and the bridge back), the Agata Forest Port, the Moon Shrine, the Moon Cave (Aline growled at the barrier before the three of them left), and, finally, a house not too far away from the Moon Shrine. It was nighttime by the time they arrived.

There, in front of the house, Aline fought a koi fish. It was wearing a robe and geta and had large fins as wings, which were also razor sharp. The name of this enemy was the Dead Fish. Both brothers laughed at the name of the enemy, but they stopped when it latched onto Aline and self-destructed.

The three of them coughed a few times and wiped off the dust from the explosion before walking into the house. A man was sitting crosslegged, talking to himself. He was smoking a kiseru. A symbol that looked like a cherry was drawn on a piece of paper on the wall in black ink.

_“No, no, no!”_ he muttered.  _“That can't be right... It shouldn't be doing that...”_

_“Hey there,”_ Sam greeted.  _“You got a minute?”_

The man turned around and looked at the three hunters. _“...Hm? Whoa! What's this little wisp doing here?”_

_“Hey, who you callin' a wisp! I'm Issun the Wandering Artist!”_ She could feel Sam hopping in anger (and hear the anger in his voice) on the top of her head.

_“Well, well, well. You're little ball of fire, aren't you?”_ He stood up.  _“I'm Tama. Tama the Flaming Pyrotechnist! That's what they call me.”_

“He's a pyrotechnist? And he smokes a pipe?” Dean questioned.

**“** ** Yup,”  ** Aline replied.  ** “It's a wonder he hasn't killed himself by dropping that pipe into his explosives.” **

Tama sat down again.  _“Listen up, you two. I'm just about to set off a hum-dinger of a doozy. Take a look at the formula I posted on the wall there.”_ He pointed at the cherry drawing, ignoring the conversation Aline  & Dean had.  _“My whole career as a pyrotechnist has led to that formula, friends. It's for a little firework I've dubbed the Midnight Wonder Boy! There's only one problem...”_

**“** **What is it?”**

_“Even though I know the formula is sound, it's not working right yet.”_

“That _does_ sound like a problem,” Sam pointed out.

Suddenly, it looked like a lightbulb just lit up in Tama's head, and he looked at her right in the eye.  _“I know! Listen, pup. You've got good eyes. Fiery eyes... Smoldering eyes... Maybe your red-hot glare is just what I need to set this off! Feast your eyes on the greatest display the world has ever seen! Hold onto your hats, kids. Here I go!”_ He stood up for the second time.  _“The brightest constellation in the sky – the Midnight Wonder Boy!”_

He did a few hand motions while grunting before he threw some bombs into the giant bowl. He twirled the stick in his hand and flicked it at the explosives.

Aline drew the cherry symbol that was on the wall, creating a cherry bomb.

The three hunters ran outside just as Midnight Wonder Boy went off through the chimney and into the sky. The shapes that were created from the fireworks were a boar, a deer, and a butterfly. She stood up on her hind legs and pawed at the fireworks like they were treats or a ball she wanted to play with, even jumping up to try to catch them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Dean had a smile on his face. It was brightened even more with the light from the display.

_“Holy smokes!”_ Sam exclaimed.  _“That Tama may have a few screws loose but boy, can he deliver!”_

“That's for sure,” Dean added. Aline nodded in agreement, her tail wagging in happiness.That was when the stars grew brighter for the second time that visit (fourth time for the whole adventure).

_“Hm? That light again... It's another constellation, Ammy!”_

Four stars shined brighter than the others.

“It looks like the Big Dipper!”

The shape that flashed over it before the stars connected was of a pig standing on a cherry shaped object. There were two stars missing, and Aline filled them in no problem. The shape flashed again before the entire sky grew brighter.

A boar rolled out on a cherry bomb, followed by four baby pigs holding four lit-up sticks. The boar was rolling away from the babies as fast as he could so the fire wouldn't touch the wick. He braked a few inches in front of the hunters, and one of the sticks touched the wick, lighting up the bomb. Frantically, the boar blew the fire out before the bomb could explode before turning around to face them. The sticks all went out as well.

_“Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all...,”_ he greeted.

**“** ** Hi, Bakugami,”  ** Aline replied with a chuckle. Bakugami's introduction was one of her favorite parts of the entire game, so to see it played before her eyes was a real treat. Sam and Dean were even laughing.

_“Too often, it is easy to forget that which we cannot see. Hidden away, I had lost track of you. But now my soul is at ease. I, Bakugami, god of explosive force, lend my power to your cause. Use the Cherry Bomb to lay wast to foes and obstacles alike!”_

The sticks lit up again before Bakugami attempted to roll away. The babies ran after him. All five were far away before the bomb exploded, the new power rolling into Aline.

_“ Hey, did another brush technique just come back to you?” _ Sam questioned

**“** ** Nope. Bakugami just wanted to invite me out to lunch tomorrow,”  ** Aline joked.

_“ That was Bakugami, the god of explosions. His technique is called Cherry Bomb. Tama's enthusiasm must've awakened the god's power in you! Well, what're ya waitin' for? Let's give that Cherry Bomb a try! What about that cracked wall over there? Why don't you try a Cherry Bomb on it? But be careful.” _ He gulped.

**“** ** Thanks for the vote of confidence.”  ** For the second time, she drew a cherry bomb, this time in front of the crack in the wall.

_BOOM!_

With that, there was now a hole in the wall.

_“Whoa, look at that hole! It blasted that cracked wall to smithereens! That Cherry Bomb is one destructive technique! I mean, just think what it could do to monsters! It's gonna be tricky handling something that powerful! But I bet you'll be using it all the time once you master it!”_

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Green leaves were gently falling in Kamiki Village by the time the three hunters walked in. She could feel the surprise coming off both brothers in waves. Dean was sitting on her back once again.

_“ Wow, what's all this?” _ Sam asked.  _ “The village's just bustling with activity! Wonder what's going on?” _

Aline ran down the hill, and, dancing by the bridge, she saw Komuso.

**“** **Hey, pothead,”** she greeted.  **“What's up?”**

_“Ah ha ha!”_ he replied happily.  _“What a joy to see life returning to the land! Just 15 more to go... We will be blessed with a miracle when all the trees are in bloom!”_

She nodded with a grin.

“What does he mean by that?” Dean inquired.

**“** **Trees,”** she replied.  **“We have to bloom all 15 trees before Konohana can be bloomed.”**

“Ah.”

Thirty-five minutes later, all fifteen trees were bloomed, but it was nighttime. Aline took the boys into Mr. & Mrs. Orange's house. She almost jumped when she saw Rufus and Ellen, but then she remembered it wasn't actually them.

Ellen made the cherry cakes she promised. Afterwards, the three hunters ran up to the place where they first met Mr. Orange, and Aline made it daytime.

**“** **Get ready for my favorite Mr. Orange scene in the entire game,”** she told the boys with a huge grin.

Rufus was standing on that balcony, staring at Konohana.

Aline switched back to her human form and said, “All right, Mr. Orange. I like you, and you don't like me. But one way or another...you're going to scratch behind my ears.”

The boys laughed before the three of them (more Dean and Aline, since Sam was bug sized) ran up to Rufus.

_“At last...,”_ he began,  _“At last, the answer to all my prayers! All the village's trees have sprung back to life! It is time to harness the power that dwells within the good earth.”_ He looked up.  _“Yes! It is time for the Konohana Shuffle! I shall summon back the spirit of the divine tree Konohana!”_ He then pulled the Sake of Valor out of his robe.

“Alcohol?” Dean asked.

“Oh, it gets better, trust me,” she replied, grinning widely.

_“But first, I must break my vow of temperance. I shall gingerly sip this sake, and soon we shall see blossoms!”_ He drank the whole thing down in six gulps, earning laughs from all three hunters, before breathing it out and wiping his mouth.  _“Oh, yes. Yes! YES!!!!”_

Then, something else happened...

...the orange on his head grew bigger than his head!

_“Hey gramps, you OK?”_ Sam asked worriedly, but his own laughter was mixed in.  _“You got a real weird look in your eyes!”_

Rufus turned around to face them. _“Snowball! Issun! What you're about to see is the stuff of legends!”_

All three of them turned their heads away and coughed because his breath stank.

_“Behold, the secrets of secrets! I give you... the Konohana Shuffle!”_

The dance itself was pure gold. Aline wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she did the Konohana Shuffle when she was alone either in her room or the bunker while listening to the song.

As Rufus performed the dance and pointed his hand and his wooden cane at the sacred tree, that area burst into bloom. She hummed the song as he danced.

Little did she realize that she was dancing along with him, drawing bloom circles (not sun rise circles) when it was required. She also didn't realize that Dean was filming the whole thing on his cell phone.

She didn't miss once.

Now, instead of leaves, it was cherry blossom petals that were gently falling to the ground. Rufus collapsed onto the ground, passed out. The orange on his head was back to normal size. Aline walked over to him and poked him with her foot, much to Dean's amusement.

“Dude, you don't just go poking people with your foot,” Sam chastised.

“Yes, _Mom,”_ Aline replied.

Just then, a bright pink ball of light shined from Konohana, Sakuya appearing in front of it.

_“Ah... Great Amaterasu,”_ she greeted.

_“S-Sakuya!?”_ Sam stuttered, clearly able to see her true form.  _“You're alive!? And you... Um... look very nice!”_

The wood sprite chuckled lightly, along with Aline and Dean. _“Little bug friend... I see you are full of spunk as always.”_

“Here it comes,” Dean whispered in Aline's ear.

_“I also owe this elderly gentleman my deepest thanks. What bravery!”_

Sam's silence about the bug thing clearly shocked Dean. “Man, she must look really nice if he lets a comment like that pass.”

_“Mere words cannot express the depth of my gratitude. Thanks to you all, I have been restored and re-energized!”_ As she spoke, she floated down toward the three hunters and unconscious Rufus. This time, instead of wearing the kimono, she was wearing a leaf-like bikini and pale pink skirt.

Aline didn't see that, strangely, even though she knew that was what Sakuya was wearing. Instead, she saw Dean dressed up in his FBI suit. She even heard Sakuya speaking with Dean's voice.

Sam gulped.

Aline was panting slightly, much to the real Dean's shock.

What could she say? She  _really_ loved seeing Dean in a suit.

_“Of course, the one who deserves my thanks and respect the most is none other than the glorious god Amaterasu! Praise be to you!”_ Sakuya laughed, as if she could guess what Aline was actually seeing. Afterwards, she changed back into her true form, the one Aline was used to seeing.  _“I cannot guarantee that will mean salvation for all of Nippon, but if you restore the Guardian Saplings spread about the land, you too will benefit from the power that results. I will remain in Kamiki, praying for your mission's success. How I look forward to gazing upon you again! May the fresh scent of flowers protect you always!”_

And, with that, she flew back to Konohana.

The night sky appeared, and a trio of stars twinkled brighter than the others.

_“Aw, man...”_ Sam said, clearly annoyed.  _“What now?”_

Aline filled in the other two needed to complete the constellation, a second monkey. He jumped up, spinning around a few times before crashing to the ground.

The three hunters laughed at the display (fortunately for Aline, Dean had yet to ask her about what she saw when she looked at Sakuya. There was no doubt that he'd bug her about it later).

This monkey was holding a shakuhachi. Sakigami was kneeling behind him, still playing his shō.

_“Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... Long have I hidden myself here among the nature of Kamiki. But the time has come for I, Hasugami, proud member of the Hanagami trio of flora gods, to reveal myself. May my power be of assistance on your grave quest,”_ Hasugami finished. With that, his power flew into Aline, adding to her powers.

_“Holy smokes! That was Hasugami!”_ Sam exclaimed.  _“With the Water Lily power, you can create lily pads on water! You can use them to cross any body of water!”_

“No crap,” Dean said, earning giggles from Aline and a bitch face from Sam.

_“I know! Now that you have this new power, let's use it to travel a bit further outta the village! Remember the waterway leading to the forest the forest that I told ya about?”_

“Yeah,” Aline replied.

_“Our little Sakuya is back is back to her old peppy self, but... There are still lots of Guardian Saplings that haven't blossomed!”_

Aline looked up at Konohana and smiled slightly. She then picked Dean up and ran back down the hill, past the other houses, and past the merchant before it was replaced by the interior of the bunker.

* * *

**Bakugami:  
**

 

**Sakuya's True Form:**

** **

**Hasugami:**

** **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Quick note:** The reason I put that Aline sees Sakuya as Dean (when he's dressed in a suit) is because of the fact Ammy's panting when she sees Sakuya's true form. (She thinks Dean's sexy in a suit.)


	14. Heaven Can't Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The things we do for family..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late! I was debating whether or not "Rock and a Hard Place" should be this chapter or not, but that's next, I can tell you that much! Enjoy!

She was right. Dean _did_ end up bugging her about what (or who) she actually saw Sakuya as. She said that she saw Jeremy Renner. She told him that after weeks of him asking her “Who did you see?” over and over again.

Somehow, she didn't have to tell Kevin and Sam. Honestly, she didn't think her crush on the older Winchester was _that_ obvious.

They both kept telling her to tell Dean, but there were other, more important, things to do. In her mind, at least.

The angels, for one. Also Abbadon and Metatron.

One morning, Aline, Dean, Sam, and Kevin were sitting around in the library. Pictures of a sheaf drawings in read and black with words and cryptic symbols and numbers were laying on the table.

Kevin had called the three of them over for big news.

Sam, Dean, and Aline picked a sheaf of papers up each and looked through them.

“That's your 'big...news', is that you, that you translated the tablet into...doodles?” he questioned disdainfully.

“It's cuneiform,” Kevin replied with a nod.

The three hunters looked at him.

“I-I hit a wall translating the tablet into English. But I found an ancient codex, uh, linking the Angel script to proto-Elamite cuneiform, and I was able to translate the tablet and the footnotes into Elamite, which... is...”

“Doodles,” Dean finished.

“It's extinct.”

“Well, can you read it?” Aline asked.

“Can you?”

She gave him a look. “Nope.”

“No one else can, either. Scholars have tried for centuries.”

“So it's a dead end?” Dean guessed, slapping the papers down on the table in disgust.

Aline did the same, massaging her temples while Sam put his sheaf on the table. She, for one, wished she could read Elamite, just to plow through this dead end. The only languages she could read were English, Latin, and Japanese. Knowing how to read Latin was part of the job description, and, as far as she was aware, she was born being able to read Japanese kanji and romanji. Elamite? Not a chance.

“N-not quite,” Kevin stuttered out. “Now, most proto-Elamite is abstract, but I was able to decipher one phrase from Metatron's footnotes. 'Falling angels.'”

“Okay, so, the footnotes refer to Metatron's spell?” Sam guessed.

“Maybe.”

“Okay.” Sam walked over to the bookshelf as he continued, “Well, maybe if we can decipher the footnotes, then we can reverse the spell and...” He pulled off three of a set of a dozen books.

“Punt those winged dicks back to heaven,” Dean finished, slapping the table. “Where do we start?”

“Research.” Sam tossed one book in front of Dean, Aline, and Kevin. “We comb through the library, see if we can find anything else on Elamite.”

Dean and Aline shared a look, both feeling less than thrilled as they sat down next to each other. Over the past few months, Aline began to share Dean's opinion of research. Now, since she got rejuvenation and power slash and fought more imps and other demons, sitting down to research made her feel restless.

Dean looked down at the book Sam gave him and read aloud, _“Zimmerman's Encyclopedia of Extinct Languages...Volume One: Adai to Atakapa.”_

“How many volumes are there?” Aline asked worriedly.

“24,” Kevin responded without looking up from his book.

The hunter and the demigod shared another look, Dean's mouth working soundlessly.

“Don't worry, we've found them all.” From his tone, it sounded like Kevin was trying to reassure the two of them.

“Awesome,” Dean and Aline said sarcastically in unison.

Sam merely chuffed before looking down at his book.

Aline reluctantly opened her book and began to read, silently begging for something, _anything,_ to break them away from research.

As if someone heard her, Dean's phone rang.

“Thank you, mom,” Aline muttered. She got ready to close her book as Dean answered.

“Hello?”

“ _I may have a case for you,”_ she heard Cas say on the other end.

Dean stood up and walked away from the table, motioning for Aline to follow him. He knew that she would've followed him even if he didn't tell her to. Once she was standing right next to him, he tilted the phone so that she could hear Cas as well.

“ _Four missing in Rexford, Idaho. Presumed dead, but no bodies have been released to loved ones. And, there were reports of a strange substance at the scenes.”_

“Oh, well, hello to you too, Cas,” Aline greeted. “How are you?”

“ _I... am busy.”_

Both hunters shake their heads.

“All right. So, how do you want to do this? You want to meet up at the latest scene? You want us to pick you up? What?”

That was when they heard a trickling sound. Dean and Aline look at each other, feeling puzzled.

“ _Um...I've got my hands full over here. I just – um...”_

“Cas?” Dean questioned. “Hello?”

“– _thought you both would want to know about the case.”_

“Hey, you sure everything's—” Aline asked, but she and Dean heard the click and looked at the phone.

“O-kay...” Dean muttered.

“What are we gonna do?”

“We're gonna get back to researching.” There was a teasing note in his voice, which earned him a glare from the brunette.

“Don't pull that crap, Dean Winchester. I don't wanna read about dead languages until my brain explodes, and I know for a fact that you don't either.”

“Aline Peverell seriously doesn't wanna read a book? It's the end of the world all over again!”

She punched him in the arm with a smile. “Shut up.”

They both chuckled for a minute before Dean said seriously, “Looks like we're going to Idaho.” He went to go back to where Sam and Kevin were researching, but Aline grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Sammy can't come.” She hated to say that, and Dean knew it. “Besides, we don't even know if it's our kinda thing or not.”

Dean nodded reluctantly. “I know. It's just...I'm tired of keeping Zeke a secret from him.”

“Me too. The things we do for family, huh?”

“Yeah.”

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Aline and Dean were in Rexford at the crime scene, all suited up. Sam had, after a bit of arguing (from him, not the other two), conceded to staying back at the bunker with Kevin to help him out.

Currently, they were talking to the sheriff of the local law enforcement.

“So, uh, four missing?” Dean questioned.

“Four dead,” the sheriff corrected. “Just got confirmation.”

The three of them ducked under the yellow tape.

“And, uh, any common threads you can think of?” Aline asked.

“Well, Joe in there had the suicide hotline on speed dial. The gal before him was a shut-in. Had enough antidepressants in her medicine cabinet to stock a pharmacy. The first victims – a married couple out of Sugar City. Pretty much a walking billboard for no-fault divorce.”

“Were they all basket cases?”

“If you ask me to make a list of this county's saddest sacks, these four would've been right on top.”

“All right, so, four unhappy people, one of them definitely suicidal,” Dean concluded. “But you've ruled out suicide?”

The sheriff handed Dean and Aline blue gloves, saying, “You're gonna want to put these on.”

The three of them walked in (while Aline slipped the gloves on, Dean was already wearing white ones), and Aline had to keep herself from plugging her nose at the strong scent. It wasn't sulfur, that was for sure. It smelled like...

“This look like a suicide to you?”

The room was covered with pink. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dean grimace.

“Blood?”

“If the tests come back same as the others...it's everything. Blood, skin, hair, nails. Internal organs. Even clothing fibers. Like these poor souls got run through the world's finest wood-chipper.”

“What about witnesses?” Aline asked.

“Same as the rest. Neighbors reported some kind of a pink flash. By the time we got here, all that was left was...this.”

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

One more person was vaporized before the case was shut, a teenage girl. Thanks to Cas, Dean and Aline were able to find out it was an angel. Specifically a member of the “Hands of Mercy” or Rit Zien.

They found out his name was Ephraim, and he was using the husband's body as a vessel (turned out he'd been listening to Buddy Boyle and let the angel in). Cas was the one who ganked him, thanks to Dean sliding his angel blade to him before Ephraim could even vaporize him.

Now, Dean, Aline, and Cas were sitting in the Impala in front of the Gas'n'Sip.

“Listen, Cas...Back at the bunker, we, uh... Sorry we told you to go,” Dean apologized. “We know that it's been hard on you, you know, on your own. Well, you're adapting. We're proud of you.”

“Thank you. Both of you,” Cas replied with a sigh. “But there's something Ephraim said. The angels – they need help. Can I really sit this out? Shouldn't I be searching for a way to get them home?”

“Sam, Dean, and I will take care of the angels,” Aline reassured him. “You're human now. It's not your problem anymore.”

She watched as the former angel got out of the car. He looked back in through the window at her and Dean, and the three of them waved goodbye to each other. She and Dean watched him walk to the Gas'n'Sip and unlocked the door before Dean started up the Impala.

_The things we do for family..._


	15. Rock and a Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _We have no choice..._

It had been seven weeks since their last case, and Aline and the boys were busy trying to find out if Metatron's spell was, in fact, irreversible like a certain king of Hell claimed.

Aline stretched as she walked into the kitchen, scratching behind her ears after doing so. She saw that Sam was fast asleep lying over the table. _Snoring like a bear,_ she thought with a laugh as she made coffee for both herself and Dean.

“What're you laughing about?” Dean questioned, walking into the kitchen.

“Sam's snoring like a bear,” she replied and handed him his cup of coffee before grabbing a bowl and the box of chocolate Cheerios. It felt like the three of them were living a normal, apple pie life.

Minus the fact that she had white wolf ears and a black-tipped tail coming out of her ass, of course.

Dean chuckled as well at the joke, following her over to where Sam was sleeping. She slammed the bowl onto the table, waking the younger Winchester up.

“Hey,” she greeted as she sat down next to him.

“Hey,” Sam replied, his voice rough from sleep.

“You okay?” Dean asked, all traces of his earlier mirth gone from his voice.

“Yeah...uh...yeah. Just, uh...resting my head for a second. Um, how's Kevin? He, uh—he find anything?”

“Uh, Jack. On about four days no sleep. He looks worse than you.”

“You definitely snore like a bear, by the way,” Aline teased, earning a playful punch from Sam.

“You are _so_ funny. Anyway, what about Crowley? Um, do you guys think he might be lying about the whole, uh, 'Metatron's spell being irreversible' thing?” he asked. Even though he was awake, he still looked half asleep.

“Oh, Crowley lie?” Dean questioned. “I do know one thing. Next time that junkie's jonesing for a hit of blood, we got leverage.”

Sam yawned.

“You want a pillow?” Aline inquired, concerned.

“No, I'm fine,” he replied.

“You're sick,” Dean suggested.

“No, I'm not sick. I'm just, um—I feel like my battery can't recharge.”

That was the moment Dean's cell phone rang.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Angels or dragons.

Dragons or angels.

Those were the questions. Four people had gone missing in the past week in a small town outside of Sioux Falls called Hartford. Jody had been the one to call the three of them. Now, they were standing outside Casey's Great Plains Diner, the place where the last victim had been seen. Dean had parked the Impala next to Jody's truck. All three of them took turns hugging the sheriff.

“Sheriff. Laying off the blind dates, I hope,” Dean joked.

“Yeah. You bite your tongue, boy,” Jody replied before looking over at Aline. “These two giving you any trouble?”

“Nah. Sam's been as quiet as a little bug, though,” Aline teased. “Except at night. He snores like a freakin' bear.”

Sam laughed sarcastically. “So?” he asked, clearly wanting to get down to business.

“So. Car was right over there, ass over teakettle. Now, normally, if somebody would tell me that one guy lifted an SUV, I'd tell him to take a flying leap, but after what I've seen...” Jody replied.

“Nothing's impossible.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And this matches up with the other missing how?” Dean inquired.

“Well, four abductions, strong evidence left at every scene—literally.”

“So, first vic was a pastor?” Aline checked.

“Yeah. Door of his study was punched in. And then, the next two—an engaged couple.”

“Locked bedroom door was ripped open,” Dean said, getting a nod from Jody.

“And then we have our waitress here with the topsy-turvy ride.”

“Any other connection among them?”

“Yeah. They were all members of Good Faith church here. My, uh, my church group back in Sioux Falls was in a tizzy over it.”

“Hmm.”

“What?”

“I didn't peg you for churchy.”

“Yeah. You know...choking on the ladies' room floor 'cause of witchcraft kind of makes a higher power seem relevant.”

“You have no idea,” Aline stated vaguely, earning nods from the brothers.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Tell ya later. Anyway, are you sure you're, uh, to jump back in the fray?”

“This wackadoo stuff keeps coming. More I know, better armed I'll be.”

“Okay,” Sam agreed, “so, we have, uh, missing church folk and super strength. Maybe angels harvesting vessels? Could be a Buddy Boyle type thing.”

“Wh—angels? You're joking.”

“Don't get your pants on fire. They suck,” Dean pointed out as Aline sniffed the air.

“Sure don't smell like angels,” she pointed out. She had to x out Zeke's scent and focus on the ones centered on the scene. There was fire...and something else she couldn't put her finger on.

“What, do they have a particular smell or something like that?”

“...Yeah. It's hard to describe, though, but it doesn't hurt as much as demon stink.”

“You can smell angels,” Jody said.

“Yeah. Like I said, they smell better than demons. Demons make my nose ache.”

“I think I can guess why,” Sam responded. “But no angels?”

“Nope. I'm catching fire and something else. I can't exactly put my finger on what it is.”

“Maybe you've got cherry blossom petals stuck in your nose or something.”

Aline glared at Sam. “Shut it, bug.”

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

They later found out that all four victims were members of the same church group, called Abstinence Purifies Us.

The chastity group.

Right when the offer was put on the table to join, Aline didn't hesitate to sign the purity pledge. She was still a virgin, after all. She wouldn't be losing it until at least two weeks before the final fight against Yami.

Still, she couldn't shake that Bonnie Futchko (aka the leader of the APU) was hiding something. The redhead smelled like she put on too much perfume. Aline had sneezed at least four times during her's and the boys' talk with her about “joining the church.”

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Dean showed just how surprised he was about her lack of hesitation on the ride to their first meeting.

“You just signed that thing like it was nothing,” Dean stated.

“Of course it was nothing, Dean! My quote 'bell' unquote has been unrung for my entire life. Might as well not change it,” she replied.

There was absolute silence the rest of the way there, except for the low classic rock song playing on the radio.

It wasn't until after the meeting, after Dean's whole spiel about sex (that really got her and the other ladies there worked up), that the three of them got a moment to themselves.

“Hm. So, um... Wee bit of an over-share, Dean?” Sam stated.

“I was purifying,” Dean defended.

“Sure,” Aline said sarcastically, her voice cracking slightly. She cleared it, earning a grin from Dean while Sam groaned.

“I'm gonna go talk to the other members, like _you two_ should be doing,” he pointed out.

Once he was gone, Dean looked at her right in the eyes, his own scanning her body and smirking before taking a step close to her.

“You want me to fix that?” he asked.

Aline rolled her eyes. “There's nothing _to_ fix. You know that.”

He took a step back, holding his hands up. “Alright. If you change your mind, I'll be over with that lady over there. How familiar she is is driving me nuts.”

Aline growled and grabbed Dean's wrist.

Dean grinned. “I get all tingly when you growl at me like that.”

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Once they were back at the hotel, Aline went to book another room (farther down from their original room, of course), while Dean gave Sam the “don't call unless someone's dying” warning/speech back in Baby.

After the manager put the keys in her hand, she bolted over to where Dean parked Baby and yanked him out of the car, earning a muttered “finally” from Sam as he got out of the car and headed toward their original room to research with Jody.

All Aline could focus on was getting herself and Dean to their new room, which took all of twenty minutes to do.

Dean was the one who unlocked and opened the door to room 42 before she closed the gap between them and kissed him passionately.

And _holy smokes did his lips feel better than she imagined._

He pulled her head in and hungrily kissed her back. He lifted her up on to his hips while they continued kissing and together they fell onto the bed.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Long story short, Dean and Aline ended up getting kidnapped by the monster, who turned out to be Bonnie.

Turned out Bonnie was really Vesta, the Roman goddess of the hearth.

She kidnapped people that broke their chastity pledge and ate their livers. Jody ended up ganking her, thank goodness.

On the ride back to the hotel, Aline explained to Jody what she was and all that jazz (mostly because Jody caught her using power slash to cut the ropes from Sam's wrists). Thankfully, she took it in stride, even scratched Aline behind her ears before leaving. Now, it was just Aline, Dean, and Sam.

Sam sighed heavily and sat on the bed.

“ _Your liver. It's—it's no good. Dear boy, you're all duct tape and safety pins inside. How are you alive?”_ That was what she'd heard Vesta say to Sam before Jody killed her. She glanced over at Dean, seeing the same dread she felt in his eyes about the coming conversation.

“What's up?” Dean asked.

“What if there is something wrong with me—something...really wrong?” Sam questioned, his voice taking on a worried tone.

“You're just crapped out,” Aline reasoned. “You need some rest.”

“Oh, it's more than that. I mean, Vesta practically said I was dead inside.”

“Oh, and she's in the circle of trust now?”

“Why would she lie?”

“It's probably the trials, okay?” Dean brought up. “Probably some sort of a, you know, aftereffect. It's not like you're bouncing back from the flu here. I mean, you were glowing with freaking trial juice.”

“I don't know.”

“Well, what else would it be?”

“Why does it have to be something else? It's always something else. We're always scraping to find some other explanation when maybe it is...just me.”

“Oh, come on, Sam,” Aline stated.

“I'm a mess. You both know it. And sometimes, I feel like maybe I'm never gonna actually be all right.”

“You will. All right, 'cause whatever it is, we'll figure it out.”

“Or this is...just the way I am.”

Aline felt a sharp twinge of guilt. He was feeling this way...because she and Dean couldn't let him go. She kept trying to reassure herself that they'd done the right thing, but, hearing this...

... _hurt._

It was time to tell him the truth.

After glancing at each other, she and Dean sat down on either side of Sam.

“I can't. _We_ can't let you put this on yourself.”

“Listen to us,” Dean began. “It's not you, Sam.”

Aline felt the air shift and saw Sam's eyes glow bright blue.

“I wouldn't do that, Dean,” Zeke stated simply.

“He deserves to know,” Aline pointed out.

“Your brother and best friend is not ready. If he ejects me, he will not make it.”

“Damn it, Zeke! How much longer we got to keep playing this?” Dean asked, annoyed.

“Not much longer. I promise you that.” With that, his eyes glowed blue again, and he was gone.

“What?” Sam inquired.

“What?”

“What? What—what's not me?”

“Nothing. I just—I-I meant that...if there is something wrong...it's not your fault. We'll deal with it. But you got to have a little faith, Sammy.”

Both Dean and Aline stood up and started packing. Aline sadly watched Sam wearily pick up his bags and slowly walk out the door. The guilt of keeping this locked in crushed her. Once she was sure he was out of earshot, she roughly threw her shirt into her bag.

“I don't like this,” she said.

“I don't like it either,” Dean pointed out. “But we don't have much of a choice.”


	16. I'm A What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam & Aline come face to face with a prophet in Agata Forest...

She was back in her anthro form in front of the Agata Forest Port, right on the bridge. Sam was on her shoulder as usual, but Dean was nowhere in sight.

“So, I guess we gotta go to the forest,” Sam guessed.

“That's where the next sapling is,” Aline replied, looking around for the older Winchester. “Where's Dean?”

“No clue. It's weird that we haven't seen him since before this started. Maybe there's a ban on how long other people are supposed to watch?”

“Nah. There's always a chance we're gonna be seeing him sometime soon. Hold on tight 'cause we're goin' swimming.”

She dove into the water and began to swim through the cave, drawing two water lilies in order to be able to jump onto the grassy ledge. There was a crack in the wall, making her grin as she drew a cherry bomb. The bomb exploded, creating a hole that she went through, and what she saw made her grin falter.

Almost all of Agata Forest was covered by a cursed zone.

“ _The cursed zone expanded into the forest!?”_ Sam asked. _“I thought evil would shun areas with so much grass and trees. It must really be some curse, the way it's changed the forest...”_

“You aren't kidding.”

“You're thinking we might find Dean here.”

Aline nodded before running to the cliff and jumping off it, landing in the cursed water. She shuddered as she swam over to the cave hidden behind the waterfall.

“What the hell did you do that for?? We could've died!”

“I know what I'm doing, Sammy.” She ran through the cave, blowing up the crack at the end with a cherry bomb. Inside the hole, there stood Agata Forest's guardian sapling.

“ _That's a Guardian Sapling! What's it doing down here? Ammy! Time for that magic brush of yours! Make that sucker bloom!”_

With that, she drew a bloom circle, and, as the sapling blossomed, the cursed zone dispersed, making the air smell of cherry blossom petals. A chest spawned right in front of the blossomed tree. She opened it, getting a string of yellow and blue beads.

“ _A new Divine Instrument, guarded by a Guardian Sapling, eh... Wow, Sakuya's going to spoil you at this rate. Anyway, this is gonna make your life a whole lot easier! The monsters are gonna try to get ya anyway they can. So you need to equip a good Divine Instrument and practice with it!”_

“The Devout Beads,” she muttered as she slid them over her left shoulder and right arm. Basically like one of those purses with the long handles or duffle bags. With that switch, Divine Retribution moved onto her wrist, like it was outside of her mom's memories.

She began to run out of the alcove, through the pathway, and jumped onto a recently spawned island. Once she was on the small island next to it, she heard the sound of someone playing the flute.

“Who's that?” Sam questioned, glancing around.

Aline grinned, glancing around as well before looking up at the tree nearest her. “You'll see.”

There was a man standing on the topmost branch, but she couldn't see what he was wearing.

“ _Hark!”_ a familiar male voice (well, _almost_ familiar. He had a French accent) stated. _“The call of the heavens, the earth, the sea... They summon me forth to defeat evil!”_ With that, he did a few fancy poses before settling on sticking his right hand out to his side. _“Waka, the gods' gift to man, is here! Bonjour!”_

Aline couldn't help but tilt her head at Waka.

“ _What's up with that guy?”_ Sam asked. 

“ _That crimson shading and Divine Instrument on your back... You look kinda weird, but I reckon you pack a punch, baby.”_

She blushed at the pet name. “Thanks,” she muttered bashfully.

“ _Hey! Think you're so special way up there, huh? Get down here and talk face to – Wait, did he say crimson shading? Can he see Ammy's true form!?”_

Waka then jumped down from the tree and gracefully landed on the water in front of the tree, causing a small ripple. That was when she saw how he looked.

He was wearing a bright pin kimono and purple Sashinuki-hakama, along with a headdress, consisting of a hawk-head with a long flowing cloak. He also wore tabi socks and tall “platform” geta with single tooth. His face, however...

Aline immediately blushed and her jaw dropped.

It was Dean.

Sam, on the other hand, laughed out loud. “I didn't think you were fruity, Dean,” he joked.

“Laugh all you want,” Dean growled as he twirled his flute before he turned it into a lightsaber.

Aline snapped her jaw shut and stood in a threatening stance.

“ _Hey! He drew a sword!”_

“ _Oui! This is how I get my point across, pun intended... The moment the cursed zone started spreading across Nippon, I saw the shadowy figure that removed the sacred sword Tsukuyomi flee into Kamiki Village and seal the entrance with a huge rock. You guys know anything about that?”_ he finished, pointing his sword at Aline and Sam.

“ _This guy gives me the creeps. Better keep your eye on him! Huh? Ammy, you getting all worked up again!?”_

Indeed, she had switched to her wolf form and was in her fighting stance, the Devout Beads circling around her neck.

“ _Magnifique! I wouldn't have it any other way! Now you shall get an earful of my beloved sword! Behold, Pillow Talk!”_ Dean did a few fancy moves (including pulling out a regular sword) before finishing with _“Let's rock, baby!_ Don't go easy on me, Ally.”

“ **Wasn't planning on it,”** she replied as the fight began.

Dean's fighting style was all Waka's. There was no trace of him in the way he fought, and she knew exactly what to do.

She power slashed his daggers, sending them right back his way. When he was knocked down, she power slashed him. He moved toward her, and she repeatedly hit him with the Devout Beads. He went to hit her with Pillow Talk, but she moved out of the way and hit him with the Devout Beads, getting a nineteen hit combo with it. The process repeated until he did a fancy attack that she dodged, power slashing his head.

It made him collapse to the ground, ending the fight. Yet, she remained in her fighting stance.

Dean was panting as he stood back up, flicking the cloak to the side. _“It's been quite some time since I've tasted your power, Amaterasu. That's enough for now,”_ he stated.

Aline picked her head up as she turned back into her human form, feeling herself recognize Dean. Well, Waka.

“ _Too late now!”_ Sam said, probably glaring at his brother. _“You're the one who picked the fight!”_ He looked over at her. _“Hey, wait! You_ know _this guy, Ammy?”_

She kept her mouth shut, instead choosing to stare at Dean as he chuckled.

“ _Well... That_ was _pretty tactless. Excuse-moi, baby.”_ He turned away from them. _“You see, I was looking into that cursed zone that struck this area. It consumed all in its path, even the light of the sun.”_ He whirled around again, staring her right in the eyes. _“It is the curse of Orochi, the legendary 8-headed serpent!”_

“ _O-Orochi?”_

Aline clenched her fists and her jaw at the name. She felt the warm air change to that sinister air as if the cursed zone hadn't entirely dissipate.

When Dean spoke again, his voice was low and grave.  _“Do not utter that name without reason. That alone could curse the weak of mind. Orochi was slain 100 years ago by Nagi and Shiranui, and its evil spirit was sealed away in the Moon Cave, which I guarded. You know, the cave in the middle of the lake over on Shinshu Field.”_

She sat down, knowing this would take a while. All that he was saying had to be said. That didn't stop her from yawning out of sheer boredom.

“ _But someone has gone and freed Orochi by removing Tsukuyomi. The beast's evil has caused a cursed zone to cover these lands. I never thought the sacred sword could be so easily removed. Whoever did it waited until I was back in the capital.”_ He turned around. _“It seems are afoot that even I did not prophesize!”_ Once he saw that Aline was sitting down doodling random pictures in the dirt, he looked shocked, but she could tell he wanted to laugh. He did recover quickly, however.

“ _We're way ahead of you, pretty boy!”_ Sam pointed out. _“We've been dispelling the curse left and right. That Orochi's gonna be mincemeat when we're through with it!”_

“ _So, you're the ones who've revived the trees in this area... But a lot of time's passed since Orochi's return. You'd better pick up the pace, ma_ _chérie_ _ .” _

“ _What!?”_

“ _I'm sorry to say, our battle just now was a big disappointment. You're not what you used to be, Amaterasu.”_

Aline refused to speak, looking down at her dirt drawings. Even when her mind wandered, she still drew different sigils and symbols she needed to remember.

“ _You_ may _ have defeated Orochi long ago, but... One cannot dwell on past glories. You have weakened greatly during your 100-year slumber.” _

Sam pulled out Denkomaru.  _ “That's enough! Now tell me about that shadowy figure you saw fleeing to Kamiki!”  _ She could tell that Sam was getting pissed.  _ “How do we know it wasn't you!?” _

“ _Relax, my little bouncing friend. Oh, I almost forgot! I have a little prophecy for you. I can see into the future, you know. I foresee a log and big thrills! You'll know what I'm talking about when the time comes!”_ He winked at her, making her blush.  _ “Anyway, I must be off. The work of a prophet is never done. Au revoir, baby.” _

With that, he flew away, using his cloak as wings.

“ _What a freak! Who the heck does he think he is!”_ Sam turned toward Aline, poking her.  _ “Hey, wake up, Ammy! We got work to do!” _

Aline stopped doodling and stood up, stretching her arms up into the air as she yawned. Once that happened, Dean walked up to them, thankfully looking like himself again.

“That was weird. How the hell do you deal with that, Sammy?” he asked.

“At least I'm not a fruity prophet.”

“Well, I'm still my height.”

“Guys,” Aline called, “let's just get this over with.” She picked Dean up before hoisting him onto her back. She jumped onto the islands, hopping on each one until the got to the mainland, where the entrance to the cave where Madame Fawn's house was. She then ran up the stairs, past the demon gate, past Kiba the Demon Fang Trader, and stopped at another familiar face. He was standing up and looking around.

Close to a giant stone door.

There was an indent in the door shaped a bit like a tear, making her think of the moon's tear in Majora's Mask. But there was a marking inside the tear that looked a bit like the number 6, but the top was curved back and the ending curve didn't connect to the line.

“ _Hm!?”_ Kevin questioned, looking right at her. _“Not you again, Fido! Tsk tsk... Why must you always dog my footsteps?”_

The unintentional pun made her giggle slightly, cheering her up from the previous conversation.

“ _I'm busy practicing a new secret technique. You see, a terrible monster lurks in Taka Pass beyond this forest. It goes by the name Crimson something or other. And it's rumored to have 100 followers!”_

“ _Whaddya mean Crimson something or other?”_ Sam asked.

The prophet started sweating at that point as he hit invisible enemies with his sword.  _“The name's slipped my mind, that's all! Anyway, I must rid Taka Pass of that terrible monster, before it harms anyone else. But first, I must practice my ultimate secret technique. Then again, the bridge to Taka Pass is out, so why rush? But have no fear, once I master that technique I shall venture forth to slay the beast, even if I have to swim those turbid waters! Now leave me be, you cur! I have some serious training to do!”_ She could see the smoke coming out of his ears, but, just like last time, she knew he wasn't actually mad at them.

Decided to leave him be, she ran over to the end of the mainland (Dean was following close behind) and jumping to the biggest island, where a small boy stood holding a fishing rod. He had short black hair, that was mostly covered by a rabbit hat, and a curved unibrow. He was wearing an orange rabbit skin coat with a backpack strap running through the middle to help support his backpack. A frown was on his face.

“ _Oh, poor Ume...,”_ he cried. _“I wonder if he's OK...”_ He looked up and saw her as she switched to her wolf form. _“Oh, hello there, doggie. You all alone, too? I'm Kokari. Pleased to meet you.”_

“ **What's that?”** she pressed, trying to cheer the kid up.

Kokari's eyes immediately lit up.  _ “What, this? This is my fishing pole.”  _ He flushed a bit in embarrassment as he added,  _ “Actually, there's no fishing line or hook on it right now. But there's a reason for that.” _

“If there's no line or hook, why are you standing here, then?” Dean asked.

“ _My dog Ume and I were exploring a secret place the other day... An ancient building known as the Tsuta Ruins.”_

“Tsuta Ruins? Where's that?”

“ **You remember that giant stone door next to where Kevin is?”** she inquired.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“ **That's where the ruins are.”**

“ _We'd never been able to get into the ruins until we found a key deep in the forest. But when we went in, we heard a horrible roar from deep within. I didn't waste any time getting out of there!”_

Honestly, knowing what was waiting for her in there, Aline didn't blame him for getting the heck outta there. But that was where she had to go next.

“ _I locked the entrance to the ruins and hightailed it home. I thought Ume had followed me, but he was nowhere to be found! I bet he's trapped back at those ruins! He must be crying, all scared and alone...”_ Kokari looked to be close to tears, clearly worried for his dog.

But it was a clear reminder to what was coming her way in the very near future, and she wasn't looking forward to it. Not. At. All.

“ _If you know where he is, then why don't you go rescue him? This is no time to be fishing!”_ Sam suggested.

Kokari jumped up.  _“Yes, well, there's a reason for that. You see, on my way home from the ruins, I fell near the water's edge and in went the key! I've tried my hardest to fish it back out, but... I've lost all mine line and hooks! All I have now is this pole! WAAAAAA!!!!”_ His eyes shut and he started bawling, tears falling from his eyes like a waterfall.

With that, she headbutted him. Hard. Despite multiple protests from Dean.

“ _OUCH!”_ Kokari yelped.

She could feel Sam jumping up and down on her head in anger, shouting, _“Now cut that out! There's nothin' I hate more than a crybaby! You were the one who left your dog in those dangerous ruins. So you gotta do whatever it takes to get the key and go help him!”_

“ _B-B-But...”_

Sam stopped shouting and continued firmly, _“Listen here, kid... Fishin's all about attitude. Attitude! There's nothing you can't catch with the right attitude! Fish, babes, or whatever. It all can be yours! Go ahead! Act like you're having fun. We'll watch.”_ Less than a minute later, Dean, Aline, and Kokari were standing at the edge of the island. _“Boy, this murky water sure gives me the creeps.”_

“ _People call it Deep Abyss because they can't see the bottom. But that's not why these waters are famous. Legend has it a humongous fish swallowed the moon reflected on the surface of the water. No one knows if the legend is true... But to this day, the moon never rises here in Agata Forest.”_

“ _Give the fairytales a rest, will ya kid? They're so gloomy. Think more positive. Have fun, fun!”_

“But legends often turn out to be true in our line of work, remember?” Dean reminded him.

“ **And this one _is_ true,” **Aline pointed out.

“ _OK, Ammy...,”_ Sam muttered to Aline, clearly ignoring his brother. _“Let's use that Celestial Brush of yours to help him out. There should be some fishing line on his pole, but there's not... Well, just make some by drawing a line from the pole to a fish!”_

That's what she did, along with power slashing it when Kokari pulled it in close enough. First time, they caught a river crab. Second time, it was a crawfish. He threw both back out into the Deep Abyss.

The third one was the hardest for Kokari to reel in. Which was why Aline grabbed the back of his pants with her teeth and pulled him as hard as she could.

Luckily, both brothers kept their mouths shut because they knew she needed to concentrate. Doing it in the game in the bunker was one thing. Doing it in real life was an entirely different story.

They were able to catch it in two minutes, letting them see it was a giant salmon. It flopped on the grass.

“ _Wow, that's a big one!”_ Kokari exclaimed. _“Hm?”_

It coughed for a few seconds, spitting out an object that matched the indent in the stone door.

“ _Hey!”_ Kokari rubbed his eyes as if he didn't believe what he was seeing, hopping up and down in excitement when he clearly saw it wasn't a dream. _“Th-That's the Ruins Key! It popped right outta the mouth of that big ol' fish! Now I can go save Ume over at the ruins. I'm gonna go all the way in this time! No running away for me now!”_

Aline, however, didn't let that happen, for she bit the top of the key, picked it up, and walked away with it, much to the shock of both the kid and Dean.

“ _Hey, give that back!”_ She could hear the anger in Kokari's voice, but those ruins were too dangerous for a kid like him.

“ _Heh heh, good move, Ammy!”_ Sam stated, probably with a grin on his face. _“We can't have the kid getting hurt on your watch! Well whadda we waitin' for! We got a lost dog to find in Tsuta Ruins!”_

With that, she let Dean climb onto her back and jumped off the island and headed toward the ruins.

“What was that for?” Dean asked indignantly. “Sammy gave that rousing speech of letting the kid take responsibility for his own actions, and, right when he got the key, you take it away from him.”

She didn't answer, instead stopping at the entrance to the ruins and putting the key in the door. With that, the door slid open.

_“Well, let's go look for that kid's dog,”_ Sam stated.  _“I'm actually hoping we might find something more. Nobody's entered these ruins for ages, right? Just think about it... There could be a fabulous treasure hoard hidden in here! Heh heh heh... But enough talk. Let's start looking!”_

With that, the three hunters (well, two since Sam's tiny) walked through the door. She could feel the shock coming from Dean as the sight of the main room met their eyes...

* * *

 

**Waka:**

 


	17. Into the Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aline and the Winchesters head into the Tsuta Ruins. Aline gains a new brush technique, and they come face to faces with a new foe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is 8 pages! 8! I guess it fits, considering who they see at the end. ;) Enjoy!

The air felt sinister, a stark contrast to outside the ruins. A giant moss-covered statue stood right in the middle of the room. It was the first thing Sam, Dean, and Aline saw before seeing the rest of the area. There was a poison waterfall on the right side of the statue, flowing all around it and in between it's stubby legs.

Aline shuddered at the sight of the statue. She did _not_ want to think about what exactly it was or what it meant. Fortunately, neither of the brothers questioned her shudder, probably guessing it was from the sinister air.

She stood at the end of the path, which branched off left and right. An archway that had been made by a huge green vine was on the left path, while nothing but identically sized and colored vines were on the right path.

 _“That's a pretty oddly shaped statue,”_ Sam pointed out. _“Look at all that moss. Must've been here for ages.”_

“No kidding,” Dean added as he climbed off Aline's back.

_“And what's up with that weird water? I don't think you wanna go jumping in there, furball. How 'bout drawing some lily pads so we can check it out?”_

She did just that, not saying a word. She just felt like being the silent protagonist for once since she'd probably reveal what that statue was and what it meant.

The lily pad completely dissolved.

“Poison water.”

Aline switched back into her human form. “No shit, Sherlock,” she responded, climbing up onto the right path.

Dean followed behind her, but she ended up picking him up anyway. “You're gonna spoil me with how often you carry me, Ally,” he pointed out teasingly.

Her lips quirked in a smirk. “Don't get too used to it. It's only for stuff like this 'cause you don't know what you're doing.”

“I know what I'm doing!”

“I mean besides following me and saying Waka's lines.”

She didn't look back at him as she effortlessly jumped over one trunk, but she knew his mouth was probably opening and shutting like a fish's before snapping closed because she heard Sam's chuckle from her right shoulder. There was an evil dead tree right next to the next vine she had to jump over. She waited for it to throw the fruit at her, power slashed it, and bloomed it while it was recovering. Then she jumped over the vine. There was a door right in front of her, and she dashed right through it when it slid open.

“So, the boss of this area just _opens_ the doors for you?” Sam asked, making her grin.

“It gets even more hilarious in a future dungeon. Trust me,” she replied.

“Which one?”

She glanced over at him as she crossed the bridge and went through the next door, winking. “Spoilers.”

She ran up to the tall cliff, wall-jumping up to the edge of it and pulling both herself and Dean up to it. Next thing she did was run to the poison-free water and make one water lily a few inches away from the next ledge she had to jump up to.

“I won't make it from here, will I?”

“Probably not,” Dean answered.

So, she made another water lily right next to the ledge and wall-jumped up it. She then wall-jumped up to the next path, running up it and entering the next room. She clenched her jaw at the sight of the stone ball. Down the hill from the ball was a transparent pink bud.

“Maybe you have to bloom it?” Sam questioned.

Aline ignored the question and walked toward the bud.

“Don't tell me you're gonna touch that thing,” Dean said.

“I'm not gonna touch it! I'm just gonna kill it,” she responded, grabbing hold of the Devout Beads.

“No, you're not.” He climbed off her back. “Why would you do that anyway?”

“Everything's not what it seems, remember?”

Once she was close to it, it started floating in the air and spinning around, four wooden legs with sharp claws and a long tail with a spiked ball popping out from outta nowhere. It flipped around, landing on its legs and letting her see its bright red lionlike head. There were a pair of spiraling yellow horns sprouting out from the top.

“What is that?” Sam asked.

“Bud Ogre.”

 _“Butt_ Ogre?” Dean inquired.

“No, _Bud_ Ogre. Can I kill it now?”

“Go ahead!”

With that, she lashed out at it with the Devout Beads, not letting it attack her before it collapsed. She bloomed the bud and attacked the red fruit inside it, using both power slash and her rosary. As it died, she bloomed it, getting only one demon fang in the process. After collecting the demon fang, the stone ball transformed into a crystal. She groaned and walked up to it, pushing it down the hill toward the button. The button was almost completely surrounded by weird shaped pottery (yes, she broke all of it before pushing the ball onto the button).

The door to the next room slid open, and the two normal sized hunters walked through it. There was normal, clear water and three small islands (one of which had a log), along with a cliff Aline knew she wouldn't be able to climb up without some help.

Unfortunately, this help came from two more bud ogres that broke the stone roof open and landed right in front of her, revealing the clear sky. The fight took twice as long as the previous one, mostly because it was two-for-the-price-of-one-grandma, but she came out two demon fangs (and 1734 yen) richer.

Four tiny mushrooms grew on the log, and Aline and Dean walked over to it.

 _“Wow!”_ Sam exclaimed. _“Get a load of the size of these mushrooms! I kinda feel sorry for 'em, though. It's so gloomy here. I bet a little sunshine is all it would take to perk 'em up.”_

She looked up at the sky and drew the sun, causing the mushrooms to grow a hundred times bigger.

Big enough for her and Dean to platform on.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean mumbled.

“You said it,” Aline replied.

“You mind if I...” He gestured to her back.

Instead of responding, she pulled him onto her back. “Stop worrying about if you'll hurt me, Winchester! Demigod, remember?” With that, she effortlessly hopped up on the mushrooms to the platform above them.

She followed the pathway to the crack in the wall, cherry bombed it, and walked through the hole once the bomb exploded. She then followed the next pathway to the next door, but she stopped, seeing where they were. Dean almost got off, but she tightly held onto him, her heart pounding in her chest.

She glanced at Sam and saw a look of recognition on his face. He'd watched her play this part at least once or twice.

“Why aren't you letting me off?” Dean asked.

“Trust me, it's better that you stay on for this part.”

“What, you don't think that I can keep up with you?”

Her eyes scanned the area they were in. She was standing on a bridge that curved slightly to the right, another door at the end of the path. Deciding for the second time that day to play the silent protagonist, she just ran across the long stone bridge that looked pretty solid and wouldn't break under her weight.

At least, until Sam made her stop in her tracks.

_“A-Ammy... Hold on a sec. My nose's felt all itchy since those huge mushrooms back there. Ah...ah...Ah-choo! Dang it!”_

With that gigantic sneeze, the bridge began cracking, and she quickly ran to the door, barely making it into the next room before the whole bridge crashed to the ground below. At the end of the path, the three hunters came face to face with a small one-eyed demon, guarding a locked door.

“Man, that thing looks creepy as all hell,” Dean stated, climbing down off her back.

She switched to her wolf form and headbutted the thing.

It laughed and stuck its tongue out at her.

“Do you seriously have to do that?” Sam questioned, clearly grimacing.

 **“** **Yup, I do. I think it's hilarious,”** she responded with a wide grin. **“By the way, that's a lockjaw. We need a certain type of key to unlock it.”**

“What kind?”

 **“** **One with an Exorcism Arrow tied to it.”**

“So we can't just shoot this thing to pieces?” Dean asked.

 **“** **It'll just laugh at you. Guess the only thing to do is jump down.”** She walked to the ledge, looking down at the raised platform who-knew-how-many feet below.

“You're joking,” Sam said, clearly giving her one of his bitchfaces.

 **“** **Just trust me. Dean, get on and hold on tight.”**

Once he did that, she jumped off the ledge, screaming **“Wheee!”** at the top of her lungs before landing on her feet on the ground. The raised platform she was staring at was smack-dab in the middle of the room. There was another door a few feet away from where she landed, so she ran over to it.

“What the hell?” Dean inquired. “What _is_ that thing?”

The thing he was referring to was standing right in the doorway, acting as a door. It looked like an old Japanese dull gray plaster wall with cracks and cobwebs on it, the cracks forming a smiling mouth.

Scratch that. It _was_ a wall.

Above the mouth were two holes, one circular and the other rectangular, that acted as eyes. Its foundation was comprised of carved rectangular bricks on the side and round cobblestones at the center. Atop the wall was a gray tile roof, and on each of the two sides of the wall were arms with scrawny muscle, the right hand holding a staff of red lacquered wood with what seemed like a lantern atop it.

Aline practically shuddered at the sight of it, thanking her mother that she didn't have to 100 percent this adventure. She'd probably go insane.

Wait. Scratch that. She _would_ go insane.

 **“** **You'll find out what that is. Trust me,”** she responded.

 _“Ga-ha!”_ it laughed once the three hunters were close enough to it. _“I am Blockhead! I guard this place so that all shall pass!”_

“He's definitely a blockhead, that's for sure.”

 _“Er, wait... Make that, none shall pass! Do you really think you can penetrate my air-tight defense? Ha! Impossible! Nothing can harm this body of mine!”_ it scoffed. _“Of course, there_ ARE _those weak points of mine. A clean blow there would slay me in an instant! But I wouldn't be foolish enough to expose such a weakness! Now be on your way! None shall pass!”_

Before either of the Winchester bros could ask or suggest what to do, Aline headbutted the Blockhead, revealing his two weak points. She then drew dots right on them, cracking him. **“Unblock me!”** she said with a laugh.

_“Huh!? Were my weak points so obvious? I have failed, but let it be known I died a warrior's death.”_

With that, it exploded into teeny tiny pieces, leaving the boys shocked into silence. Meanwhile, the Exorcism Key appeared in a barrage of flowers, followed by four logs that made a pathway back to the top. She grinned smugly as she jumped onto the platform and grabbed the key before making her way back up to the top where the Lockjaw was.

This took at least twenty-eight minutes tops.

Dean broke his silence by laughing at the clear panic on the Lockjaw's face the closer they got to it. Aline turned back into her human form and stabbed the key into the Lockjaw's eye, making funny noises as she did so.

Including the explosion noise. She even stuck her tongue out, basically mirroring the Lockjaw's actions.

Both Sam and Dean chuckled as they walked through the open door. They ran through the next room and another door before stopping at a broken bridge that Aline easily repair with Rejuvenation before running across and entering the next room.

The room was huge. Not as huge as the main room of the dungeon, but still big nonetheless.

They went through the next door and came into a room with three Demon gates placed in a circle around a raised platform. It took thirty minutes to beat them. That caused a log with four tiny mushrooms to appear in a beautiful display of flowers. She looked up into the sky and drew the sun, making the mushrooms grow about as big as the last ones.

“Beware the forest mushroom,” she joked, making the brothers laugh again as she and Dean platformed up the mushrooms to the cliff.

As they walked along the path, Dean asked, “So, what's the goal of this place? Besides beating the boss, of course.”

“Clear up the poison water. See how clear the water is over at the waterfall?” she responded, pointing to the waterfall at the end of the path. Normal, clear water fell from somewhere above them into the poison-filled waterfall right on the same path they were on.

“Yeah?”

“There's vases there that are pouring the poison into the water. We gotta break those.”

It took fifteen minutes to reach the end of the path. Ten to break the four creepy-looking vases.

The water cleared up in seconds flat.

 _“Looks like the poison that was polluting this water has completely cleared up!”_ Sam exclaimed. _“Now it looks like a great place for a swim! There's even a waterfall! I bet it'd be loads of fun to go straight down it!”_

“You implying something, Sammy?” Dean teased, possibly earning a bitchface from the younger Winchester.

_“Ah... What I meant was a playful dog like Ume might do that. I-I haven't forgotten about what we're looking for. Have you?”_

“Nope,” Aline replied with a grin.

_“And, of course, heh heh heh... I haven't given up on hunting down some treasure, either!”_

With that, she picked up Dean and put him on her back. “You better hold on tight, boys.”

“You're gonna jump aren't you?”

She didn't even respond. She just jumped down into the water and swam downstream, back into the main room.

The whole trip took forty minutes.

Four islands had apparently spawned in front of the giant statue (Aline still refused to say just what that statue was, and, thankfully, neither brother brought it up). She swam up to the second one and jumped up onto it. She jumped over to the third one and then the fourth one before entering the newly-opened area between the statue's legs.

Right in the middle of the room stood a tree-like thing with vines coming down from it, a blossom resting right on top.

There were tiny cursed vegetation patches that Aline restored without a problem (the idea that scribbles fixed the curses earned chuckles from all three hunters). This re-enabled the automatic sprinkler system created by the ancient civilization that built the Tsuta Ruins.

The blossom popped open, and the leaves underneath it began spinning like the blades of a fan.

Right when that happened, the night sky became visible.

 _“Hey, look! That light... There's a constellation here, too!?”_ Sam asked, sounding slightly confused as three stars shined brighter than the others.

The outline that flashed for three seconds was a monkey holding a pair of symbols. The outline went away, being replaced by an outline that looked like how a child would draw a house, minus the bottom line.

Aline drew the two remaining dots and a third monkey appeared. He looked exactly like Sakigami & Hasugami, except he was playing a pair of cymbals. He threw the cymbals into the air, did a few flips, and landed on one knee, Sakigami and Hasugami behind him in the same pose. He stood up and caught one cymbal. His other hand grabbed at thin air. He looked up and saw the other cymbal falling to the giant rock behind him, eventually catching it.

The three hunters couldn't see it, but they still laughed at the failure.

The monkey came back and began speaking while playing the cymbals and bouncing back and forth on his feet. _“Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... I, Tsutagami, the last in the triumvirate of Hanagami flora gods, have humbly awaited your glorious return for 100 years. May the fresh spring growth bloom from your snow white form. Bring new life to the land that suffers under evil.”_

With that, Tsutagami changed into a bright ball, same as the others, and flew into Aline.

Dean was back on Aline's back.

 _“That was Tsutagami, the third and final god of flora!”_ Sam exclaimed. _“He's the god that can make vines do his bidding! One folktale tells how Tsutagami used that power to tie vines to his body so that he could fly through the air. Hey, that's a Konohana Blossom, the flower of the gods over there!”_

“You mean that pink flower?” Dean questioned, earning a nod from his brother.

_“Try making a vine sprout right out of it!”_

“Hold on tight!” Aline stated with a grin as she drew a line from the blossom to herself, creating a vine that pulled both her and Dean up to the flower itself.

_“Perfect! Wow, it sure is handy to have a god around! You can draw out vines when the Konohana Blossom is open. Let's look around and see if any others are blooming!”_

“Okay. That...was awesome!” Dean said, making Aline's grin widen.

“There's plenty more where they came from, trust me. Just keep holding onto me, kay? Don't wanna lose you.” _Now or ever,_ she finished in her mind.

“I don't plan on it, Ally.”

“Me neither,” Sam stated, probably grinning from the tone of his voice.

She repeated the process four more times before jumping off the last Konohana Blossom she landed on and went through the door, finding herself outside on the statue just below the chest.

Tightening her grip on Dean's legs, she ran up the path to the next Konohana Blossom, vining her way from one blossom to the other before reaching four blossoms facing downward. She connected a vine between one of the downward facing blossoms to herself and flew across the gap.

Right underneath the four downward blossoms were four hooks that were on top of a cap-like thing. It took her three minutes to hook the blossoms to the hooks, and the vines pulled up the cap, opening up a deep, dark hole.

“Hold on tight!” she exclaimed before jumping down the hole and landing on one knee. She was surrounded by a huge amount of weird looking pottery, which she broke with power slash after putting Dean down. “None shall survive my power slash genocide!”

The brothers laughed as they watched her take down the pottery with nothing but straight lines. She grinned, knowing they definitely needed that. Considering everything the three of them had been through over the past six years.

That year especially.

Her grin changed to a playful glare when she saw that a handful of the vases had survived. “Hey, I said _none_ shall survive! You guys are _no_ exception!” She slashed the 'survivors,' grabbed Dean's hand, and pulled him through the door and into a hallway filled with nothing but candles every six or so feet.

“What do you have against pottery?” Dean asked with a chuckle.

“Pottery is the mortal enemy of any RPG player. They give you money, health, food. Except XP.”

“XP?”

“Experience points. _That_ you can only get from battles,” Sam pointed out.

“God, you're such a nerd, Sammy.”

Sam jumped down her arm and flicked Dean's. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Aline laughed as they continued to run down the hallway. It stopped once they reached the next room, and her expression switched to seriousness as she switched to her wolf form, pulling Dean onto her back before running up the stairs and stopping at the door.

Once it opened, Sam stated, clearly afraid, _“We really gonna go in there? Really? Are you serious?”_

 **“** **Yeah,”** Aline answered. **“We have to.”**

_“I'm getting a real bad vibe here. What's beyond this door?”_

“I'm getting a bad vibe here, too. But, if you say we have to, then we have to. I wanna know what's past here,” Dean said seriously.

Aline knew. Boy, did she know. But she wasn't going to open her mouth and spoil anything. It wasn't in her nature. So, she played the silent protagonist and kept her mouth shut.

_“You sure we're ready? Maybe we should go back outside.”_

She nodded. **“We're definitely ready for this.”**

_“Alright then! Let's go for it! Leap first, think later!”_

With that, Aline, with Dean on her back and Sam right between her ears, walked through the door. She walked through the narrow archway before feeling herself walk on air. She looked left and right before looking down, essentially seeing that she wasn't standing on anything.

 **“** **Uh-oh,”** she gulped before falling down and landing on the platform below. Dean landed next to her on his ass.

“Seriously, Ally? You couldn't have looked where you were going?” he asked, rubbing his behind with one hand.

She looked at him sheepishly with a wolfish grin. **“I guess I was kinda distracted by the prettiness of this place.”**

“Even though it's kinda bad right now?”

She chuckled a little as Sam rolled off her.

 _“Owww! Nice going, furball!”_ he said, hitting her. _“I keep telling ya not to space out like that!”_

 **“** **That was supposed to happen!”**

“Sure,” Dean stated sarcastically.

 **“** **I'm serious, Dean! I'll show you this part later. Promise!”**

Just then, she heard a giant crashing sound. She lifted her head toward the sound and her ears perked up.

“What was that?”

_“Hey, something moved.”_

**“** **No shit, Sherlock.”**

After giving her a bitchface, Sam hopped toward something. _“Whoa...”_

That something turned out to be a giant yellow and pink flower.

“Sammy,” Dean called cautiously, but Sam ignored him, getting closer to the flower.

 _“Check out this big ol' flower.”_ He hopped up onto one of the petals before hopping onto one of the yellow stamen. _“We just might've stumbled onto something here! Flowers like this are usually just packed with treasure.”_

Aline felt Dean's eyes on her, clearly worried for his brother. **“Don't worry. I'll yank him outta trouble soon,”** she told him, getting up to her feet.

“You mean, that thing is...”

_“Hey, is that a dog down there?”_

That was when a black shadow surrounded by a red aura slithered up behind Sam. She took off running toward him, jumping onto the flower, and taking him in her jaw. She jumped off the flower and did a backflip, watching as a giant purple ball flew past her. She winced as it grazed her tail before hitting the rock behind her. She landed on her feet not too far from Dean, growling at the menacing shadow.

_“Hey, lemme go, wolf breath! I'm all covered in your slobber again!”_

The flower closed in on the now-visible set of red eyes, and seven shadows rose up to join the one.

_“Check out that shadow! I see 8 – Wait, it couldn't be...!?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm mean. But that's where I planned on ending the Tsuta Ruins exploration chapter anyway. I was seriously thinking about splitting this chapter right down the middle, but I thought I kept you guys waiting long enough. Also, future enemy foreshadowing! I _almost_ gave away what enemy that statue was supposed to be, but I didn't, and you won't find out for a while yet. ;) Hope you liked it!  
>  Next time, there'll be two updates because a boss fight's coming. And there's a bit of narration after that. There's seven of these. I'm calling them interludes. A season nine episode will follow each one. For example, "Holy Terror" will follow this first interlude. Just to give you guys an idea. Like I said, I've got this all planned out. But I'm still thinking about splitting this whole thing up after "Road Trip" and the Orochi fight and starting part two with Ryoshima Coast. Maybe I'd even do a version of "The Road So Far" for the beginning. Maybe even split it into three parts since there's three main areas in the entire game, one of them being Shinshu Field. I don't know. I'll see how I'm feeling after "Road Trip," and I'll go from there. Either way, I'll definitely let you guys know for sure by "Road Trip."


	18. Prostitute Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aline confronts the monster of the Tsuta Ruins, but something weird happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the chapter one way, but then I changed my mind and decided to end it this way.  
> On another note, I always imagine this boss having Lilith's voice (I'm talking about season 4 Lilith, not kid Lilith from season 3). That's what I kept thinking as I wrote her lines.  
> Enjoy!

The eight-headed apparition moved around slowly.

Aline growled at it, feeling eight pairs of eyes staring right at her. Dean was right behind her, and he apparently tried to move closer to help her, but he was bug zapped.

“What the hell?” he asked, punching the wall. “I can't come in and help you.”

 **“** **That's how it has to be, Dean,”** she replied without looking away from the apparition.

The main head reared back and hit the ground, quickly transforming into a leg. The other heads did the same, one at a time. She could see five hooks around the top of the abdomen of the giant figure, where the flower was.

All around the arena were upside down Konohana Blossoms just like the ones above the cap of that statue in the antechamber of the ruins.

 _“Are you the dog that has been sniffing about?”_ a silky smooth female voice belonging to the giant figure in front of them questioned. _“I will not allow you to ruin my master's triumphant return!”_

The figure jumped and turned around, giving her a look at what she was about to face. Turned out, it was a giant spider with a woman's head and torso. Her long black locks swayed as she did.

Aline sat down, glaring at the spider. **“Sniffing out monsters like you is part of the job, honey,”** she stated.

 _“Sticking your nose where it does not belong will get you killed. Speak your last words, fool!”_ The Spider Queen stomped toward her and stared her down, the ground shaking as she moved.

Aline didn't look away from the Spider Queen as she stayed silent, knowing she wouldn't die to this boss.

 _“How dare you! Dog is not usually on my menu, but I shall make you an exception!”_ With that, she screeched twice.

 _“Whaddya talking about!? I saw that dog you gobbled up!”_ Sam exclaimed. _“And besides, this ain't no dog! This here is a god!”_

The Spider Queen looked taken aback, smirking. _“Well now! The beast can speak! Very well, then! I shall send you back to where you came from! This shall not hurt a bit. Stand still for just a moment...”_ She then sent a bunch of white silky string right at Aline, but Aline jumped out of the way and, after landing a few inches from where she had originally been standing, wiped her mouth with her paw before glaring and growling at the Spider Queen.

The fight began.

Aline rapidly dodged as the Spider Queen tried to stomp on her like she was a bug. Once she was far enough away, the Spider Queen jumped up and landed so she was facing Aline.

“Aline!” Dean shouted. “Tell me you got a plan!”

 **“** **Of course I do!”** she replied as the Spider Queen shot her web at the demigod.

“You're just gonna dodge her all the time?”

Aline dodged, growling out, **“Dammit, Dean! Just _trust_ me! I've faced her six times before and beaten her without a problem. I know what the hell I'm doing!” **

The demon's hooked abdomen was facing two of the Konohana Blossoms. She took her chance, drawing vine from one blossom to one of the hooks on the Spider Queen's abdomen.

**“** **Now you get it?”**

She didn't let herself hear Dean's response as she connected another blossom to another one of the hooks using vine, forcing the Spider Queen to fall to the ground. Her legs were outstretched and her abdomen reopened, revealing the set of eyes inside.

Aline quickly ran toward the Spider Queen's prone body and jumped up onto one of the 'petals.' She was able to use two small exorcism slips before the demon's abdomen started to shake. She jumped out, and the Spider Queen's abdomen shut, pulling the petals off the blossoms as she jumped back up to her feet.

The blossoms grew back as Aline continued dodging out of the way of the demon's attacks before she was able to connect one blossom to one of the hooks with vine again. It took three minutes to hook another one before the Spider Queen fell to the ground again, her abdomen opening up.

The brothers, thankfully, kept quiet as Aline jumped back onto one of the 'petals' and powerslashed the demon's eyes after lining them up, knocking out four in the process. She took care of three more before the demon's abdomen started shaking, but Aline was determined to finish her off.

All it took for her to be surrounded by darkness was one second.

She could barely hear Dean's shouts of her name as she was practically munched on for two seconds before being spit out, switching back into her human form once she landed.

“Son of a _bitch!”_ she screamed. That was something inside her snapped, and she blacked out.

When she woke up again, the last eye was broken, and she was covered in the monster's blood. She was panting as she jumped off, watching as the monster of the Tsuta Ruins screeched and collapsed onto the ground, turning into a beautiful pink flower. As that happened, the sinister air faded away, a peaceful feeling replacing it.

She could feel Sam & Dean staring at her as a spiky golden reflector flew over to her.

 _“The Spider Queen was hiding a sacred weapon! Tricky old hag!”_ Sam stated. _“Hmm... Maybe we'll get more weapons if we defeat some other monsters! Anyway, I can't wait to see what this one does!”_

“You and me both, Sammy,” Dean stated with a grin.

Aline, however, stayed silent. That had never happened to her before. She had _never_ blacked out and done something like this. Yeah, ganking the Spider Queen had to be done, but she wanted to _remember_ doing it. She didn't remember _how_ it ended. She didn't remember hitting the eye with a power slash or the Devout Beads or anything.

_She didn't know how she did it, and it scared her out of her wits._

Sam's voice dragged her out of her thoughts.

_“Look at that, Ammy! The dog's just sleeping!”_

Aline looked up and saw that, sure enough, the dog that used to be in the Spider Queen's belly was asleep in the middle of the flower. Her hands twitched at her sides and her jaw clenched, that orange bandanna around his neck a reminder of what was coming.

_“Wonder if this is Ume. You know, the dog that kid was looking for. Let's bring him back once he wakes up.”_

She nodded, switching back to her wolf form as Sam continued speaking.

_“But first... How about a good victory howl? It might even wake him up!”_

And she did just that, but one thought kept coming back.

_What happened?_

* * *

**Spider Queen:  
**

**Victory Howl:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Nesting in the Tsuta Ruins since ancient times, this arachnid is restless at the thought of Orochi's impending resurrection. Protected by a hard shell, the Spider Queen knows not the sting of pain. The watchful eyes on her back make attacks from the rear too risky. If there were some way to open the shell, the eyes could be attacked. That is her weak spot."_ \- Spider Queen's bestiary entry ([credit](http://www.giantbomb.com/spider-queen/3005-15618/))


	19. Interlude 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Interlude..._

_ _

_And thus, Amaterasu was able to traverse the vine-covered ruins and defeat the devious Spider Queen lurking within._

_The ugly arachnid's body had been turned into a beautiful blossom and a feeling of tranquility reigned throughout the ruins._

_Inside the hearty blossom was discovered a tiny and defenseless dog, presumably consumed by the fearsome Queen. Just when everything had begun to settle down..._

_...Snarling Beast, a weapon long sealed away by the Spider Queen's magic, appeared before Amaterasu's eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Snarling Beast: Reflector marked with a beastly seal. Grants ink bullet power._ (in-game description)


	20. Dazed and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aline and Sam face a log and big thrills!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first of the rewrites! Originally, this chapter was called "Ghosts of Your Past" and it took place directly following the events of "Holy Terror," but I wanted to change a few things, which means the chapter order is different (so that means Kevin's still alive in this chapter and Sam's still unaware that Gadreel/Zeke is healing him). I won't say _when_ "Holy Terror" is gonna happen now, but it'll happen later down the road. I now want to get to the next boss (meaning the Crimson something or other) before then. Enjoy!

Aline, with Sam on bouncing on her head, walked out of the ruins, Ume in her jaw like he was her own kid (or puppy, as it were), walking out of the Tsuta Ruins. Dean had disappeared, but she knew where he was.

She was distracted by her own thoughts as she struggled to remember what exactly happened when she blacked out.

 _Just forget about it,_ a small voice inside her head said. _The bitch is dead. Who cares how it happened?_

But she wanted to remember it.

The sound of someone running towards her dragged her out of her thoughts. Turned out it was Kokari.

 _“Bad doggie!”_ Kokari shouted, clearly hopping mad. _“Gimme back my key! I gotta go save Ume, quick!”_ He stopped hopping, though, clearly seeing his dog in Aline's jaw. _“Huh!? Ume!? Is that you!? Are you OK!? You're not hurt, are you? It must've been so scary all alone.”_

She dropped the dog on the ground unceremoniously, very annoyed with the kid's worry. Ume stood up and growled, clearly prepared to fight.

 _“What's wrong, Ume?”_ Kokari asked, clearly scared.

 _“About your dog, kid...,”_ Sam began. _“He was deep within the ruins and he didn't seem to wanna leave.”_

_“Really? How come, Ume? You mad at me for running away without you?”_

_“Ya got it all wrong, kid. You only THINK you left your dog behind. Truth is, he decided to stay at the ruins himself.”_

_“He did? But why?”_

_“Maybe he was trying to set an example by showing you how anyone, even a dog, could have an adventure.”_

Kokari was silent.

_“Look at it this way – There's not much separating a boy from a man. They grow up before you know it and accomplish great things.”_

_“I see...,”_ Kokari stated, clearly getting what Sam was trying to say. _“So, I guess you knew everything, Ume. Like how my dad told me to go fix the bridge destroyed by the storm. And how I tried to get out of it because I was scared of failing. But your fearless adventure has changed me. You've given me the courage to stop shirking responsibility!”_

With that, Ume stood upright and shook his tail happily before pulling out an orange stick.

The kid rubbed his eyes in disbelief. _“My dad's fishing pole! I lost that in the forest some time ago! Did you sniff it out in those ruins? All by yourself? Well, I'm gonna fix that bridge all by myself! Boy, is dad gonna be surprised!”_ At that, Kokari took the fishing pole, and he and Ume ran toward the bridge.

Once they were gone, Aline shifted back into her human form and began the trek to the bridge.

“You okay?” Sam asked.

“...I don't know, Sammy,” she responded. “How'd I beat the Spider Queen?”

“You scratched and clawed at her last eye. We yelled your name to try and get you to stop because she was clearly dead, but...”

“But what?”

“I saw those tails again, Ally. You...looked at me and Dean before going back to beating her corpse up, but it wasn't _you._ The eyes that looked at us were red with a slit pupil. It gave me chills. Same with that not-you smirk. You looked almost scary. Dean called your name again, you blinked, and the tails disappeared. Your eyes went back to normal, but you looked lost and confused. Dazed, even.”

“Definitely confused.”

They eventually found Kokari and Ume, Kokari holding the fishing pole with a thick rope tied to it. There was a loop at the other end big enough to go through the pole on the other side.

 _“Hey!”_ he shouted, casting the rope out to across the way. Looking over at Aline and Sam, he said, _“I lassoed the rope to the other side. Look!”_

Just then, a familiar male voice shouted, _“Hey, you there! Get that rope out of my way!”_

Everyone's heads whipped toward a quickly incoming log with six hooks on it. Sure enough, grabbed onto the log, was Kevin, grunting and groaning.

“ _Huh? Susano?”_ Sam questioned. _“What's going on?”_

 _“My new secret technique – Imploding Barrel, Flying Monkeys – was a flop,”_ the prophet shouted over the current (the two hunters laughed at the name). _“I ended up being washed downstream on this tree trunk!”_

_“Here he comes! Hold onto that fishing pole, kid!”_

On instinct, Aline quickly ran over to Kokari and began helping him pull the fishing pole.

_“No wait, let go of it!”_

But they didn't listen, both trying to pull the rope so it would stop Kevin. She could barely hear what he was saying over the sound of the current. She wasn't even thinking anymore.

_“No you guys, I said let go!!!”_

The log barrelled into the rope, making Kokari, Aline, and Sam fly off the bridge. Each one grabbed onto someone's legs. Kokari grabbed Kevin's legs, Aline grabbed the bottom of Kokari's coat, and Sam grabbed Aline's tail.

_“Ammy, use your Celestial Brush, quick!”_

The log continued to go down the current as Aline drew vines from six blossoms to the six hooks.

“What were you thinking, Kevin?” Sam shouted.

“I was just trying a new technique, that's all!” Kevin replied.

Luckily, she connected all six and the vines pulled them and the log back from the waterfall at the end to where they started, making a bridge, and they landed on the Agata Forest side.

 _“Phew... I thought we were goners,”_ Sam said, breathing out a sigh of relief. _“But it all worked out. Just look at that new bridge!”_

 _“Did I do that?”_ Kokari asked, standing up and looking at the bridge.

_“Heh heh, that's right! It was all you, kid! I don't know what was eating you, but... You'll never get anywhere in life running from adventure! You should thank your doggie for teaching you that!”_

_“I couldn't have done it without you, Ume. Thanks!”_ The kid hugged his dog, which would have been adorable on any other day, but she looked away, clenching her fists at her sides.

_“Hey, where'd pops go? I'm sure it'd take more than that to kill the guy. He's bound to pop up somewhere again!”_

Aline jumped up onto the bridge, running across it and jumping down. As soon as she came up to the entrance to the next area, Sam stopped her.

_“Taka Pass lies ahead. Great plains in the mountains. Let's prepare for the worst... But hope for the best! Well, let's get going, ya big furball!”_

She continued to say nothing as she went through the pathway and beheld Taka Pass. She could practically feel the cursed zones from where she was standing.

_“So, Taka Pass has been cursed, too... I bet we'll find a withered Guardian Sapling around here.”_

She continued forth, passing a small tea shop and a merchant's stand. She stopped at the merchant's, picking up a large exorcism slip.

Once she was near the cracked rock, she drew a cherry bomb that exploded on contact. She dashed down the now-open pathway, breaking the pottery she passed by (Sam commentating on the destruction on the way and keeping score. So far, it was Aline: 60, pottery: 0). At the end of the pathway was a ramp that continued up the hill and a small lake with a tree next to it. That was when she heard the familiar flute music, making her look around the room before her eyes landed on Dean. He was standing on the ledge above her, his back to her.

 _“Hark! The call of the heavens, the earth, the sea...,”_ he began, _“They summon me forth to defeat evil!”_

“Why don't you come down, ya fruity dick?” she yelled, making Sam laugh.

Which he did, spinning around a few times as he landed gracefully a few feet away from her, turning around as he said, _“Waka, the gods' gift to man is here! Bonjour!”_

 _“You again!”_ Sam stated angrily as Aline growled, stopping after a few seconds.

Dean flicked his hood. _“Long time no see! Did you enjoy the little log adventure I prophesized?”_

_“Why you...! Were you behind that near disaster?”_

Aline growled again, slipping into her fighting stance.

_“Moi? Of course not! I just had a fleeting glimpse of your future. You see, I have the power to see that which is yet to come. Even if it were something you'd rather not know...”_

She sat down cross-legged on the ground and began drawing infinity symbols, knowing she'd need it later.

_“The half-baked prophet's at it again... If you're so great, then how come ya didn't predict Orochi's return? Heh heh. What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?”_

She tilted her head to the side and giggled at the nickname Sam gave to his brother, her eyes locked on him as he tapped his arm with his flute.

Dean said nothing for a minute before flipping his hood again and looking at Sam, his eyes filled with amusement. _“Excusez-moi? You say something, my little bouncing friend?”_

 _“That's it!”_ Sam whipped out Denkomaru, clearly pissed off.

 _“By the way, I saw your battle with the spider lady. A rather clumsy attempt, I must say. How could a washed up old wolf like you possibly expect to save the world?”_ He whirled around to face her, flute pointed right at her. _“Ridiculous!”_

Aline growled at that particular comment. “Hey! I did my best and you know it!” she stated.

 _“What!? You were spying on our battle?”_ Sam questioned incredulously as he jumped off Aline's shoulder and hopped toward Dean. _“And it never crossed your mind that you could help out?”_

Dean twirled his flute around. _“Enough talk!”_ He pushed half of his flute in and the blue lightsaber came out. _“There's only one way to settle this.”_ He did a few fancy moves before saying, _“Just go for it!”_

And the battle began.

It was almost like their previous one. Except he threw more daggers her way and he was a bit quicker.

She got hit with his spinning move, fell to the ground and stood up, hitting him one last time with the large exorcism slip she bought from the merchant and ending the fight. He flipped around, landing on his feet and panting heavily.

 _“Not bad, ma chérie,”_ he stated.

 _“Whaddya mean, not bad?”_ Sam questioned incredulously. _“You're all outta breath! Whaddya want, anyway?”_

Dean stopped panting, holding his flute out in front of him. _“Oh, I almost forgot! I had a question for you. Have you been to Lake Harami over on Shinshu Field yet? In the middle stands the Moon Cave where Orochi's spirit was trapped. A barrier has blocked the entrance ever since Tsukuyomi was removed. That means Orochi must still be in there.”_

Aline looked up at him.

Dean continued on, looking like he was thinking about something. _“I want to get through the barrier and enter the cave... But I'll need the Serpent Crystal in order to do that.”_ He pointed his flute at her. _“You wouldn't happen to now where I could find it, would you?”_

 _“Why d'ya have to pull out your sword just to ask that?”_ Sam asked. _“And why d'ya wanna visit Orochi's lair, anyway!?”_

 _“So then, you do not know? T_ _rès_ _bien.”_ He looked away from them. _“Hmmm... So, that big windmill...”_ He then mumbled something she couldn't quite catch. _“At any rate, I shall just have to find it myself. But before I bid you adieu, I have a prophecy for you.”_ He turned around to face them. _“I foresee a DOG-gone difficult quest... Au revoir, baby!”_ He then flew away for the second time.

She shivered at that prophecy, knowing _exactly_ what was coming who-knew-how-long later. Her jaw clenched at the memory of that particular quest, but Sam's voice dragged her out of it.

 _“Hey, Ammy! Let's try and beat Waka to that Serpent Crystal!”_ Sam stated, sounding like he had a big grin on his face. _“I can't help feeling he's up to no good. Plus we just might find a new Celestial Brush technique, too!_ That quest he was talking about, was it...?”

She nodded. “Yeah. _That_ one,” she replied through gritted teeth. Sam already knew how much she hated what was coming their way. 

She ran up the ramp, getting the feeling that Dean was up at the top waiting for her. Sure enough, he was standing right by the Guardian Sapling. He started to walk over to her right after she rejuvenated the bridge, but she bloomed the sapling, ridding Taka Pass of it's cursed zone once and for all.

 _“Taka Pass is back to normal now! Without the cursed zone, it'll be easier to find brush techniques! But first, that big windmill has_ really _piqued my interest. Didn't that half-baked prophet mumble something about it? Aw, whatever. It's not going anywhere, anyhow. Let's take a good look around Taka Pass, OK? I'm a bit worried about the people who live around here.”_

With that, she put Dean on her back and leaped off the edge and landed on her feet, heading towards the windmill.


	21. A DOG-gone Difficult Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong in the Kusa Village...

It took fifteen minutes for the three of them to reach the town with the windmill, stopping to feed the monkeys and beat up some more demons (just to put off what was coming up in the next town). Chills ran down Aline's spine as she entered the town, already feeling the effects of the sinister air. Dean climbed off her back.

“What the hell?” Dean questioned, glancing around. “Everything looks peachy, but it's not.”

“You're feeling it, too?” Aline asked as she walked up the pathway and through the archway. “Usually, it's all red and blue, but now...it's wrong and...” 

“Evil,” all three of them said together.

Dean looked like he was about to say something, but Sam interrupted with, _“Yikes! What's this creepy evil atmosphere in this village!? There's no cursed zone here, but I definitely sense evil.”_

“Welcome to Kusa Village,” she stated with a grin, spreading her arms out like she was a tour guide. “Home of the Gale Shrine, the Crimson Something or Other, and the Canine Warriors.”

“The Canine Warriors?” Dean stated, raising his eyebrows.

Her grin fell. “Yeah. I thought I woulda seen 'em earlier, specifically after mind melding with the Colonel...well, it didn't.”

“And the Gale Shrine? Where's that?”

“The big windmill.” She walked over to the merchant's stand, clenching her fists the whole way.

“You okay?” Sam inquired.

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.” _Lie._ She felt her ink being slowly sapped away the longer she stood in Kusa Village. Neither Sam nor Dean pointed out her lie. Either they noticed or she was getting so good at lying it was scary.

 _“Of all the luck!”_ the merchant griped. _“I wanted to do some trading over at the Gale Shrine. But it's been taken over by some monster and it's panic all around! Oh well. I suppose I'll just have to make the best of it now. Have you been sent here to do some shopping for your master?”_

Dean chuckled at that as she bought a blue reflector that constantly split apart and reformed around a central circular piece and two bags of gold dust, one of which she used to power up the reflector. 

“What's that?” Dean inquired, earning a second grin from Aline.

“My favorite reflector, the Infinity Judge. It's gonna be helpful _pretty_ soon. Trust me.” With that, she took Dean's hand and ran past what looked to be an inn, stopping in front of a sleeping Kevin.

The prophet was tossing and turning, sweat dripping down his forehead as he moaned and groaned.

“What is he seeing?” Sam questioned.

“Is he having sex dreams of Kushi?” Dean joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Aline, however, kept silent, knowing that Kevin was probably _wishing_ he was having those kinda dreams about Kushi or whoever he had a thing for.

 _“Uh... Ah...,”_ Kevin groaned. _“No, no... Not that... By the gods, I vow to...”_ Kevin mumbled a few things under his breath, but she caught what he said without a problem. _“You won't ever...”_ More mumbled words.

 _“Hm? It's Susano! He's one tenacious dude. Wonder what he's doing here,”_ Sam wondered aloud. _“I bet he's having a nightmare about getting beat up by monsters. He seems rather frantic. It'd be funny if it weren't so sad...”_

Kevin jumped up, facing away from the three hunters as he stated angrily, _“That dream again! Is there no escape!? I thought by coming to the village—”_

 _“Hey there, pops! Floundering around in your dreams, too?”_ Sam teased, attempting to lighten the mood like Dean had tried to do only minutes ago. _“Must be nice to be able to nap in the middle of the day like that. Greatest warrior ever, my foot!”_

 _“Hm!?”_ Kevin turned to face them and crossed his arms over his chest, a shocked expression on his face, but his eyes told a different story. _“Poochie? And little bug!?”_ He cleared his throat and shut his eyes, clearly trying to push down his emotions. _“Oh, uh...”_ He coughed twice, looking like he was close to panicking. _“Here to disturb my meditation again? Even in my dreams, I'm hard at work devising strategies for defeating that crimson something or other. I came here to pray for victory at the Gale Shrine, but... Lo and behold, that crimson something or other occupies the shrine! Well, with my invincible sword, there's no need to pray, but... Mankind's fate rests with me. I must be fully prepared. First, I must sit here and come up with a well thought-out plan.”_ With that, he laid back down again, this time with his head propped up on his elbow. _“Hm... Now where was I...”_

_“Plan? Yeah, right! That's just your excuse to sleep!”_

Aline sighed, running her fingers over her hair. “I'm sorry, Kev. This is my fault. If I didn't...”

“It's not your fault. It's not like you just looked at someone we knew and went, 'You're gonna be this character' or anything,” Dean reassured and put his hand on her shoulder, but she shook her head, pushing his hand off.

“You don't get it, Dean. You don't know what he's seeing. You don't—”

“You're right. I don't know what he's seeing, what the hell's going on, or why you're acting like this right now. Just explain what's going on _right now._ And don't give me that crap about spoilers _like you're freakin' River Song!”_ His voice had risen from a normal speaking voice to shouting at the end.

She flinched.

“Hey,” Kevin stated as he stood up again, pulling her attention away from Dean. “Dean's right. What's going on with me isn't your fault, okay? I'm not blaming you. I'm not even gonna hate you. I mean, look at me! I'm freakin' Susano, the greatest warrior ever! My favorite character in the game! We both know what's gonna happen in the end, and all four of us will be fine. You know that. And honestly? I'm kinda glad about the nightmares, even though...” He trailed off, shuddering. “They're better than my normal dreams, that's for sure.”

She smiled and gave the prophet a hug. “Thanks, Kev,” she stated after breaking it a few seconds later, the three hunters walking away afterwards.

“Don't mention it, and Ally?”

After motioning for Dean to go on ahead of her, she turned around. “Yeah?”

“The lies end here.”

She didn't say anything in response to that except, “See you later, Kev.” 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Sam asked. 

“...Let's catch up to Dean first.” The moment they did, her markings and reflector had poofed out of existence.

“Uh, Ally?” Dean stated, pointing at her.

“You know that strange curse we've been feeling?” she stated, earning a nod from Dean as they walked down the hill to a bamboo house. “It's been sapping my ink away ever since we walked into Kusa Village. I'll deal with the cause of it soon, don't worry.”

Just then, they ran into a short elderly man sporting a bald head (albeit with white hair on his sideburns and the back side of his head), white eyebrows, and a long chin. He was wearing a green kimono with a small orange vest and carried a bamboo tube on his back and carrying a bamboo cane.

He sighed, looking gloomy as he said, _“What a pickle I'm in...”_ He perked up once he saw Aline, who had switched to her wolf form (no markings in sight) as he spoke. _“Hm? Oh, what a cute wolf. I'm in a pickle right now, wolfy.”_

 **“Everybody's usually in a pickle these days,”** Aline said.

“Who's this guy?”

**“This is Mr. Bamboo. He's gonna be important later down the road. Trust me.”**

_“I'm a craftsman and I work with bamboo as you can see. But I can't get any to work on right now. Oh, I shouldn't burden you with my problems, wolfy...”_

_“Boy, that must be some big pickle if you're confiding in a wolf!”_ Sam exclaimed, catching Mr. Bamboo's attention.

_“Hello there, little sprite. Here to listen to an old man ramble? I always gathered bamboo over in Sasa Sanctuary in Taka Pass. But I haven't been able to get in there lately. The Sparrow Clan suddenly closed the entrance to Sasa Sanctuary. Oh, how I do wish I could craft my bamboo ware... I'm an old man and it's all I have left. To make matters worse, the festival's just around the corner. I usually sell my work there, but I'm running out of time.”_

“Festival?” Dean muttered.

**“Kamiki has a festival every year around this time to celebrate Orochi's defeat.”**

“They don't know that he's out yet, do they?”

**“Nope. And he just might claim another sacrifice. We gotta stop him, fast.”**

“Why don't we just go the Moon Cave now? Get it done and over with?”

**“I'm _not_ leaving Kusa Village and Taka Pass to get taken over by the Crimson Helm. Besides, I'm not powerful enough to take on Orochi just yet.”**

_“Aw... It ain't the end of the world, gramps!”_ Sam stated, halting Dean's and Aline's conversation for the moment. _“What've we got ourselves mixed up in now, Ammy?”_

With that, Aline yanked Dean onto her back, turned around, and ran up the hill. She sighed. **“I'm sorry about that, Dean. It's just...you think I don't wanna go to the Moon Cave, bash down that barrier, and take Orochi down right now? I just can't yet. I have to get more brush techniques, and beat the crap outta a few monsters, Crimson Helm included.”**

“I get it. I'm sorry, too. Let's take care of this weird curse.”

She ran past Kevin, through town, up the hill, over the covered bridge, and up the next set of stairs in less than forty seconds, stopping in front of the Satomi House. Kneeling down in front of the stairs to the Satomi house was a woman with long black hair (two small parts sticking up like dog ears) and wearing a red and light blue kimono with two black-rimmed white circles with two horizontal black lines cutting the circles in thirds (one on each sleeve). Spinning around behind her were eight gray orbs with words written on them in kanji. Her skin looked pale and sweat trickled down onto the ground from her skin.

 _“Oh, this is most unfortunate,”_ she panted. _“I have been possessed in a momentary lapse in vigilance! And I was trying so hard to defend this village... Now it shall be reduced to a horrid cursed zone. Alas, my strength... it wanes. All is lost...”_

 **“Not on _my_ watch,” ** Aline growled, slipping into her fighting stance.

A blue imp, looking like the rest except more slender than its compatriots, formed above the woman, it's arms wrapped around her. It stared right at Aline as it jumped into the air, strapping itself onto a kite. Its mask bore the katakana “ni.”

When the fight began, two green imps joined. Aline took them down without much of a problem while, in the background, Dean laughed at her moves (which were mostly headbutts and kung-fu looking moves). She switched back into her human form to take out the blue imp with some well-placed punches and kicks, ending it with one of those knockout punches you see in action movies. She flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and looked at Dean, panting as she said, “What?”

“What kinda moves were those? In your wolf form?” he questioned, wiping the tears from his eyes.

She shrugged. “I call it Wolf Kung-Fu. Funny looking, isn't it?”

“Damn straight. That was freakin' _hilarious_. You should use those moves on hunts, sweetheart.”

All three hunters laughed as the strange curse disappeared and Aline's markings and reflector returned. 

The woman stood up and looked around curiously. _“Hm!?”_ she stated, catching the hunters' attention. _“Have I been freed from the evil curse?”_

“She's pretty good lookin',” Sam pointed out, surprising both his best friend and brother.

They both glanced at each other. “Not that I don't agree or anything, but are we comin' close to another apocalypse or something?” Dean joked, which probably earned him one of Sam's _many_ (possibly) trademarked bitchfaces.

“It-it's probably Issun making me say it or something!”

 _“You have saved me, but I do not know how,”_ the woman continued.

 _“What the heck happened, sweetness?”_ Sam inquired.

A look of shock and surprise appeared on her face. _“Oh... Are you familiar with my family, the Satomi House? No... I can see now that you are not. Still, you may be of great service to me yet. Will you not listen to what I have to say?”_

_“You just keep talkin' pretty lady. Issun's listening!”_

Dean glanced over at Aline and mouthed, 'Sweetness?' They both chuckled at that because they _never_ heard the younger Winchester call _anyone_ sweetness or pretty lady unless he was drunk.

_“Oh, thank you! I am Princess Fuse, priestess of the Gale Shrine. The Gale Shrine stands atop Mount Kamiji. Kazegami, the god of wind, is enshrined there. The wind blowing down from there keeps the monsters away. Known as the Divine Wind, it is venerated as our protector. However, it suddenly stopped blowing one day. And that has allowed the monsters to sneak into our village. Even I, the last remaining priestess here, was nearly slain. That horrible monster is behind all of this!”_

“Horrible monster?” Sam inquired. “Does she mean...?”

“The Crimson Something or Other? Yeah,” Aline replied, earning a facepalm from Sam.

“That's not what it's called and you know it!”

“That's what Kevin and I like to call it, so suck it, Winchester!”

“Sammy, shut your cakehole!” Dean stated, making Aline smirk triumphantly.

_“There is only one explanation for why the Divine Wind stopped. It is that horrible monster, Crimson Helm! The beast now dwells within the Gale Shrine. The monsters in this area have all been under Crimson Helm's control ever since he appeared in Taka Pass 100 years ago. My people, the Satomi House, keepers of the Gale Shrine, have been battling the beast and his minions ever since... But last year, the fiends attacked and killed the head priest while he was weakened by sickness, and the Gale Shrine fell into their hands.”_

_“I remember hearing that story. It was big news in these parts.”_

_“If only I could vanquish Crimson Helm and free the Gale Shrine... But I am no match for the evil barrier that now bars entry. There is only one hope now. Only the warriors who serve the Satomi House can right this wrong!”_

“What's that supposed to mean?” Dean asked as Aline stiffened before she growled. “What?”

“Shut up and listen!” she barked out, crossing her arms over her chest.

_“Our last remaining hope for defeating Crimson Helm is... the Satomi Canine Warriors! The Satomi Canine Warriors have protected the shrine and served the Satomi House for ages, but alas... They are now scattered throughout Nippon. If we could bring them together again, they could break the barrier and retake the shrine.”_

_“Really!? Then why don't ya just summon those puppies on back?”_ Sam inquired curiously.

_“I have already tried... But I have yet to receive any word of their coming. I sense their presence nearby, but have yet to find them. What if they were attacked and injured, or even worse... I beg you, would you please sniff out their whereabouts? You might find this useful...”_

The object that Princess Fuse gave her was a brown sack looking thing with a black rimmed orange circle (it looked like the white one on the sleeves of Princes Fuse's kimono) on both sides and a purplish-blue tassel hanging on the bottom. It rotated around slowly while orbiting around Aline, a white circle pulsing at the same speed.

_“I sense 5 of the Satomi Canine Warriors here in this village. They're a temperamental bunch and don't take kindly to strangers, but they should return to me once they see the Canine Tracker. The Canine Tracker will guide you in their direction. Please use it, along with your strength, to find them!”_

_“Leave it to us, sweetness! We'll get 'em all back without a scratch! Can't wait to see how she thanks us, Ammy! Heh heh heh....”_

“Welcome to the first circle of Hell,” Aline stated as they walked away from Fuse.

“Oh, come on! You're exaggerating,” Dean stated.

Aline chuckled. “I'm not. Right, Sammy?”

“She's right, Dean,” Sam replied. “You've yet to see her play this part, and it's a part she hates.”

“Is that why it's the 'first circle of Hell'?” Dean asked.

“Pretty much.”

“Seriously, it can't be _that_ bad.”


	22. Damn Dogs & Creepy Old People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aline, Dean, and Sam search for the Canine Warriors...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! This chapter was getting _pretty_ long (9 pages and counting!), so it's now split into two parts, both as their own chapters. Originally, this was going to have four of the Canine Warriors, but, like I said, it got too long. I get that you guys probably don't have the time to read 9+ pages of a fic. Enjoy!

“I stand corrected. These freakin' mutts are the worst. They won't come back to Fuse unless you _feed 'em?”_ Dean asked twenty minutes later. They'd found four out of the five Canine Warriors still in Kusa Village so far and were heading back to the Satomi House (at Sam's suggestion).

The four were spread out around Kusa Village. One was sleeping in a bamboo stalk next to Mr. Bamboo's house, another was in a patch of dead grass that Aline bloomed, the third was inside a hideaway hidden in a hole in the wall, and the fourth was in a cave above the town close to the windsocks. Luckily, Aline had enough meat feedbags for all four of them.

“Yep. Pretty much. You haven't even _seen_ the other four yet. I'm gonna have a shit ton of things to say about the third one we're gonna find outside of this town,” Aline replied.

“Damn. What circle's that one?”

“Eighth. Because he's the worst warrior outta all of them.”

“I'll definitely take your word for it on this one.”

Aline kept her mouth shut the rest of the way back to see Princess Fuse, her jaw clenched in anger.

“You're thinkin' about him, aren't you?” Sam inquired.

She nodded. “I'm savin' my opinions about him for later. Don't _you_ say anything, bug.”

“First of all, not a freakin' bug. Second, I'll keep my mouth shut. Don't worry.”

Dean chuckled, but he stopped at the sight of a magenta Tosa-Ken dog that had a short muzzle, short drooping ears, and no right eye. An orange bandanna with a similarly colored orb was around his neck. He was growling at her, standing in a fighting stance. Aline switched to her wolf form, wanting to make things a _bit more_ fair (dog vs. wolf demigod instead of dog vs. human).

 _“_ _Hey, Ammy. That fleabag's giving you the evil eye. I think it noticed that Canine Tracker ya got there. Hm? What' that?”_ Sam questioned.

“The last Canine Warrior?” Dean asked.

 **“In Kusa Village, at least,”** Aline confirmed. **“This is Tei.”**

 _“My master, Princess Fuse, has summoned me,”_ Tei stated. _“But first, I wish to try out the skills I've honed on my journey.”_

_“You hear that, Ammy!?”_

_“Princess Fuse forbids me to join in fruitless battles, but I want you to prove your right to bear the Canine Tracker!”_

That clearly pissed Sam off. _“Why you-! You've got a lotta nerve picking a fight with us! Well, bring it on, ya fleabag! Right, furball?”_

Aline nodded, slipping into her own fighting stance. **“Just bring it!”** she growled.

 _“Yep, there was only one right answer!”_ Sam cheered. _“I dunno who this fleabag thinks he is, but he's in for a surprise!”_

With that, the fight began.

The orb on his bandanna glowed as he dashed toward her, but Aline jumped out of the way. Then she began whacking him with her Infinity Judge, hitting him four times before jumping away from him. Tei once again tried to charge at her, but she quickly moved outta the way again. She was able to hit him once with the Infinity Judge before he howled, the orb glowing again.

This time, he went for a series of multiple lunge and bites, but she dodged the attack. Once he ended the attack, she went for another reflector combo, this time getting in three hits before the orb glowed again. He attempted the lunge and bite strategy again, but this time she attempted to block him with Snarling Beast.

It...didn't work out as well as she'd planned.

Instead, she went for hitting him with the Infinity Judge, hitting him enough times to leave him vulnerable for a power slash shortly followed by an ten-hit reflector combo.

She couldn't hear Dean's encouragements or even see where he was standing. Her focus was entirely on the Canine Warrior in front of her, connecting with another reflector combo (two-hits this time) before Tei attempted to charge at her. She jumped out of the way, only able to hit him once before the orb glowed and he howled.

 **“Shit,”** she mumbled, quickly jumping out of the way as he charged again. All it took was one more hit with her reflector, and the fight was over. His hind leg twitched, earning laughs from all three hunters as she switched back to her anthro form.

Tei pushed himself back up to his feet. _“A worthy opponent, I see,”_ he growled out. _“Let us fight where we have more room!”_

 _“You hear that, Ammy!?”_ Sam questioned. _“Sounds like fun! This time we'll be playin' for keeps! Bring it on, fleabag. You're gonna wish you went straight back to Princess Fuse when we're done with ya! Hey wait, if he's been summoned by the princess, then... Maybe this is another one of the Satomi Canine Warriors!”_

“No _crap,_ Sammy!” Aline and Dean said in unison, probably earning an eye roll from the usually-taller younger Winchester.

 _“I am done toying with you,”_ Tei stated with a snarl. _“Now you shall feel the wrath of the Satomi Power Orb!”_

_“Satomi Power Orb? Bah! Bring it on, dog breath. We ain't afraid!”_

Thankfully, the sound of Princess Fuse interrupted what was turning into round two with, _“Oh, Tei!?”_

Aline smirked at that, feeling satisfied that Tei was possibly gonna get yelled at by Fuse. This would've definitely earned her an elbow to the stomach or a stomped foot from Sam if he was normal size, but what it earned her now was a sharp poke to the ear as the canine warrior dashed over to Princess Fuse, wagging his tail. Heck, all five Canine Warriors were wagging their tails.

Five of the eight gray orbs were colored, those five colored exactly the same as the bandannas wrapped the five dogs necks.

_“I thought I heard something out here. You two aren't fighting, are you?”_

_“Huh? Fighting? Oh, ah, of course not. Just some friendly wrestling,”_ Sam stuttered out. _“Look, not a scratch on either of us.”_

Princess Fuse was silent for a minute. _“Well, at least now we 5 of the Satomi Power Orbs.”_ Her voice switched from calm and relieved to angry and slightly yelling, causing the dogs around her to bow their heads in shame and stick their tails between their legs. _“But you've been naughty doggies! Why did you not come home immediately when I summoned you!?”_

“I don't blame 'em from not comin' back without bribes, then if she acts like this,” Dean muttered in her ear.

 _“Hey, Princess,”_ Sam said, interrupting Fuse, _“what's with those Satomi Power Orbs?”_

 _“Each Satomi Canine Warrior bears an orb of a different virtue. The Satomi Power Orbs are the Satomi House's greatest treasure. I need the orbs' power to break Crimson Helm's barrier.”_ She sighed. _“But the Canine Warriors never listen when I summon them back! And 3 of them have yet to be accounted for! I fear something may have happened to them. But there is no one I could send out to help them...”_ She really sounded like she was worried about them.

 _“Hey, what's with that look, lady?”_ Sam was quiet for a few minutes as what she was suggesting really sunk in. _“OK, OK, I get the hint. We'll find the rest of 'em, to! After all, I said we'd get 'em all back without a scratch!”_

That seemed to perk the priestess up immediately, jumping up and down with glee for a few seconds. _“Wonderful! I'll be forever grateful! I know the general locations of the remaining 3 Canine Warriors. I'll mark them on your map.”_

Aline handed her the map of Nippon, and Fuse marked an area they didn't explore in Taka Pass, Agata Forest, and Kamiki Village. “Yay backtracking!” Aline stated sarcastically, but the woman in front of her went on like she didn't hear her.

_“You have the Canine Tracker. They shall return here once you have shown it to them. That is, if they have not been injured, or even worse... Please, hurry. We must get the Power Orbs and break the barrier!!”_

With that, Aline grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him away from Princess Fuse and the Canine Warriors.

“What could be worse than that fleabag?” Dean wondered aloud, earning a mirthless chuckle from the brunette.

“You have _no freaking idea,”_ she responded.

_***~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*** _

Minutes later, Aline was sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking an old house that had a giant blade on top of the lower roof. Dean was laying down next to her, and Sam was on her shoulder.

“Ya know, I'm _really_ starting to doubt you know what to do next, sweetheart,” Dean stated while the sun began to set.

“You're just gonna have to trust me. We just gotta wait 'til it gets dark, then you'll see,” she replied, rubbing the bump on her head. A few minutes ago, she'd gone down to that house alone after urging the boys to stay put as she cased the outside of the house and grabbed the treasure chests.

At the cost of getting her head whacked a few times by one-half of the creepy old couple that lived in the house.

The last name of this creepy couple? _Cutter._

Mr. Cutter (or, as the game called him, _The Dreadful Mr. Cutter!)_ had a blade mustache and the top of his head was blue and his clothes were green. His wife, Mrs. Cutter (or _The Horrible Mrs. Cutter!!!)_ had pink hair (her hairpin was a blade), a purple kimono with six black paw prints on it, and carried a blue basket on her back.

Their house was creepier in real life than staring at it on the TV screen back at the bunker. Just seeing the place gave Aline major chills. She could smell something evil even from the cliff she and the boys were sitting on. The scent grew when she was a foot away from Mr. Cutter.

The sound of a dog howling pulled her out of her thoughts, and she pulled herself up, switching to her wolf form before pulling Dean onto her back and jumping down to the house. The sky switched from the normal dark blue of the night sky to red. No one was outside this time to whack her on the head.

It was quiet. She felt Dean shudder.

 **“You feel it, too?”** she asked him, her voice low as she stopped in her tracks.

“Yeah,” Dean replied in the same tone. “It's like we're back in Kusa Village before you beat that monster.”

She ran over to the right side of the house, wall-jumping up to the open attic beneath the cracked roof. Right in front of her was a boarded-up hole.

Before anyone could say a single word, she drew a cherry bomb that exploded once it made contact with the panels. Without a second thought, she dropped down the hole into the main part of the house. Mr. Cutter was lying down, snoring away. Mrs. Cutter was sharpening the knife in her hand, whatever was in the basket on her back (Aline _definitely_ knew) trying to push the lid open. Aline bit the older woman's kimono (much to Dean's shock) and dragged her towards the moonlight shining down into the house, revealing Mrs. Cutter's true colors.

Enraged, the old woman shrieked, _“Aaaargh! You saw me! You saw me!”_

With that, both of the Cutters turned into crows, both wearing white shirts with tattered long sleeves and two paper fans on their backs, a black hakama, dried rice in the small cloth bags around their necks, and wielding katanas.

“What the hell?” Dean asked, his eyes quickly bouncing between both crows.

 **“Everything's not what it seems, Dean,”** Aline pointed out, power slashing both demons when they fell to the ground.

The fight continued on until Aline used her sub-reflector counterattack to end the second crow.

_***~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*** _

Long story short, Mrs. Cutter's basket appeared and Chun popped out (Aline had switched back to her human form. After a long chat, the four of them, led by Chun, left the now empty house.

It took twenty minutes to reach the location of the sixth Canine Warrior, which turned out to be Sasa Sanctuary. Chun was directly in front of them. Aline was a few steps ahead of Dean. Sam, on the other hand, had moved to her right shoulder.

The action made her almost cringe. The phrase “angel on my shoulder” came to her mind, but she pushed it aside.

“What's this place supposed to be, anyway?” Dean asked after another minute of walking past bamboo shoots in silence.

“Sasa Sanctuary. It's kinda like a resort slash spa type thing. Except with hot springs and lots of bamboo. Oh, and it's run by birds,” Aline explained, earning a confused glance from Dean.

“A resort run by birds?”

She turned to face him and started walking backwards. “Oh come _on,_ Dean! We hunt things that no one else knows exists, like demons and werewolves. Your best friends are an angel and a demigod that can turn into a wolf. The king of Hell is in our basement. You're basically a fruity prophet, Sam's a wandering artist that's the size of a bug, and Kevin's the greatest warrior ever. And you're stuck on the fact that we're gonna be seeing a resort run by birds? Seriously?”

 _“Yes._ We're crossing the line into _extremely_ crazy territory right now, Ally.”

“Personally, I thought we crossed that line a couple years ago with leviathans and Cas becoming God. You have pretty low standards of crazy. And, before you even ask, no. We're not ganking any birds.” She turned back around, seeing the entrance to the sanctuary growing closer by the second. The building itself looked cooler in real life than it did in the game, and it looked gorgeous in the game. At least, in her opinion.

 

 _“Hey, hey, hey,”_ a male voice called, chirping afterwards.

 _“Hey, you! Scruffy! What are you doing in Sasa Sanctuary?”_ another male voice added. Both voices sounded like they were coming from above the door.

Aline looked up and saw two sparrows, the one on the left wearing blue and the other on the right wearing green. “Who you callin' Scruffy?” she yelled up to them, earning another confused look from Dean.

 _“The whole Sparrow Tribe is on high alert at the moment,”_ the green sparrow stated, puffing out his chest. _“No one gets through this gate until the boss's daughter is found.”_ It was then that he noticed Chun. _“Huh? Ch-Chun!?”_

 _“Hi! I'm back!”_ the “precious flower” chirped happily.

 _“Chun! Are you... OK?”_ the blue sparrow asked.

The green sparrow turned around, shouting at the door, _“Boss! Boss! She's back! Chun's back!”_

That was when the door between them opened like one of those secret doors in creepy old mansions, revealing a big sparrow with a black eyepatch over one eye.

“Dude, that bird is freakin' _huge!”_ Dean whispered in her ear.

“I know, right?” she replied with a grin before waving at the bird. “Hello, Mr. Juice.”

Dean snorted. Sam apparently poked him with Denkomaru or something because, after that snort, Dean said, “Ow” and swore under his breath.

 _“Pop! Pop!”_ Chun cheered, flying up to the big bird, bouncing on his belly. _“I'm sorry, Pop! I won't go out on my own again.”_

Jamba was silent for a few seconds before chirping once. It would've sounded menacing if he wasn't a big bird. Both Aline and Sam laughed a little, Sam possibly earning a glare from Dean.

 _“Uh-oh!”_ the blue sparrow stated, sounding scared.

 _“The boss is...delighted!”_ the green sparrow added, stuttering a little bit.

 _“You sure about that?”_ Sam inquired, clearly confused.

 _“This white doggy saved me, Pop,”_ Chun stated. _“You'll give him something to thank him, won't you?”_

Aline huffed, a bit angry at being confused for a guy. Sam and Dean, on the other hand, chuckled.

Jamba was silent again for a minute before chirping twice and raising his wings over his head. With that move, the doors to Sasa Sanctuary opened.

**_*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*_ **

Aline swore under her breath as she wrung out her hair. Mr. Bamboo just _had_ to show up and help the sparrow get the hot spring water back. Both Sam and Dean had stayed up with the bird who'd prayed for help. If there was _anything_ in this game she hated more than what was coming soon, it was digging mini-games. She thanked her mother that she wasn't doing _every single one of them._ She'd go bonkers if that was the case. Both brothers were laughing at her expense, earning a glare from the demigod.

“Look on the bright side. You don't have to take a bath _or_ wash your clothes when we get back to the Bunker,” Dean joked.

Aline growled at him, very clearly pissed off. With the act of getting the water flowing again, both Aline and Mr. Bamboo earned free access to the bathhouse whenever they wished, much to both Mr. Bamboo's joy and Aline's intense dislike.

Suddenly, the stars began twinkling just like before. All three hunters looked up at the sky.

 _“Look, Ammy!”_ Sam stated. _“It's happening again!”_

This time, they formed a weird-looking “M” with two stars. Aline added three more stars, and a white snake with red markings trapped in a jar filled with water spun around and rolled down to the now-sitting Aline and Dean, stopping just a few inches away from them. The snake tried pushing the cork out once before basically going, “Ah, screw it.” She did it a few more times before getting disappointed and laying her head down on her body before speaking.

 _“Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all...,”_ the snake began, her voice soft and still heard through the glass jar. _“I have remained hidden here, creeping along the water's surface. I, Nuregami, god of water, am happy to bestow upon you my power. Moisten the thirsty earth and restore the glory of nature!”_

With that, she turned into a glowing orb that flew towards Aline and gave her a new power. The area around them transformed back into the Sasa Bathhouse, the sparrow's behind was now aflame.

 _“Nuregami? Oh, that's the god of water,”_ Sam explained while Dean muttered something unintelligible under his breath. _“That must mean you got the Waterspout brush technique!”_

“Damn straight,” Aline stated with a smirk as she drew water to the bird, putting out the fire before once again drawing water to the bamboo fountain. It opened the entrance to the next area of Sasa Sanctuary that Aline dragged Dean through and up two sets of stairs. At the top of the second set of stairs, they ran into a big crying sparrow that looked about the same size as Jamba.

He tweeted twice as he wept.

“What a crybaby,” Dean stage-whispered, earning a snicker from Aline.

 _“Whoa, get a load of tweety here!”_ Sam stated. _“Hey, what's with all the chirping, kid!?”_

 _“Don't call me kid! I have a name ya know. It's Tai!”_ Tai said through his tears. _“And I'm not chirping! I'm crying!”_ He then tweeted two more times, and some of his tears landed on Dean's face.

Sam chuckled as Dean wiped them off his face. “Son of a bitch,” he muttered. “What happened to this guy?”

“Apparently, Chun spoiled him growing up,” Aline replied.

“Hold on a freakin' second. You're telling me that Tweety here is Jamba's son?”

“Yup.”

 _“Oh, you're crying...,”_ Sam stated. _“So, what's with that freaky cry of yours?”_

 _“Take's lost! He disappeared while we were out for a walk!”_ He tweeted again, this time his tears landed on Aline's face, making her cringe.

_“ _Who's Take? Is he a friend of yours?”__

_“ _He's my dog. I lost my dog!”__ he tweeted.

Just then, the Canine Tracker appeared and started reacting.

“Don't tell me...”

_“Whoa, the Canine Tracker suddenly appeared! That must mean...”_

Aline punched Tai before continuing up the path and stopping to feed the tigers (“Because how often do you feed frickin' _tigers?”)._ That was when they saw the flashing lights on the four bamboo trees.

“What the hell?” Dean questioned. “You seeing this?”

“Yeah, I see it. Looks weirder in real life,” Aline replied.

_“Hm? You see what I see, Ammy? Unless I'm hallucinating or something, that bamboo over there looks like it's flashing. Maybe we'll find something interesting inside if we cut it down.”_

Instead of doing just that, Aline looked down at the strange symbol on the ground, growing melancholy in the process. She shook her head and cut down the bamboo that had the light on it. _I can't focus on that just yet,_ she thought. _Later. Definitely later._

 _“Bingo!”_ Sam cheered as the cut tree fell down, revealing a Sakhalin Husky wearing a blue bandanna around its neck. _“What's a dog doing in there!?”_

The dog climbed out, and Tai ran up the hill, tweeting once he saw the dog.

 _“T-Take!”_ Tai exclaimed. _“Take's back!”_

Take slipped into a fighting stance, and Aline shifted into her wolf form, slipping into her own fighting stance.

 _“Take? What's wrong, boy? Why are you growling!?”_ Tai tweeted, jumping in surprise. _“Wait a minute... Was it this white wolf who spirited you away!?”_

 _“Oh, gimme a break!”_ Sam groaned. _“Hey, wait. I think this fleabag's trying to say something! Hm?”_

 _“White wolf... What right do you have to bear the Canine Tracker?”_ Take growled. _“Fight me and prove that you are worthy!”_

“Who does this mutt think he is?” Dean questioned, glaring at Take.

 **“His name is Gi. He's one of the three Canine Warriors we have to find,”** Aline responded, not looking away from Gi.

_“You hear that, Ammy!? This must be one of the Canine Warriors! That Canine Tracker really set him off! What'll it be, Ammy?”_

**“Let's do it.”**

_“OK, you sure you're ready? Don't hold back now!”_

The fight went about as well as the one against Tei, with a new move being thrown in by Gi here and there (that being him digging a hole for her to fall into that she _swore_ she'd never fall for ever again). She even tried drawing cherry bombs when he did the charge attack, but he slipped past them each time, making her swear loudly in annoyance.

Once he was down for the count, she switched back into her human form as Tai yelled, _“Cut it out! Leave him alone! I won't allow you to bully Take like that! Keep it up and I'll clobber you!”_

 _“Wait a sec, tweety! We're not bullying anybody!”_ Sam responded. _“Right, ya fleebag? C'mon say something!”_

 _“I know Princess Fuse summons me...,”_ Gi stated. _“It is my duty to defeat Crimson Helm, defiler of the Gale Shrine. But I cannot return.... This place is in grave danger. The monsters will overrun Sasa Sanctuary without me. And the Sparrow Tribe, they would all be... Oh, what shall I do?”_

Suddenly, a blue orb flew out of Gi's bandanna towards Aline and flew into her body like the orbs with the brush techniques. “The Duty Orb,” Aline muttered.

_“What's this!? The Power Orb has chosen you. I need worry no longer. I shall remain here and battle the monsters for the Sparrow Tribe! Even separated, the hearts of the Canine Warriors beat as one!”_

_“Huh? Hey, wait a second...”_

* * *

_**Tei:** _

_** ** _

> _“'Tei' stands for 'brotherhood'. Brotherly affection breeds understanding. It allows us to be ourselves and accept our fate...”_

 

_**Crow Tengu:** _

_** ** _

> _"A creature comprised of the soul of a dead swordsman and a crow, this enemy strikes with the skill and artistry of a master samurai. They are often depicted as carrying fans. Cut down the thrown fans and be even quicker on the draw than them. Swordsmanship better than their own makes them leave in disgrace. Tales speak of swordsmen cutting through their sword defense."_

_**Nuregami, god of water:** _

_** ** _

_**Take/Gi:** _

_ _

> _“'Gi' stands for 'duty.' To remain firm in one's duties in each and every aspect of life... Bravery and duty go hand in hand. Bravery shows one what is right. The greatest form of bravery is that born from a sense of duty.”_


	23. WHOPPER!! (and Legends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for the Canine Warriors concludes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** I let out a bit of my personal feelings for a certain Canine Warrior loose. So there is a _tiny_ rant about him after the fight (I don't describe the fight because it's pretty much the same as the one with Tei with a few new moves thrown in). Just thought I'd throw that out there. Enjoy!

It took at least twenty minutes to get to where the second to last Canine Warrior was, which just so happened to be Agata Forest. It took five to get to their next destination (passing by a whistling Kokari). Which just so happened to be the Hitoshio Spring. The trio were surprised to hear a familiar female voice as they came upon the spring.

_“Mmm... The water here is so lovely and cool! Now, time to get to work! Here's the barrel...”_

“Kushi!” Dean called as they came up to the owner of the voice.

The sake brewer was kneeling next to a huge barrel that looked to be a few inches taller than her but huge nonetheless.

When they were close to her, Sam stated, _“_ _Hm! Why lookie here, it's Kushi! Whatcha up to here, sweetie?_ _”_

Kushi turned around, a surprised look on her face. _“Oh! It's you! Snowy and Issun! I'm here making preparations for the_ _annual Kamiki Festival. I've come to get water for the holy sake we offer to the gods. People say that the water here at Hitoshio Spring has divine powers. We always mix it with the holy sake we use for the festival. That way we can make 8 Purification Sake.”_

 _“Whoa, hold it right there sister! 8 Purification Sake!? You mean the_ _sacred drink of ancient legend?”_

At this point, Dean had gotten off of Aline's back.

_“That's right. It goes back to the legend of Nagi and Shiranui. It was the miraculous sake that they used to defeat Orochi. Apparently they got the beast drunk and cut off its heads! It certainly smells strong enough to intoxicate anything.”_

Sam gulped nervously.

 _“I don't know if the legend's really true or not. But we offer sake to_ _the gods at festival time and pray for peace.”_ She turned back towards the barrel.

_“By the way, sweetie, I was wondering... You plan on filling this barrel with water?”_

_“That's right! We need to enough for all of the villagers. So I have to fill this barrel to the brim!”_

Sam pondered her response for a few seconds. _“But how ya gonna fill such a big barrel with water? And even if you can, how ya gonna carry it back to the village?”_

 _“Hm?”_ Kushi bowed her head in sadness. _“That's a good point. I hadn't thought of that because Susano_ _usually takes care of it. He can handle the barrel as if it was as light as a feather. There's no way I can manage on my own, though.”_

With that, Aline drew three separate lines from the water to the barrel (one at a time, of course), filling it up in seconds and cheering up Kushi.

The woman stood up and started jumping up and down in happiness. _“Yay! How wonderful! The barrel's full of spring water already! This_ _will be plenty for the holy sake for the festival. Excellent! Now we just have to get it back to the village.”_

_“Carry it home!? But it must weigh a ton!”_

Suddenly, a lute flew towards them. Aline jumped out of the way, and Kushi ducked, shaking like a leaf. Behind Kushi, a red imp jumped over, catching the lute.

The imp took a few steps towards Kushi as she stood up.

_“Wh-What is it!?”_

Another few steps.

_“D-Do you want some of the spring water?”_

More steps.

 _“S-Sorry! I'll_ _be getting this barrel out of your way s-soon...”_ She tried lifting the barrel, but she struggled.

“KUSHI!” Dean shouted. He was about to run towards her, but Aline (she'd morphed back into her human form) put her arm out in front of him, earning a surprised look from him. He huffed in annoyance at the action.

“I _know_ you want to save her, but you just _can't!”_

The imp jumped up and made to whack her with it's lute as Kushi covered her face with her hands as if in attempt to protect herself...

...but a golden barrier blocked the attack, sending the imp flying back a few feet.

Dean's jaw dropped in shock, and Kushi slowly removed her hands from her face, glancing around her curiously.

The imp jumped back up, dusting off the dirt and jumping as it heard a familiar male voice say menacingly, _“Back, you beast!”_

That was when Kevin ran into the scene, stopping right in between the imp and Kushi with his hand on his wooden sword.

 _“Here I am just taking a walk, and look what I run into!”_ he stated.

Kushi covered her mouth in surprise. _“Oh! It's you!”_

 _“Susano!?”_ Sam exclaimed.

Just then, more imps appeared (two yellows), making Kevin jump up in shock.

 _“T-Take one more step towards the lady and it'll b-b-be your last!”_ he added, waving Tohenboku around.

Three more imps appeared (one red and two purples).

His whole body started shaking and sweat started dripping from his brow like a waterfall. _“The g-great Susano, descendant of the Hero Nagi, f-f-forbids it! D-Do not despair, my fair Kushi! Susano is here to s-save the d-d-day!”_ he stuttered out, dropping his sword to the ground.

 _“Uh-oh, this looks bad...”_ Sam muttered.

“No kidding,” Dean replied.

_“I... I swing my sword in the name of love! Susano-Style Sword of Passion! H-Here I go!”_

Just like back in Kamiki and against the bear in Hana Valley, Aline followed each of Kevin's sword slashes with a power slash as he shouted, _“YOU! LEAVE! MY! KUSHI! ALONE!”_

Kevin looked at Tohenboku curiously. _“Huh???”_

The last imp, a yellow one, dug out from underground behind him.

 _“Susano! Watch out!”_ Kushi shouted the same time Aline shouted, “KEVIN!”

Luckily, the prophet turned around and slashed the imp (Aline following with a power slash), defeating it once and for all.

 _“Hey, you did it, pops! That was amazing!”_ Sam stated with a grin. _“You looked kinda scared at first, but ya pulled it off for the lady!”_

Aline grabbed him and threw him in her mouth like he was a piece of candy, earning a laugh from Dean.

 _“Susano... Um, th-thank you. I didn't expect to see such ferocious monsters here. Are you hurt?”_ Kushi questioned shyly.

The man in question, however, was silent, staring at his sword.

“Kev?” Dean called, stopping his laughter and stepping towards Kevin.

_“Susano?”_

_“I knew it...”_ Kevin muttered under his breath. _“I knew it all along... Strange things have been happening ever since then... First that boulder in Kamiki, then that battle with the bear... And now this... My sword is possessed by a strange power. You listen to me, O spirit who defiles my sword! I shall not be controlled like some puppet! By the gods, I shall expose your nefarious scheme!”_ He then ran off, determined to find out what was controlling his sword.

Aline knew, and, not for the first time (and most _definitely_ not the last), felt guilty for putting him through this. A tear escaped her eye as her mouth was pried open, Sam dropping out onto the ground and wiping her saliva from his person before hopping up and down angrily.

 _“Gross! Wolf spit! The magnificent Issun takes offense! Why I oughta – Hm!?”_ he said pissily before noticing that Kevin had run off. _“Where's Susano? Where did he go running off to?”_

 _“He left without saying a word,”_ Kushi stated.

_“What was he thinking!? I mean, he just won the battle! Now it's time to win the damsel's heart! At least he could've stuck around to help carry the barrel!”_

Aline swallowed and clenched her fists, struggling to keep more tears from falling as she stared at where Kevin had run off to. She could feel Dean's eyes on her, but she ignored him.

 _“It's OK. I think he's busy with other things. There's no need to bother him with this. I'm sure I can manage on my own from here, anyway.”_ With that, Kushi, once again, began attempting to lift the barrel.

Suddenly, a shout rang out from the forest.

_***~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*** _

_“I knew I could do it. I finally caught Whopper!”_ Kokari said excitedly.

Aline, Dean, and Sam were over on the island where they first met Kokari. The circumstances weren't much different than before, except this time they were saving Ume from being eaten by a giant fish that swallowed the moon's reflection.

 _“Heh... And here I was so worried about ya, kid. You're one fine fisherman. You should be proud of yourself. Keep on fishin'! And make sure to bring along plenty of line!”_ Sam responded.

Kokari deflated at that statement. _“How could I ever fish again? I mean, what about Ume? He's never coming back!”_ That was when he started crying and wiping his eyes.

_“Oh boy, the crybaby's back. Don't worry! After all, you – Hm?”_

Aline walked to the water's edge and stared into it, seeing the stars reflected on it's surface along with the moon. Strangely enough, when she looked up into the sky, the moon wasn't in the sky.

_“Look! The surface of Deep Abyss is as bright and shiny as a mirror! The moon's reflection sure looks beautiful! Hm? Where's the moon? How come I can only see its reflection?”_

That was the moment when certain stars began shining brighter than the others, forming a constellation. This one was a rabbit holding a wood mallet.

_“Hey, look! Another constellation!”_

Aline drew in the missing stars, and the rabbit hopped down while Agata Forest was replaced by a beautiful area high above Nippon, a ball of rice dough appearing in front of Aline (she'd sat down at this point). The rabbit pounded the dough with the mallet while Aline kneaded it between each hit from the mallet (she knew what they were making. She used to make it with her mom when she was younger). Suddenly, the rabbit tried to whack her with the mallet, but Aline moved out of the way, glaring at the animal in front of her.

The rabbit moved to a standing position, holding the mallet on her shoulder while Aline sat down cross-legged before speaking, _“Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... After your departure, I hid myself within the moon's reflection. Consumed by a fish, I patiently awaited this day in its belly. Now that a glimmer of hope has returned, I have returned. I, Yumigami, god of the moon, cover the earth in pale moonlight. Use this light in conjunction with your own on your perilous journey!”_

With that, Yumigami gave her power to Aline, Agata Forest returning once more. Suddenly, Ume flew out of Whopper's mouth, surprising everyone but Aline.

Kokari jumped, his eyes wide. _“Hey!”_ he shouted. _“I-I-I-It's Ume! He came outta Whopper's mouth! You OK, boy?”_

_“I knew it would spit Ume out. That's why I told you not to worry. I mean, just look at him. He looks like one nasty tasting canine!”_

_“... Really?”_

_“Yeah! Never seen an uglier looking dog in my life!”_

That was the exact moment Ume started growling at Aline before she switched to her wolf form, also growling at the dog.

“What's his issue?” Dean inquired.

 **“That's Canine Warrior Jin. My least favorite of all the Canine Warriors,”** Aline replied, snarling.

“So _this one_ is the eighth circle?”

**“Yes.”**

Sam started sweating nervously. _“What!? I say something wrong!? Just trying to have a little fun like I do with furball here...”_

 _“White wolf...,”_ Ume growled. _“How did you come to bear the Canine Tracker? Hm? There's a familiar scent in the air... My former comrades... It emanates from your body!”_

_“What the!? Well, it's none of your business how we smell! It's just that we don't like taking baths, that's all! Hey, wait... Did he just say something about the Canine Tracker?”_

“ _The Canine Tracker decrees that its bearer shall prove his strength. I shall be the one to test it!”_

_“What the!? You're one of the eight Canine Warriors!? Ammy, this dog means business!”_

**“Bring it on!”**

_“Never thought we'd be going up against you! Bring it on, snaggletooth!”_

With that, the fight began. Just like the previous ones against Tei and Gi, she didn't have much of a problem kicking his ass. Except he threw in holes and his own feces (it was explosive feces, just trust me on this). Luckily, she barely managed to not get trapped in any of them. During the whole fight, she cursed him with each hit. With one last whack with her Infinity Judge, Jin was done, ending the fight once and for all as Aline switched back to her anthro form.

 _“I know Princess Fuse summons me...,”_ Jin began. _“It is my duty to defeat Crimson Helm, defiler of the Gale Shrine. But this child and his father saved me from certain death.”_

“See, _that_ is my problem with Jin! I save his ass _twice_. Then he challenges me to a fight after the second time. And then I find out he almost died _one more time before I even met him!_ He is the suckiest warrior to ever _suck!”_ Aline ranted.

_“I owe my life to them. What am I to do?”_

With that, Jin's Justice Orb flew to Aline.

_“What's this!? The Power Orb has chosen you. I don't need to worry anymore. Even separated, the hearts of the Canine Warriors beat as one! I shall spend the rest of my years here under the guise of Ume.”_

_“What? You're not going back to the Princess? After all we went through?”_

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

It took a while to get to the next location of the final Canine Warrior, which just so happened to be Kamiki. The Canine Tracker had reappeared right when they entered the village. The area still smelled of cherry blossoms as the petals flew around in the breeze.

With Dean's hand still in hers, she ran past Kevin's house, Kushi's house, and a few other houses before stopping right in front of Mushi. Laying on his stomach on the ground next to him was Hayabusa. Instead of listening to Mushi, she chose to listen to Hayabusa.

 _“How long are you planning to just sit there? You remind me of a certain statue I saw somewhere...,”_ Sam stated curiously.

 _“Is that the Canine Tracker!? Have you come to take me back to my master?”_ Hayabusa asked.

_“You hear that, Ammy!?”_

_“You must be on an errand from Princess Fuse if you bear that. But I shall not move from here, for the festival will begin soon!”_

“Canine Warrior Chu,” Aline stated with a sad smile.

_“You've gotta be kidding me! You're one of the Satomi Canine Warriors!? And you're ignoring the Princess's summons to wait for the festival!?”_

_“Come back here tonight. We need to have a man-to-man talk.”_

_“Man-to-man talk!? Don't you mean dog-to-wolf?”_

Once that was done, Aline drew the moon in the sky, changing it from day to night before talking to Chu again.

 _“You bear the Canine Tracker, so you must know what it decrees. Men settle their differences at night! Man to man, fist to fist!”_ Chu stated as Aline switched to her wolf form.

_“Man to man? Fist to fist? Don't you mean dog to wolf, paw to paw? You gonna let this punk talk to you like that, Ammy!?”_

**“Let's go, Chu,”** Aline stated, slipping into her fighting stance.

_“You really can't say no to a fight, can you? Let's show what it means to be the new hole-digging king!”_

The fight began. Aline had no trouble with it just like the other three. Sure, she got caught in one of the holes Chu dug in the ground, but she got him with two small exorcism slips. In the end, she retaliated with a few power slashes as he fell to the ground.

As he got back up again, Aline morphed back to her anthro form.

 _“OK,”_ Sam began, _“you've got some explaining to do, ya doggie! Why ya ignoring the_ _Princess's summons to wait for the festival!?”_

 _“I am not the real Hayabusa,”_ Chu stated. _“The real Hayabusa died along with Mushi's father when they were attacked by monsters deep in the forest. I happened to pass by about that time, but I was too late. Right before Hayabusa died, he begged me to protect Mushi. He foretold the coming of an evil arrow from the sky. An arrow that would kill Mushi on the night of the full moon... That is how I came to live here in this village. I have been waiting for the full moon of the festival season. Nobody noticed I was not the real Hayabusa as we are the same breed. The night of the full moon draws near. I shall not move from here. My duty is to fulfill Hayabusa's dying wish. I must protect Mushi!”_

With that, Chu's Loyalty Orb flew to Aline, joining the other two Satomi Power Orbs.

_“We got a Satomi Power Orb, Ammy! What was all that he said Hayabusa foretold? Something or other about an arrow that would kill Mushi? That's not a very happy story for such a festive season. I hope it's not related to that legend about Orochi and the arrow.”_

Aline said nothing. Dean looked like he was about to say something, but he closed his mouth and stayed just as silent.

_“Hey, Ammy! Looks like we've found the three Satomi Power Orbs that the Canine Warriors had! Hmm... I know we promised to bring the dogs back, but... Well... At least we can bring Princess Fuse the Power Orbs. But I wonder... you think they can handle Crimson Helm over at the Gale Shrine?”_

* * *

 

**Yumigami, god of the moon:**

** **

**Ume/Jin:**

** **

 

> _“''Jin' stands for 'justice'. To show compassion to both the living and the dead... To care enough to give one's own life in service...”_

**Hayabusa/Chu:**

** **

 

> _"'Chu' stands for 'loyalty'. To give one's whole life for the good of one's master... To focus on the goal with all of one's concentration..."  
>  _
> 
>  

 


	24. Everyone Knows It's Windy

Once they were back in Kusa Village, Aline and Dean (with Sam hopping between their shoulders, always her left) walked in silence to Princess Fuse and the remaining Canine Warriors. A bad feeling was growing in her chest.

It grew with each hop Sam made from her shoulder to Dean's.

Was it the Crimson Helm? Or did it have something to do with Sam?

Once that thought hit her, she quickly glanced at Sam. Thankfully, he looked perfectly fine, as he'd kept reassuring both her and Dean whenever they'd asked him. Despite being ignorant of who (or what) was inside him, fixing him.

Once again, the guilt of what she'd done hit her like a tidal wave. Sam had been ready to die, but she couldn't handle that. She clenched her jaw and her fists to keep her emotions in check. Last thing they needed right now was for her to just break down and, possibly, tell Sam the truth at the risk of him hating her.

She was pulled out of her thoughts the moment the three hunters entered the Satomi House.

_ “Why, it's my favorite wolf and bug,” _ Princess Fuse greeted with a smile.

_“Enough with the bug thing already!”_ Sam yelled in annoyance.

_“I must speak to you about the 3 remaining Canine Warriors. I am sensing something different about them. Do you bring no word of their condition or whereabouts?”_

Sam was silent for a few seconds. _“Well, um... about that... we did find the other 3, but... Uh...”_

_“You found them!?”_

_“Well, yeah... It's kinda a long story, but I'm afraid they won't be coming back. Instead, they gave us the Satomi Power Orbs.”_

_“...I see... Well, I did sense that the Canine Warriors had changed in some way... Maybe they had a fateful encounter during their journey. Perhaps strong bonds that cannot be broken have been forged. If they are to live apart from the Satomi House, I have but one wish. I would wish them to protect the peace under their new master, for that is the role they were meant to fulfill.”_ With that, Aline gave the three orbs to Princess Fuse.  _“Well, at any rate, all the Satomi Power Orbs have been returned! Now I can break Crimson Helm's barrier. I must get to the shrine.”_

Suddenly, the eight orbs flew from Fuse to Aline, surrounding her.

“What the hell?” Dean asked, a shocked expression on his face as he let go of her hand.

_“Whoa, check it out! The Power Orbs are spinning around us!”_

Princess Fuse looked shocked as well. _“How could this be? Have the Power Orbs accepted you as their new master!?”_

_“Master!? What're ya talkin' about, lady!?”_

_“One does not choose to take the Orbs. They choose their master. O magnificent Power Orbs, heirlooms of the Satomi House... Are these whom you have chosen to decide the Satomi House's fate!?”_

Aline grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him out of there towards the Gale Shrine, the orbs trailing behind her. Once they passed through the archway and entered the shrine, Aline shivered.

“Feeling it again?” Dean inquired while they walked down the pathway to the actual entrance.

“Yeah, but it's not having the same effect as before, thank Mom,” she answered. “It's still weird knowing you can feel it, too.”

“Well, he _is_ the half-baked prophet,” Sam joked, laughing as Dean glared at him.

“Shut it, _bug,”_ he grumbled, grinning as Sam steamed.

Aline almost laughed before noticing a familiar face sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed. “Kevin,” she stated, catching the brothers' attention.

_“Susano-Style Sleeping Monk, Hidden Sake!!!”_ Kevin stated.

_“What the!? Well, lookie here, it's Susano again!”_ Sam said.

The prophet in question began grumbling before stating angrily,  _“O spirit who defiles my sword! I am closer than ever... Here at the Gale Shrine, where the beast makes its lair, your true from shall be revealed! This cursed barrier may bar my way, but if I pray long and hard, I shall eventually find a way in! ... …”_ He grumbled and mumbled some more.

_“The lazy bum's talking in his sleep...”_

Suddenly, his voice became frantic, his expression changing to match his tone. _“Uuuh... Oooh... No, no... Not that... By the gods, I vow to...”_ He mumbled. _“You won't ever...”_ He mumbled some more.

_“I thought he was just talking in his sleep, but... He seems rather frantic. It'd be funny if it weren't so sad...”_

Aline knelt beside Kevin and gently placed her hand on his cheek. “I know you said it's not my fault and that I shouldn't apologize, but you're wrong. It _is_ my fault. I'm so sorry,” she whispered under her breath before standing up again and approaching the barrier.

Floating in front of the barrier was a man with black bangs somewhat reminiscent of dog ears, holding a purification stick decorated with two zigzagging rice paper streamers. He was wearing a hat with a blue windmill on it with the same rice paper streamers.

_“Hey, what's with this guy? I can see right through him!”_

The ghost looked down at them, but he wasn't really  _looking_ at them. _“Hm? Who are you? How is it you can see me? I am Yatsu, the earthbound spirit who haunts this area. Long has it been since any have ventured this way. My eyes have failed me. I can no longer see. In their stead, my inner eye can judge a person's true form. You appear to be a maiden most fair. What could possibly bring you to the Gale Shrine? You must leave this place, for it is no longer a shrine of the gods. It is now cursed and under the control of a horrible creature. This is no place for a fair maiden such as you.”_

Aline blushed.

_“Fair maiden? He talking about you, furball!? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. Aha ha ha ha ha!!!”_ Sam laughed.

_“What's this? It appears the maiden is accompanied by a little booger. Is the village to meet its end at last?”_

Dean and Aline laughed at that.

_“Little booger!? He better not be talking about me!”_ Sam stated, hopping mad.

_“Hardly anyone has visited the Gale Shrine since it has been cursed. The strangely frenzied man over there is one of the few. He has been meditating alone at the shrine's entrance. But his sleep is filled with nightmares that make him cry out. I pity the poor man and would like to render what service I could, but when I try to peer into his dreams, an evil force bars my way. Who is this strange man?”_

_“Come to think of it, Susano said something about being possessed. And he's been acting all weird, like that time he helped Kushi.”_

Just then, Yatsu's eyes widened in shock.  _“What's this!? I sense an intense power! It envelops your body... Could it be the Satomi Power Orbs!? Fair maiden, the orbs would only choose the one who is our savior. The 8 colors of light are living proof of that. Very well, you may pass, O savior of the Satomi House!”_

The orbs floated upward and flew through the barrier, dispelling the barrier and opening the Gale Shrine at long last.

Sam gulped nervously.

_“Beware, fair maiden. Crimson Helm is a terrible foe. It is said that when the 8-headed serpent was slain 100 years ago, Crimson Helm emerged from a pool of the beast's blood. Never let your guard down.”_

Aline heard footsteps behind her, turning around to see Kevin wide awake and running up to the entrance.

_“Wait, wait, wait!!!”_ he yelled. _“The door to the Gale Shrine has opened!? I must have finally communed with the gods! The time has come, foul spirit! Now I shall reveal your true form!”_ With that, he bolted inside the door.

_“No, pops, wait!!!”_ Sam shouted after him.

Aline, Dean, and Yatsu watched him before the priest turned back to the three hunters.  _“Is not life dear to that man!? Beware, fair maiden. Crimson Helm is a terrible foe. It is said that when the 8-headed serpent was slain 100 years ago, Crimson Helm emerged from a pool of the beast's blood. Never let your guard down.”_

_“OK, we get it already... Now stop trying to freak us out.”_

With that, Aline shifted to her wolf form, pulled Dean onto her back, and ran inside after Kevin. No words were spoken as they ran down the pathway, stopping a few inches away from a round pond with two alternate ways to go. One was on the right side of the pond, and the other was at the opposite end they came in. Aline bolted toward the right pathway, not letting either Sam or Dean speak a single word as she ran down the path.

She stopped in front a familiar looking gate.

“I remember this thing. We have to beat it, right?” Dean questioned.

**“** **Yeah,”** Aline responded, running through it.

Just then, a large, kettle appeared, bubbling and spinning around before revealing its true appearance as a tank-like demon with tiger limbs, a monkey head with four eyes, and a serpent for a tail.

The demon landed on its limbs as Aline slipped into her fighting stance and rushed toward it, whaling it with her reflector until it collapsed onto its stomach. She drew a power slash line on it, cutting it in half before it got up again. The process repeated until the demon was defeated minutes later, Aline grinning at Dean's amazed expression.

**“** **That was a Chimera, by the way,”** Aline stated.

“First fish as enemies, then flowers, and now _this?”_ Dean stated in shock.

**“** **Yeah. Takes some getting used to. Trust me.”** Admittedly, she was more used to seeing it in the game. Real life, however, was an entirely different story. Seeing the enemies as actual monsters instead of just computer images generated to take your character out was something she wasn't sure she'd  _ ever  _ get used to.

That was the moment when the exorcism key appeared. She bit it and rushed out of the room, down the other pathway's stairs before entering a room with two windmills on two separate bridges that were put together to make a path.

Without stopping to admire the view (which she totally would have, but that could wait until they got out of here), she ran over the bridges and came to a room with an elevator. The door, however, was blocked by a Lockjaw. As soon as she was close enough to it, the Lockjaw began sweating and moving away from her.

Dean climbed off her back, and she switched back to her human form, the key now in her hand. She stepped up close to it, stabbed the key in its eye, and twisted it while she made the same funny noises as last time (including the explosion noise _and_ sticking her tongue out) as the Lockjaw exploded, opening the elevator. Taking hold of Dean's hand, they entered the elevator. On the floor right in the middle of it was what looked like a drawing of a cherry. Dean knelt down and touched it, letting go of her hand.

“Stand back, Dean,” Aline stated, drawing a cherry bomb.

Once it appeared, Dean moved back. The bomb was swallowed by the center before it exploded, sending the three hunters to the second floor of the shrine. There was nothing there but a balcony and a blue scroll moving around the middle of the room. Aline dealt with the enemy in the scroll after switching back to her wolf form (which was just another Chimera) and received another exorcism key for her troubles. She picked up the key with her mouth and ran out of the room with Dean on her back once again, falling from the door and landing in the elevator.

It took two cherry bombs to reach the third floor which was blocked by another Lockjaw. Aline threw the key into its eye and grinned as its jaw went slack before it exploded, opening the way to what appeared to be the roof.

With Sam on her head and Dean on her back, Aline ran up the next four sets of stairs before stopping on a platform on the big windmill, the gate shutting behind them. That was the moment she saw the black air.

“This is it, isn't it?” Dean stated.

“Yeah. You should see the view. It's beautiful. At least, in the game itself. I bet it'd look just as beautiful when we see it for real,” Aline responded.

_ “N _ _ow that's one big windmill!”_ Sam exclaimed. _“I saw it from down in the village, but I had no idea it was this big! Hey, what's that? It's swirling round in front of the big windmill. It almost looks like wind, but it's black and foreboding. It's as if the wind were being forced in the opposite direction. I wonder if that swirling evil air is what stopped the windmill? Maybe that's why the Divine Wind stopped blowing? If so, it must be the work of that Crimson Helm! Wonder how we could get rid of that evil air...”_

Aline drew whirlwinds three times (two loops and one spiral) going in the opposite direction of the black air, restoring the Divine Wind once and for all.

_“All done! Now that the Divine Wind's back, I bet the big windmill will...”_ Sam trailed off as the big windmill began to slowly spin around.  _“Yes, yes, yes!!! It's starting to spin! Look how strong the Divine Wind's blowing! Sure hope this drives away the evil down in Kusa Village.”_

Aline looked over at Dean, watching him look up at the windmill with a huge smile growing on his face. His head turned to look at the scene below them without saying a single word.

Just then, the stars started twinkling, certain ones forming a constellation.

_“Hm!? Now what!?”_

Aline drew in the missing stars, and a horse with a battle fan on his back appeared, rearing back before galloping down from his constellation past Aline. Aline quickly switched to her wolf form as the brush god galloped away then running past him, Sam and Dean chuckling at the surprised look on the horse's face as she bolted past him. The god stopped a few inches away from her, bowing his head in disappointment as the demigod smirked in triumph.

_“Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all...”_ the horse began. _“For too long, I, Kazegami, god of wind, have walked a shadowed path. At last, light shines upon me. Use my power to manipulate the wind! Banish those who would seek to shroud this world in darkness!”_

Just like that, Kazegami's power was returned to her.

_“I bet it was the Divine Wind that brought the wind god back,” Sam exclaimed. “Now you can use Kazegami's Galestorm brush technique! Just draw the mark of Kazegami to create wind! Let's try it out! Hey, that windmill looks like a good target! Draw the wind mark like you did on that swirling evil air! Let's try to make that windmill spin!”_ He bounced onto her left hand and pointed toward the smaller windmill above the shut door.

That was the moment when Aline drew a loop toward the windmill, causing it to spin and the door to open.

_“Ah... What a refreshing wind! And that door opened when the small windmill started spinning. This wind is nothing to sneeze at! You should try this brush technique on a variety of things. But this is no time for us to rest on our laurels! The big windmill's sending the Divine Wind down to the village... But that Crimson Helm still lurks somewhere in the Gale Shrine. And that Serpent Crystal Waka mentioned has piqued my interest. Let's turn this place upside down till we find both of 'em!”_

* * *

It took a while to get to the first floor (the trio had stopped to admire the view from the top of the windmill. Aline was right after all. It was beautiful). She'd also gotten the map of the area while they were coming down from the top of the windmill, a clear sign they were getting closer to the Crimson Helm. They stopped on one of the paths the windmills were on, and Aline used Galestorm on it to move the path towards the next area which had toppled pillars that (with Dean on her back once again) Aline ran up with relative ease and hookshotting (or using vine) on Konohana blossoms to get to the next platform.

In between her and the next two platforms were two sets of hanging scrolls with Kazegami's picture on them.

_“Whoa! Check out those massive hanging scrolls! Looks like they're enjoying that wind you brought back to life! But be careful! It'll blow us away if it gets much stronger!”_ Sam exclaimed.

“No kidding,” Dean muttered, staring at the scrolls.

Aline, however, shrugged, drew Kazegami's mark (the loop), and hopped from one scroll to the next before landing on the platform, repeating the process one more time before picking up a small exorcism slip and jumping down to the ground on the other side of the platform. She bolted through the door, stopping in front of a huge wall of fire that was barring the way.

_“Youch! That's some major heat right there! Let's blow this fire out with a gust of wind. Hurry up, before you're well-done and ready to serve!”_

She took care of them no problem, three times before going through another set of doors at the end of the hallway, shuddering as she did so.

* * *

 

**Chimera:**

> “ _Disguising itself as a kettle to fool onlookers, this creature is composed of parts from many others. It is said to have been transformed from an ordinary kettle by evil. It cannot be damaged when inside the kettle part. A legend says that repeated hits make the color drain. Then, all you have to do is slash it in two and watch it vanish.”_

**Kazegami, god of wind:**


	25. Crimson Something or Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Or "Anger Towards God."_ The fight for the Gale Shrine...

The chamber beyond that door was huge, round, and empty. Eight wooden pillars made the circle in the middle of the room, an equal number of unlit torches resting on them. Beyond that was a tall altar with a strange looking object on top. Dean slid off her back, squinting his eyes to try to get a better glimpse.

“Is that what I think it is?” he questioned.

Sam answered that question before Aline even got a chance.

_“ Hm? You see that, Ammy?” _ he asked. _“It's some kind of crystal. Looks like a berry or something. I bet it's the Serpent Crystal for dispelling Orochi's barrier! You know, the item that Waka guy was searching for. Sweet! We found it before he did!”_

Sure enough, it was.  It looked like it was made out of eight small crystal spheres, arranged by the formation of four spheres at the base, three on the second layer, and a single crystal on the top.

Aline went to step forward, but Dean grabbed her hand, making her look back at him. “What's wrong?” she asked.

“I don't know, but I've gotta feeling something bad's gonna happen if you go forward.”

She gave Dean a reassuring smile. “Don't you worry 'bout me. I've faced this douchewheel before, and he was a complete  _ joke.  _ Trust me.”

The older man reluctantly released her hand, letting her transform into a wolf. She turned and walked toward the Serpent Crystal. Once she was in the middle of the circle, all eight torches lit, one right after the other, making her stop in her tracks. Her ears twitched toward Dean, hearing him call her name and try to run to her only to be stopped by the same barrier that prevented him from helping her against the Spider Queen.

The eight flames came together, spinning round and round until a giant bovine demon with two arms holding swords covered in armor dropped down onto the ground in front of Aline and Sam, huffing and stomping his feet.

_“ A crimson helmet... Hey, it must be Crimson Helm! _ **(“No** _ **crap,** _ **Sammy!”)** _ Heh heh... He really  _ _does look like one mean dude. Better psych yourself up for this one, furball!”_

That was the moment the Satomi Power Orbs appeared, surrounding Aline and Sam.

_“ What the heck!? Aren't these the Satomi Power Orbs? They gonna protect us or something?”_

The moment Sam finished speaking, the fight began. Crimson Helm charged toward her, but she moved out of the way, making him hit one of the stone pillars.

Aline ran and dodged when the Crimson Helm jumped and created a ring of fire when he landed. He attempted to swing his burning sword at her, but she jumped out of the way, the whole time hitting him with the Infinity Judge until his armor fell off, revealing the burning cow skeleton underneath.

Once that happened, she used Galestorm to blow out the fire and power slash him twice before using one of her exorcism slips. She was able to hit him two more times with her reflector before he put his armor back on and the process started all over again.

When his health was low, he started breathing fire at her, which she barely dodged and ended up losing a Power Orb in the process.

Eventually, she was able to get his armor off again and blow out the fire. It just took three more hits to finish him off.

He put his armor back on, fire shooting out for a brief second before he shook and stood on his hind legs while raising his twin fire swords up in the air. He looked like he was coming back, but the floor around him started cracking, an evil purple aura shooting up from the cracks.

That was the moment when eight dragon heads made of fire popped out, moving back and forth. Aline could feel their eyes on her as she slid into a fighting stance and growled.

“Who is that?” Dean asked.

**“** **Orochi,”** Aline growled.

“Here? Now?”

**“** **Not exactly. Crimson Helm was born from the blood of Orochi's main head, the fire head. So he can create images of the douche whenever he wants.”**

The Crimson Helm slowly backed away one step at a time.

_“ Huh!? Is he chickening out? After him, Ammy! Quick!” _ Sam cried out.

She was about to do just that when Kevin joined the fray, Tohenboku raised in the air as he jumped and landed right in the middle of all eight heads.

_“ Back, you cur!” _ Kevin stated with a sneer.  _ “I'll handle this one. Charge!!!”  _ With that, he jumped into the air, his sword raised above him once again.

_“ What the heck's he doing!? He's gonna get sliced and diced! Time for _ _some brushwork, Ammy!”_

Aline did exactly that, following each of Kevin's slices and cries of  _ “YA! HYA! RAWR! TAKE THIS! TAKE THAT! AND THAT!”  _ with Power Slashes.

Kevin looked at his sword as if he was finally realizing what was really going on, but he shook his head.

_“ And to top it off...,” _ he stated, spinning around now.  _ “Now for some wind!” _

Aline drew a Galestorm loop towards him, making him spin faster.

_“ Yes, wind! More wind!”_

She did it again, making him go even faster.

_“ Now you're talking! Wait... there's more!”_

She did it one more time. Now he was twirling around on one foot like a ballerina, with one leg up off the ground and his upper body sticking out to the side. 

_“ Behold! The secret technique, Wind of Wrath!” _

He spun around and flew toward Crimson Helm, chopping him up into tiny pieces and finishing him off once and for all. Once the monster was beaten, he landed on his one foot and, after taking a few minutes to recover, posed as the now-armorless skeleton collapsed to the ground. He stared at his sword while Aline and Sam walked towards him (Dean had disappeared to god knew where).

_“ Now I'm positive... This is not my doing.” _ He put his sword back on his back, his sword hand clenching into a shaking fist. _“It's the gods! They toy with me! Will you never stop mocking me! You hear me up there!? Are you happy now!? Oh, why must I bear this burden of being Nagi's descendant? All I wish is to live in peace! Do you enjoy dogging my every step!?”_ His voice had risen to a yell.

_“ You OK, pops?” _ Sam questioned worriedly while Aline switched back to her anthro form.

Kevin ignored him, glaring up at the sky as he continued yelling.  _ “Blast you gods! I don't want your power! This whole world can fall to  _ _ruin as far as I'm concerned. Enough of these 'legends' and 'Nagi's descendant' stuff! Now, just leave me be!!!”_

That was the exact moment a dark shadow appeared, catching their attention. It was shaped like one of Orochi's heads, moving back and forth as it stared directly at Kevin. The prophet began shaking, sweat running down his forehead.

_“ Wh-What the heck's that!?” _ Sam stuttered out, falling onto his behind.

_“ Yikes!” _ Kevin yelped.

Aline tried to run toward him to tackle the shadow, but an invisible barrier stopped her. “Son of a  _ bitch!”  _ she growled, beating her fist against the barrier.

Kevin clutched his head.  _ “ _ _G-G-Go away! Huh? That voice... One after the other... You're driving me crazy!”_ He stood up, shaking like a leaf. _“Stop it! I don't want to hear about that now!”_ Kevin ran out of the room, still clutching his head as he cried out, _“Go away! Leave me alone!”_

The moment Kevin was gone, the shadow's gaze moved from his disappeared form to Aline. The brunette hunter slipped into a fighting stance, her reflector coming out from her bracelet. The shadow, however, disappeared in a way that made Aline shudder.

Sam gulped. _“What was that, Ammy?”_

Suddenly, another rosary flew towards her. It was the Life Beads. Aline looked up and saw Dean standing at the top of the tower, the Serpent Crystal in his hand, but his back was to her.

He turned around.  _ “Bonjour! Oh, am I interrupting something?”  _ he inquired.

_“ Oh brother... It's that half-baked prophet again!”_ Sam stated, clearly annoyed until he saw what was in his brother's hand.  _ “Hey, that's...  _ _that's...”_

_“ What, this?” _ Dean looked down at the crystal.  _ “It's the Serpent Crystal, and it's mine at last!” _

_“ You got a lotta nerve muscling in on our goods like that! We found it _ _first! ”_

Aline ran and jumped up to the top, but Dean jumped to a post just inches away.

_“ It won't do you any good,” _ he pointed out.  _ “I mean, I'm the only one who can dispel the barrier with it. You know, the barrier at the Moon Cave, Orochi's stronghold.” _

Right when he finished speaking, a familiar roar was heard coming from Shinshu Field, shaking the Gale Shrine.

Dean looked up at the sky with a grin.  _ “Hm? You calling me, big boy? Heh heh heh... Keep your scales on, I'm coming.”  _ With that, he flew away.

_“ Hey what's going on? Why ya goin' over to Orochi's place!?” _ Sam asked indignantly.

Dean quickly landed at the top of the tower, looking down at them. _“Heh heh heh... Oh, I almost forgot. Time for another prophecy. I foresee a rendezvous with a sweet little thing.”_ He even blew a kiss to emphasize his point, making Aline blush. _“Anyway, I must be off. Au revoir, baby!”_ Then he flew away.

_“Now you wait a second! Dispel the barrier at the Moon Cave? What the heck's he up to? This is no time for your victory howl, furball! We gotta get outta here and get on with our mission, quick!”_

* * *

_“Why, my favorite wolf and little bug have safely returned!”_ Princess Fuse said when Aline, Sam, and Dean (Dean had rejoined them minutes earlier) arrived at the entrance to the Gale Shrine. Yatsu was hovering above the door, and Fuse was standing off to the right, the five remaining Canine Warriors sitting behind her. _“When the windmill at the shrine began spinning, I knew it was you. A most refreshing wind began to blow down into our village. You have defeated Crimson Helm and restored the Divine Wind! The Canine Warriors rejoice, but they're a handful as usual... I don't know how to thank you for all you have done...”_

 _“I, too, would like to give thanks to these heroic travelers,”_ Yatsu stated, making the three hunters look up at him. _“And Princess Fuse, last of the Satomi House, you have done well.”_

 _“What? You know Princess Fuse?”_ Sam inquired.

_“Indeed I do, for I was her husband and head priest of the shrine! My lingering fears about Kusa Village kept my spirit here, but thanks to you, I can now travel to the great beyond. Princess Fuse and the Canine Warriors still have much to learn, but I have no doubt they will prosper. I shall watch over them. Farewell. I shall pray for your good health and prosperity!”_ With that, Yatsu disappeared, finally at peace for the first time since his death.

Aline smiled. “And now his watch is ended,” she muttered.

Princess Fuse looked confused. _“What is it, you two? What were you looking at?”_ she asked.

Aline and Sam looked back at her. _“Hm? Oh, nothing... Anyway, Princess, there's no need to thank us. Just keep protecting the village as head priestess of the shrine! I know you'll have your hands full with those pesky canines!”_ Sam replied, changing the subject.

_“I have been rather feeble since the last head priest perished... But as head priestess, I shall now dedicate my life to the shrine while keeping the remaining 5 Canine Warriors in line!”_

_“That's the spirit!”_

With that, Aline hoisted Dean up onto her back and exited the Gale Shrine for good.

“How did Yatsu die?” Dean inquired.

“He was one of the casualties in the war against the Crimson Helm,” Aline responded.

Before Dean could even respond to that, Sam stopped them with,  _ “ _ _Whoa there, furball! Let's think about our next step before we scurry off. Was that shadowy creature with those heads really that monster? Our future's pretty bleak unless we do something about it. I mean, I'm too young to die! I'd like a chance to use all these brush techniques, too!”_ He paused for a few seconds. _“You didn't even so much as growl at that shadowy creature. You slayed that monster long ago, right? I bet your partner Nagi was the stronger of you two. Or maybe that legendary sake really packed a punch? ... ... Yeah, it must've been the sake! Ammy! the legendary sake is back in that village, isn't it? And isn't it about time for that village's annual festival? Let's go see if we can get a taste of that special brew! it just might do us some good! Besides, a good festival's always fun. If I could get Sakuya a little tipsy, then maybe... Heh heh... Ammy, I suddenly feel like a new man. Let's go!”_

Aline and Dean laughed as the scenery around them faded away.

* * *

 

**Crimson Helm:**

> _“For 100 years, this leader of all evil in Taka Pass has waged war with the forces of the Gale Shrine. It boasts long swords and armor. Beneath the shell, the true body lies hidden among burning flames. To expose the body, the shell must be removed or destroyed. Even unarmored, the roiling flames make it difficult to approach. A divine wind can extinguish the flames and expose its true form.”_

**Life Beads:**

** **

 


	26. Holy Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

A few weeks passed since the Crimson Helm fight, and Kevin seemed to be distracted from his angel tablet research, which was a good thing. He seemed to be subconsciously inching away from Aline. His breath even started reeking of alcohol.

Maybe Susano's personality and emotions were starting to rub off on the poor kid.

Then, a case popped up in Fort Collins, forcing her to act like nothing, except the clear obvious (meaning the case and Zeke not allowing her and Dean to tell Sam about him), was bothering her.

It was one thing to see and hear the difference between Sam and Issun.

It was another thing entirely to see and hear the difference between Sam and Zeke.

Zeke made Sam seem short in comparison, to put it one way.

She couldn't focus on that right now, though. There was a case to finish and angels to stop. And if this lead to Metadouche, then bonus.

Dean, Aline, and Sam were in Baby. Dean, as usual, was driving. Sam was in the passenger seat, and Aline was sitting in the middle in the back. Actually, _Zeke_ was sitting in the passenger seat, but that just gave her a headache. It was almost like the apocalypse all over again.

“So, he's better?” Aline asked. She was leaning on the front seats, staring at Zeke.

“Yes,” the angel replied. “Sam is much improved. It shouldn't be much longer now.”

“Okay, you know you said the same thing to us last week, right?” Dean said.

“As I told you both when we first met – this will take time.”

Aline's jaw clenched, and Dean exhaled. She didn't need to be a mind reader to know that Dean was as impatient and frustrated as she was about the whole situation. She just wanted her best friend fixed and the angel gone. If Zeke wasn't helping Sam get better or even _in_ Sam's body, she would've stabbed him with an angel blade without a second thought.

“Okay, well, go then. Heal. I'd like my brother back, please.”

“I must say, Dean, I'm very uncomfortable with this whole trip,” Zeke said stiffly. “Investigating crimes involving angels – or anything involving angels – puts me, and therefore, Sam, at risk.”

“Well, family business, Zeke. Okay? If we ignore this, Sam's gonna think that something fishy's going on,” Aline replied coolly.

A pause, then, “Then I trust you will be discreet. _Both_ of you.” He glanced pointedly at Aline, like he thought she was going to be the one to spill the beans.

…

That was when a thought struck her. “Wait just a minute. If you know where we're going, that means you've been listening in.”

“Are you – are you hearing everything between us and Sam?” Dean inquired, clearly having the same thought.

“No. Just a word here and there. I have better things to do with my time than eavesdrop, like heal your brother,” Zeke said pointedly.

“Okay, 'cause here's the thing—”

“—you know, I was gonna say, it seems like it's getting really quiet out there, you know? Not a peep from the angels, even Buddy Boyle goes off the air and stops recruiting for them,” Sam said, picking up where he left off ten minutes ago.

“Obviously calm before the storm.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Sam was clearly unconvinced.

She bit her lip and leaned back in her seat. “I'm goin' to sleep, guys. One of us has to,” she said, getting comfortable. She was still a little frustrated with Zeke, and she knew it was a bad idea to go to sleep frustrated, but she couldn't help it. It was starting to become commonplace for her nowadays.

“Alright, Ally...” Sam trailed off, noticing something outside and staring at it. He looked startled, making her sit up.

“What?”

“That sign said 'Fort Collins, 50 miles.'”

“So?” Dean shrugged.

“So, last time I looked, like 12 seconds ago, uh, Fort Collins was a hundred miles.”

Dean and Aline shared a quick glance before Aline said, “Well, hey, ever since that goddess got her hooks into you, you know—”

“No, it's more than Vesta! I mean, this kind of thing's been happening to me. Like, like, there are chunks of time just...missing. Like there are times when I'm...not here.”

“Well, like we've said...”

“Yes, the trials. I know. I heard you. _Both_ of you. I heard both of you when you said it last week and the week before that and the week before that.”

“Yeah,” Dean interrupted, “because...damn straight the trials. They whacked you, man. You're not up to warp speed yet, okay? But you will be.” He smiled at his brother. “Would I lie?”

Sam looked back at Aline, and she smiled at him too before nuzzling into the seat and falling asleep, dreaming about a girl with nine fox tails lashing out at a guy that looked like Sam.

* * *

Turned out Cas was already at the crime scene, dressed in FBI get-up. Sam had smiled when he saw Cas, but Aline and Dean had exchanged panicked looks behind the younger Winchester's back.

Cas was happy to see them, even uttered the phrase “Cas is back in town,” shocking both Aline and Dean. Other than that, Team Free Will's resident angel (or past angel, technicalities) filled them in on the details of the case. He even said that all four of them would find whoever slaughtered the angels.

Team Free Will was together again, much to Zeke's disapproval, and he made that very clear when he looked at Aline and Dean.

* * *

Later that night, Sam, Dean, Aline, and Cas were sitting at a table in the local bar. The boys were having a beer, and Aline was having a Bloody Mary (the only non-alcoholic drink in the place).

“It's good to be together again. You know, this is my first beer as a human. I hope it's okay, me joining you?” Cas questioned.

“Why wouldn't it be okay?” Sam asked curiously.

Aline quickly decided to steer the conversation in a different direction after sharing a look with Dean. “You know, Cas, are you sure you're ready to jump back into all this?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Dean threw in, catching on. “I mean, it seemed to me like you'd actually found some peace.”

“Hey, you once told me that you don't choose what you do. It chooses you.”

“Huh?”

“I'm a part of this.” Cas clinked his beer bottle with Dean's. “Like it or not.”

Dean and Aline shared another look as Sam said, “All right, well, then, in that case, we have to figure out, uh, who are we up against, what do they want, and how do we stop them.”

“Well, Bartholomew wants to reverse Metatron's spell. Presumably to—to retake Heaven once his following is large enough. That's according to April.”

“The reaper you banged,” Aline stated with a grin.

“Yeah, and Dean stabbed.”

“Yeah,” Dean added. There was an awkward pause before he also threw in, “She was hot.”

She clenched her fists at that out of habit. Since ganking Vesta, she and Dean had entered a friends-with-benefits relationship. Sam knew about it (it was hard for him not to, all things considered).

Dean sent her a reassuring glance before clasping her free hand. The same one that had the wrist band with her current reflector, Infinity Judge, tucked inside, ready to be let out at a moment's notice. The Life Beads, however, rested on her hips as a belt. She was wearing the Devout Beads as a necklace.

“So hot. And very nice.”

“Mm.”

“Up to the point she started torturing me.”

“Yeah. Well, not every hookup's perfect.” Dean patted Cas's arm companionably, subtly glancing Aline's way.

She blushed at that, and it seemed Cas got the idea, but he was nice enough not to mention it aloud.

Sam smiled as he began to stand up. “All right. I'm gonna get us another round,” he stated.

“Nah. I'll get it,” Cas insisted, hopping off his bar stool and swigging the remainder of his old beer. “You know,” he said, setting the bottle on the table, “I've never done this before.” He then walked over to the bartender.

* * *

_“Well, I'm really not looking forward to this.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Oh, please. I know who you are. And it isn't Ezekiel.”_

* * *

Dean sighed. “One beer, he's hammered.”

“Remember when it took an entire liquor store?” Aline stated, making Dean chuckle.

“Those were the days, huh? Wonder how many beers it would take you?”

“The world may never know.”

They both laughed, but the laughter stopped right when blue light flashed in Sam's eyes.

“Oh, boy.”

“Well?” Zeke asked. “What are you going to do about this?”

“About Cas?” Dean inquired, cocking a brow.

“He is a beacon, pulling every angel for miles down on our heads.”

“All right, you know what, Zeke? Level with us,” Aline stated, staring him down. “What is that you're so afraid of?”

“I told you both. When I chose to answer your prayers and heal Sam, I chose sides. That means I'm not in good standing with certain angels.”

“Okay, well, you know what? Cas isn't in good standing with _any_ angel, all right?”

“Yeah, but here he is, ass on the line, fighting the fight. So tell us, what makes you so special?” Dean added.

That was when Cas came back. “Here we go. Three brewskies and one Bloody Mary,” he stated, putting the drinks down.

Zeke stood up and said, rather pissily, “I'm going to get something out of the car.”

* * *

_“Relax. I'm not here to out you. But I am curious, why Ezekiel?”_

_“They say he is a good, and...honorable angel.”_

_“Ahhhh. Everything they say you are not. I see your point...Gadreel.”_

_“The stories about me – they are not true!”_

_“And yet you spent countless thousands of years locked in Heaven's darkest dungeon. And now you're hiding in this human, posing as Ezekiel. Tragic. It broke His heart to lock you away, you know? You were God's most trusted. That's why He chose you to protect the garden. Your one task was to keep evil from entering...from befouling His cherished creation, mankind, and you failed Him!”_

_“Not my doing.”_

_“Well, for whatever reason, the serpent entered. The Earth is cursed with evil. Someone had to be blamed.”_

_“What is it you want of me, Metatron?”_

_“Just to be your friend. You and I go back a long way. I was actually the one who freed you.”_

_“You?”_

_“I was the one who caused all the angels to fall. Including the imprisoned ones. You're welcome.”_

_“No angels are in Heaven? None at all?”_

_“No, and you know, at first, I thought I would love it. But it's a big place. My solitude is getting tedious.”_

_“And so?”_

_“And so... Plan 'B.' Rebuild Heaven as the place God envisioned it, only with a handpicked few. No more anemic functionaries like Bartholomew. And no more stupid angels. Maybe some funny ones. You were His most trusted, Gadreel. You want to take back your reputation? You want to reclaim the Heaven that was? We could do this together.”_

* * *

Once Zeke was gone, Cas cleared his throat. “I, um, I noticed you both look...kind of uncomfortable whenever Sam mentions my leaving. Doesn't he know that you told me to leave?” he asked.

Aline and Dean shared a look, before looking back at the angel.

“Here's the deal,” Aline stated, taking the helm since she took full responsibility for what had been happening lately. “When Sam was doing the trials to seal up Hell, it messed him up. Okay? The third one nearly killed him. If we'd let him finish, it would have. He's still messed up, bad.”

“You both said the angel, Ezekiel, helped heal him.”

Both hunters looked down as Dean responded, “Look, I... _we_ gotta do whatever we can to get him back. Now, if that means that we keep our distance from you for a little while, then... Then we don't have a choice. Neither of us feel good about it, but we don't have a choice. It's great to have your help, Cas. Okay, but we just can't work together.”

Aline's jaw clenched, trying to keep looking down because the expression she imagined on Cas's face hurt more than anything.

But, if making sure Sam got better meant staying away from her best friend... it was a price she was willing to pay.

* * *

_“Frankly, I never got used to them. I lived among them for centuries. I had to isolate myself to keep sane.”_

_“Humans do seem chaotic, Metatron.”_

_“Which makes them fascinating, but... All that emotion. Geez. And the wasted energy. It's just...exhausting.”_

_“I know. Sam Winchester...It is a mess in here. And the brother – I don't know where to start. And the demigod girl – there's something else going on with her. I don't know what.”_

_“I can free you from them. From all of them.”_

_“You intend to be the ruler of this new Heaven, am I correct?”_

_“Uh... It is a burden I feel I must accept.”_

_“Then Metatron, does that not make you God?”_

_“Oh-ho-ho. Semantics. I don't know that I'd take on THAT name...necessarily. No. When the time comes, we'll call me.... 'X.'”_

_“'X'?”_

_“You and I... We could have paradise again, Gadreel.”_

* * *

A few weeks later, Aline and Dean walked into the bunker's kitchen in a comfortable silence. Just then, Kevin walked out of the kitchen with a sandwich.

“Hey. You seen Sam?” Dean inquired, rerouting the conversation.

“He went out,” Kevin replied.

“Where?”

“I don't know. You guys notice he's doing that a lot?”

“Yeah,” Aline stated thoughtfully right when Dean's phone rang.

Kevin walked out as Dean answered it, putting the call on speaker so Aline could hear.

“Yeah,” he stated.

 _“Dean, I don't have a lot of time, so listen. The leader of the opposition is an angel named Malachi,”_ Cas answered without preamble.

“How do you know that?” Aline questioned.

_“He had me. I, uh, I was tortured. But I got away.”_

“How?” both hunters asked in unison.

_“I... I did what I had to. I became what they've become. A barbarian.”_

That seemed to be a common theme in the lives of Team Free Will, doing what they had to. It was more Aline, Dean, and Cas then Sam recently.

“What are you – Cas, where are you?” Dean asked, a worried note in his voice.

_“It's better I stay away. They're gonna want me even more now. But I'm gonna be all right. I... I got my Grace back. Well, not mine per se, but it'll do.”_

“Wait, you're – you're _back?_ You got your mojo?”

_“I'm not sure. But I am an angel.”_

“And you're okay with that?” Aline inquired.

_“If we're going to war, I need to be ready.”_

Neither Aline nor Dean said anything for a minute. “Cas.”

_“Dean, Aline. There's more.”_

“What?”

_“Didn't you say Sam was healed by an angel named Ezekiel?”_

“Uh... Yeah, why?”

_“Ezekiel is dead.”_

* * *

Aline and Dean ran over to Kevin. The prophet was dozing over a book, not snoring like his counterpart. This time, neither of the hunters could let him sleep. Sleep could wait.

“We need a spell. ASAP,” Dean said urgently, waking Kevin up.

“Everyone always needs a spell, and it's always ASAP,” Kevin said exhaustedly.

“All right, listen to me,” Aline began. “An angel can't be expelled by another human. Okay, only by the host, right? But, what if there was a way to power down the angel, so that it wasn't in charge for a few seconds?”

“What?”

“For instance,” Dean picked up, “if – if hypothetically, we wanted to speak with the vessel but not have the squatter listen in.”

“Why?”

“Why?” Aline shouted. “Kevin, we've got tons of possessed humans out there. You with me? And when the angels kill each other off, the humans are taking it in the teeth. So what if Dean & I wanted to clue the human in so that he, or she, could spit the angel out? That would be a good thing, right?”

“Uh...yeah?”

“Okay. So hit the tablet. Let's go!” Both Aline and Dean walked out.

“Now?”

“Yesterday, Cinderella!” Dean called over his shoulder.

“It'll work, right?” she asked worriedly.

“Course it will. We'll get the bastard outta Sam.”

“What if he hates us for all this? For what we've been doing?”

“We'll deal with that when we get there, all right? One thing at a time. Let's just get our Sammy back.”

* * *

_“I've been thinking this over, Metatron. I will join you as second in command.”_

_“Bravo, Gadreel! This move will erase the mark that has hounded you through the centuries. Heaven will be restored, as will your reputation as one of Its greatest heroes.”_

_“I thank you for this opportunity.”_

_“There is just one more thing.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I need to be sure of your fidelity.”_

_“You have it.”_

_“No, I mean REALLY sure. We have enemies who pose an imminent threat to our effort. They must be neutralized.”_

_“Slain?”_

_“In a word.”_

_“That... That is not who I am.”_

_“Yeah. Here's the first name on your to-do list. Decide.”_

* * *

“All right,” Dean said a few hours later, “so this masterpiece we just painted – it's gonna work, right?”

“The sigils are supposed to briefly hobble the possessing angel. If the info's correct,” Kevin replied.

“Wait, what?” Aline stated, confused.

“I only had time to get a little from the tablet. The rest came from an old Men of Letters book. As soon as your blood touches the ignition sigil, the spell kicks in.” He paused before looking up at the two hunters. “Guys, what's going on?”

“We told you,” Dean responded.

“You told me theoretically. Guys, we just painted sigils in the storeroom. What the hell?”

Aline glanced at Dean in the corner of her eye before answering with, “You're gonna have to trust us, okay, trust that we both told you everything we can for now. Can you do that?”

“I always trust you guys. And I always end up screwed.”

“Oh, come on,” Dean scoffed. “Always? Not _always.”_

If only Dean and Aline knew what they knew now.

* * *

Three hours later, they found Sam shelving beers in the kitchen. Dean and Aline walked in.

“Hey,” Dean greeted, “where you been? Ally & I've been looking everywhere for you.”

“Hey. Beer run,” the younger Winchester responded.

“Long beer run,” Aline joked, making Sam chuckle. “Can we talk?”

“Yeah. Uh... Sure.”

They both ushered Sam into the storeroom.

“This sounds serious.”

While he was walking in, before he turned around, Aline shut the door, and Dean pulled out a knife to slash his palm before slapping it against the door. A flare of light emits from the sigil, and Sam turned around, startled.

“What's going on? What are you guys doing?”

“We gotta tell you some stuff fast,” she began. “It's gonna piss you off.”

“Okay.”

“Those trials really messed you up.”

“Yes, I know that, All—”

“No, you don't,” Dean interrupted hurriedly. “We mean messed you up like almost dead. No more birthdays, dust to dust. Well, that messed me up, messed up _both_ of us.”

“So we made a move, okay, a tough move about you without talking it over because you were in a coma,” Aline added.

“Wait, what? When?” Sam asked, glancing between his brother and best friend.

“You were in the hospital, okay, and they said you were gonna die.”

“What did you guys do?”

Aline's mouth worked speechlessly for a moment, but Dean was the one who answered with, “We let an angel in.”

“In what?”

“In you. He said he could heal you and he is.”

“He's still in me? Wait.” Sam laughed. “That's impossible. That couldn't happen. I never invited him in.”

“We both tricked you into saying yes. It seemed like the only way.”

He sighed. “So... Again. You both thought I couldn't handle something, so you took over!”

“No,” Aline shouted. “We did what we had to do! You would've never agreed to it, and you would've died.”

“Well, maybe I would've liked the choice, at least.”

“We can do this – later. You can – you can kick our asses all you want. Right now, we got bigger problems.”

“Bigger?”

“The angel lied to us. Okay? He – he's not who he said he was. He said his name was Ezekiel. Cool guy, according to Cas, but it's not Ezekiel,” Dean threw in.

“Who is he?”

“We don't know,” Aline answered. “Apparently, Ezekiel is dead. Whoever this guy is can end you in a heartbeat if he wants to, so you have got to dump him.”

Sam didn't even answer.

“Are you hearing what we're saying? We both think you're well enough now, but you gotta expel him. Sam? Sam—”

Sam walked right past them both.

“Hey!” both Dean and Aline called, but Sam turned around and swung two punches, one at Dean and the other at Aline.

Aline went down, watching her best friend walk out clearly furious.

* * *

They both heard the sound of someone screaming, and they took off running toward the sound. Rounding the corner, they saw Sam's hand on Kevin's head, a white light flooding out of the prophet through his eyes.

Aline could barely hear her's and Dean's screams of agony as they both ran forward, Kevin's body dropping to the floor.

Sam extended a hand and held them both off.

“Sam?” Aline stated, her voice cracking.

“There is no more Sam,” Not-Zeke said, uttering the words neither Dean nor Aline ever wished to hear.

Both hunters gasped in pain.

“But, I played him convincingly, I thought.”

“How did you...” Dean started.

“I heard you both talk with Kevin Tran tonight.” He started packing a bag as he continued speaking. “Alter a sigil... even the slightest... Alter the spell.” He held up his hand to show the dust of markings on his fingers. “Sorry about Kevin, but ultimately... it's for the best. I did what I had to.”

The angel placed a yellow card on Kevin's chest. He turned and looked at the two hunters.

_Was she seeing guilt in his eyes?_

But she didn't care. She glared weakly at the angel as he walked out.

As he walked toward the stairs, both Aline and Dean were released, both gasping as they looked down at Kevin.

His eyes were burned out.

In the distance, the door to the bunker shut.

“Kevin?” she heard Dean call beside her. “Kevin?”

She fell into Dean's embrace, tears falling and landing in his shirt.


	27. The Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _On the eve of the full moon, the 8-headed serpent shall appear, and the accursed arrow shall mark the home of the chosen maiden._

Once again, Aline found herself standing in Shinshu Field right in front of the entrance to Kamiki. Dean was off she-knew-where. This time, however, Sam wasn't there.

She was alone.

She clenched her fists and shut her eyes.

_**(Your fault. They're both gone because of you. All you.)** _

She shook her head, opening her eyes to see that the night sky mirrored her mood. However, the moon was shining, letting her know exactly what was going to happen.

_“Looks like it could start pouring at any moment,”_ Sam stated. _“That's what I call a full moon! Come to think of it... Doesn't the Kamiki Festival fall on a full moon this time of year!? Oh no, they're gonna finish off all the sake if we don't hurry! C'mon Ammy, get the lead out!”_

_**(Not Sam.** _ **Issun.** **_Sam's gone. All gone. Your fault. Gonegonegonegone.)_ **

With that, she bolted into town, noticing once she was there that Rufus, Ellen, Kushi, and Mushi were gathered outside of Kevin's house. Hayabusa was laying down not too far from Mushi. She felt numb staring at the house.

_**(You killed Kevin. Youyouyou. You dragged him into this. Youyouyouyouyou.)** _

Rufus was fuming, steam practically coming out of his ears.

Aline ran toward the group as Sam questioned,  _ “ _ _Hey, what's everyone doing in front of Susano's place?_ _ ” _

_“You come out here this instant, Susano!”_ Rufus shouted. _“You have some explaining to do! How could you have drunk the sacred sake meant for Konohana!?”_

_“Huh!? Susano did what!?”_

_“You can come out, Susano,”_ Ellen stated. _“We're not mad at you. You must've had some reason to drink up the 8 Purification Sake.”_

_“Uh-oh. This is bad,”_ Sam said, clearly shocked. _“Why would you drink all the 8 Purification Sake, pops!?”_

_“I don't care if it's so special! I couldn't help myself. I just had to have a drink!”_ Kevin stated, his words slurring slightly.

_“Well, it wasn't any old sake, and this isn't any old festival! It's been exactly 100 years since Nagi and Shiranui's great victory!”_ Rufus pointed out, looking up at the moon. _“We've even been blessed by a glorious full moon! How could you have done such a despicable thing!?”_ Rufus continued on, his voice increasing in volume as Ellen put her hand on his shoulder.

 _“Leave me alone! I don't care about Nagi and his fleabag friend! I am Susano, the greatest warrior who ever lived!”_ The prophet hiccupped.

_“There isn't a drop of 8 Purification Sake left!?”_ Sam questioned, glancing around at the people gathered.

_“Susano was acting like a madman when he returned to the village,”_ Mushi answered. _“He drank all the sacred sake and then holed up in his house. All the sacred sake Kushi brewed is gone.”_

_“Why'd he have to go and do that!? This is terrible. I mean, 8 Purification Sake is what saved the day in that legend! The timing couldn't be worse, with the return of Orochi and all.”_

Suddenly, there was a sound of someone punching the wall coming from inside the house.

_“The dreaded Orochi... It's all my fault.” Kevin hiccupped again. “I'm to blame for all your misfortunes!”_

_“That's right, you fool! Do you realize what a fix we're in now without any sacred sake!?”_ Rufus said angrily while shaking his fist, but the prophet continued on with his confession.

_“It was I who committed that unspeakable act at the Moon Cave. It was I who brought Orochi back to life! I have brought utter destruction upon the world!”_ He sobbed.

Rufus went from angry to confused with that statement. _“Huh? What is that fool talking about?”_

 _“I was sick of hearing about how I'm a descendant of Nagi!”_ Kevin hiccupped again. _“I wanted to prove it was all a lie by removing the sword Tsukuyomi. But the legend was true, and I've unleashed an unspeakable evil! And the curse consumed all of Nippon!”_

Rufus jumped, his confusion morphing to shock and fear. _“This is madness! You removed the sacred sword that imprisoned the dreaded Orochi!?”_

 _“I fled to the village out of fear...”_ Another hiccup from the drunk prophet of the Lord. _“Then, I blocked its entrance with a boulder and hid underground. After that, I tried fleeing here and there... But the gods would not leave me be! Ever they stared down at me! They let it be known that I'd never be forgiven... At least, not until I slew the dreaded Orochi!”_ He sobbed.

 _“I know that Tsukuyomi was removed and the Moon Cave vanished...,”_ Rufus stated in a shaky voice. _“But if what Susano said is true, that would mean... Orochi's rite of sacrifice...”_

Just then, they all heard a loud roar that shook the ground around them, knocking Rufus to the ground. Hayabusa immediately looked up at the sky. Aline, however, jumped to the biggest rock, shifting into her wolf form before growling in the direction of the roar.

Eight elements written in kanji appeared one at a time in loud cracks.

_**(Fire, Earth, Poison, Light, Lightning, Water, Wind, Dark. Ka, Tsuchi, Doku, Hikari, Kaminari, Mizu, Kaze, Yami.)** _

She could hear the others running onto the bridge behind her, but her focus was on that circle of elements. The elements spun around before forming a white-plumed arrow that flew towards the villagers.

They all moved out of the way except for Rufus and Mushi.

Aline, acting on instinct alone, jumped off the rock and pulled Rufus out of the way while Hayabusa did the same with Mushi the exact moment the arrow flew past them and hit a house. Aline could hear static as Rufus stood up, and they all stared at where the arrow had landed.

_It landed on Kushi's house._

Rufus walked over to Kushi, who was standing in front of her house, saying, _“'On the eve of the full moon, the 8-headed serpent shall appear, and the accursed arrow shall mark the home of the chosen maiden.' It is exactly as the legend tells! If we don't offer the chosen maiden as a sacrifice, our entire village will be wiped off the face of the earth!”_

Kushi was silent for a few moments, staring at the arrow before looking over at Kevin's house and calling out, _“Susano. You're no coward. If the gods tell you to fight, you're the only one who can! You can do it. After all, you saved me, didn't you? I know you can do it. I know you'll come!”_

_“Wait, Kushi! You're not going to...!?”_

With that, the sake brewer ran into her house and came out minutes later wearing a white sacrificial robe and carrying a yellow pot of sake. Holding up the sake, she continued,  _“Behold, my Thunder Brew! The great Nagi intoxicated Orochi and defeated him! My sake is my life. Surely it can intoxicate even Orochi!”_ Then she ran out of the village toward the Moon Cave.

Aline and Rufus ran after her, Aline stopping just before the bridge.

_“Hey, Kushi! Wait!”_ Sam shouted. _“She's not going to take on Orochi herself, is she!?”_

Rufus, however, kept running, stopping in front of Kevin's house. _“No, Kushi! Wait!”_ he shouted frantically.

Aline bolted past him, catching up with the sake brewer upon reaching Shinshu Field. Kushi was down on all fours, panting. The Thunder Brew was right behind her.

_“You OK, sweetie?”_ Sam inquired.

_“Don't try to stop me, Issun. Or you, Snowy,”_ she replied through her attempts at catching her breath. _“If Orochi's chosen victim runs away, disaster will befall Kamiki. But... That's not why I'm doing this.”_

_“What!?”_

_“There's too much suffering in the world. I'm going to use my sake to rid us of this evil menace!”_ Aline could hear the determination in her voice, her resolve to take down Orochi even if it was on her own.

_“Are you crazy!? We're talking about the dreaded Orochi here! That attitude's gonna get you killed! You really think you'd win with a little jug of sake!?”_ Sam's voice had risen to a shout.

_“Yes, Issun... I guess I am crazy. But it's the only way. My sake is the only answer. I'm going! And I'll defeat that monster with my sake!”_ She stood up as she finished her statement.

Aline grabbed Kushi and threw her onto her back.

_“Not you too, Ammy!”_ Sam exclaimed.  _“Dang it! Why ya getting' all worked up? There's no hope of winning!”_ He sighed.  _“Well, don't say I didn't warn ya!”_

_**(He's right. You've got no chance. No chance in hell.)** _

Aline shook her head and began running toward the Moon Cave. If it was actually Sam, she would've thrown him an optimistic “You know I got this, bug!”, but he was gone.

_**(“There is no more Sam.” That's what that angel said. No more.)** _

Her vision blurred with tears, but she knew where to jump and run on instinct alone. That was how she seemed to operate now.

_**(Left, right, jump, up this hill, down that hill.)** _

The tears fell from her eyes and landed on the sand as she passed Mika, not bothering to speak with him. She shut her eyes and shook her head to stop the tears. It was time to focus on Orochi.

_**(Pretend he's the angel.** _ **He's** **_the one who killed Kevin. Himhimhim. Whatever his name is. Take down Orochi. Rip. Tear. Slash. Kill._ KILL.) **

Her eyes opened as she growled and ran up to find Dean at the entrance of the Moon Cave. He was facing the barrier.

_“I knew you'd come, Amaterasu,”_ Dean stated. _“I take it you enjoyed your rendezvous with the sacrificial girl, eh?”_

_“None of your business, ya half-baked prophet!”_ Sam replied as Kushi climbed off Aline's back.

Dean's hand clenched into a fist at the sound of Sam's voice, but he did a few fancy moves before pulling out the Serpent Crystal.

_“Hey, that's the Serpent Crystal he stole from us!”_

Dean placed the Serpent Crystal on the barrier, pulled out his sword and stuck it in the ground, and twirled his flute around before playing a few notes with it. With that, the barrier dispelled. He finally turned to face Aline and Kushi after pulling his sword out of the ground and sticking it in its scabbard. _“Well, the Moon Cave is open. You've played your part. Now leave the rest to me, Amaterasu.”_

That was the moment the ground began shaking. Aline slid into a fighting stance and began growling, eyes narrowed in a glare as she stared into the dark cave. A dark shadow flew towards them, causing Dean to whirl around to face it.

Aline snarled at it.

_**(OROCHI! Rip. Tear. Slash. Riptearslashriptearslash. KillkillKILL.)** _

Orochi's shadow shot out and grabbed Kushi after knocking Aline out of the way, pulling her inside. Aline began to run after her, and the barrier went back up, trapping Dean outside (temporarily, of course) and Aline inside. Aline slid to a stop as Sam hopped off and walked over to Dean, clearly hopping mad.

_“Why you... What's the meaning of this!?”_ he huffed.

Dean crossed his arms with a smirk. _“Meaning? Hmmm... Does the saying 'like a moth to a flame' ring any bells? I mean, you went in on your own accord, no? Of course, only one other besides the victim is supposed to get in. I guess you really don't count, my little bouncing friend!”_ He laughed.

_“Dang it! Looks like we've been set up again, Ammy!”_

_“ But were you not planning to enter the cave anyway, ma cherie? It is time for you to shine, Amaterasu! Now, let me leave you with this little prophecy,” _ he paused for a second before continuing while moving his hands side to side, _ “Look, the moon! The moon! The moon came out!”  _ He wiggled his fingers before sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. _ “Heh heh. Pardon,  _ _ ma chérie _ _ ... That wasn't a very good one. Au revoir!”  _ With that, he twirled his flute and skipped out of there.

_“Bah... Guess we're stuck here. But we were planning on taking care of that Orochi anyway! Cut it out, Ammy. It's no use. Let's go check the place out!”_

Aline turned around and ran inside the cave, feeling like someone (she knew who) was watching her. That was the moment Dean rejoined her, and she switched back to her human form.

“How you feelin' right now, Ally?” he inquired tentatively.

“Fine,” she answered curtly, but, as always, Dean could read her like an open book.

“You sure?”

She glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. “Of _course_ I'm sure! You think I don't know my own head?” Her voice had escalated to a shout.

He flinched. “Sorry. 'm just worried about you, ya know. With...what happened and all.”

Aline felt bad about how she acted towards Dean. He was probably having the same emotions and self-deprecating thoughts that she had in her own head. She almost opened her mouth to apologize, but she clenched her fists and changed her mind.

_Now's probably not a good time,_ she thought.  _Maybe in a few minutes._

They ascended some steps before noticing they were broken near the top.

_“Huh? Oh great... The stairway has crumbled away. God or not, this is just too big a leap for you! We either have to find a way around, or we can go our way,”_ Sam stated, pausing long enough for her to think about what he said. _“You know... Our way! It's so obvious! It's that saying of mine! 'Leap before you think.' I know it'll take a lot of guts to do that now!”_

Dean and Aline flinched at the sound of the younger Winchester's voice.

_**(No more Sam. Nomorenomore.)** _

Aline shut her eyes and clutched Dean's hand before pulling him onto her back and jumped down the hole. She superhero-landed on the ground below, seeing lots of stalagtites and stalagmites all around her as Dean got off her. Aline looked at the ground, feeling Dean's eyes on her. She opened her mouth, apology ready on the tip of her tongue, but Sam's voice stopped her.

_“Whoa... That was quite a fall. What've we gotten ourselves into this time? Well, now that we're down here, I hope ya can sniff out Kushi's whereabouts, furball.”_

_“Hold it right there, fluffy,”_ an unfamiliar male voice stated. 

The two hunters turned around and saw two imps, one red and one blue, standing guard by a set of doors.

_“Whaddya think you're doing? What business do you have at the Moon Cave, stronghold of our master, the great Orochi!”_ the blue imp questioned.

_“Over there!”_ Sam stated.

Suddenly, the red imp jumped as if realizing who the two hunters were. _“Oh!! You!!”_ he stated.

_“Never thought I would see your face here. I could spot you a mile away!”_ the blue imp added, making the tension between the five rise tremendously.

_“You fixin' for a fight, ya chumps!?”_ Sam inquired threateningly, hopping up and down angrily.  _“Well, we don't have time to mess around with bit players like you! But if you insist, then hurry up, so I can cut ya to shreds!”_

_“Why, you're just a dumb old wolf,”_ the red imp stated. With that statement, all the tension faded away.

“What?” Dean asked, clearly confused.

“ _Huh?”_ Sam threw in, his anger and threats thrown right out the window.

_“Yeah, look at that foolish mug,”_ the blue imp said, laughing.  _“You've got to be the dumbest looking wolf I've ever seen!”_

_“And to stray so far into a place like this...,”_ the red imp threw in.  _“You're not to bright, are ya, champ?”_

The blue imp looked at his friend. _“I don't think fluffy here is much of a threat. Let's not waste anymore time here.”_

 _“Yeah... I wonder if fluffy's just hungry...”_ With that, he threw a radish to Aline.

Dean looked over at her. “What the hell?” he questioned, confusion written on his face.

She shrugged and walked away from the two imps, knowing that Dean was following right behind her. “Honestly, it makes zero sense to me, too, but I stopped questioning it after repeated playthroughs,” she responded.

* * *

_“What to draw,” Aline stated thoughtfully, her finger tapping her chin. She was sandwiched between Sam and Kevin on the couch in the living room. She'd managed to drag Kevin away from his tablet translating and Sam from searching for another hunt to go on._

_“'Not a wolf'?” Sam suggested._

_Aline shook her head. “Too obvious.”_

_Just then, Kevin snapped his fingers with a wide grin on his face. “What about the awesome face?” he said._

_The two hunters stared at him in silence for a second before Aline grinned and raised her hand for a crisp high five, which Kevin reciprocated without a moment's hesitation._

_“Brilliant!” she cheered before drawing the expression._

_Sam shook his head, a smile on his face. “Why do I hang around you two?” he questioned._

_“Because we're hilarious,” Kevin replied._

_“Heck yeah!” Aline agreed, raising both her fist and nunchuck in the air as she finished drawing. The moment they saw it on Amaterasu's face, the three of them burst out laughing even after they began crying._

_Little did any of them realize, Dean had come round the corner to see what all the fuss was about, smiling at the sight of them laughing._


	28. BALL-PUSHING PHYSICS!!! (Take Two): Stone and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Aline continue their trek through the Moon Cave as tensions rise.

Twenty minutes later, Aline and Dean walked through the doors past the imps, masks on their faces. (Dean had laughed at the fact that they'd confused them for imps.) Dean's mask had “pi” drawn on it. Aline's, on the other hand, had the awesome face on it. In the bottom right corner, she'd written “S.W.” and “K.T.”. She'd had a sad smile on her face as she drew it.

As they entered the central area of the Moon Cave, Aline marveled at how civilized the place looked. There was a circular elevator right in the middle of a pool of water with an imp holding onto the lever. On the other side of the elevator (well, directly in front from where Dean and Aline had entered from) was an epicurean bell with a large bowl of ice. To the right and left of the elevator were two doors that lead to other rooms.

She grabbed hold of Dean's hand and pulled him to the door on the right, only stopping to read the sign that said “To Kitchen.”

Dean gagged before Sam exclaimed, _“What a foul stench! What the heck are they making in there?”_

“Foul is right,” Dean stated.

“Come on. It doesn't smell that bad,” Aline replied.

In response, the older Winchester lifted up his mask and gave her a confused look. “You're kidding, right?”

She shook her head and slapped his hand away from his mask. “Keep it down, ya idjit box! We might get spotted too early.”

Dean scoffed. “Nobody sees me but you, sweetheart. Besides, why are you so worried? Didn't you say that imps are dumbasses?”

“Yeah, but that doesn't stop me from not worrying about being noticed. Because there's a really frickin' high chance that they might report back to Orochi, and he'll munch on Kushi before we have a chance to get to him and kick his ass.”

With that, she grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. There was a covered pot hanging over a fire (there were also blackened corpses of what were possibly some kind of reptile on sticks, but Aline didn't want to think about that at that point). A lid was covering the pot and, on top of it, were two hooks. There were also two Konohana blossoms above the pot. Behind the pot was a set of wooden stairs leading to a platform. To the far right were two giant blocks of ice that blocked the entrance to the next room. Closer to the two hunters was a red imp wearing an apron. He was standing next to a set of ovens with his arms crossed over his chest.

Dean went to go talk to him, but Aline dragged him up the stairs to the platform.

“What the hell?”

“He can't see you, remember? This isn't a case, Dean.”

“But what if he's the guy you're looking for?”

“He's not. He's just the cook's...apprentice, I guess you could say. So he's not who I'm looking for.” With that, she drew vine from one of the blossoms to one of the hooks, twice. The vines pulled the lid off to reveal the imp she was looking for, struggling to stay afloat in the hot liquid as sweat beaded down his head.

_“Owie! Owie! Owie! Hot stuff! Hey, sweetheart! Yeah, you! Get me out of here before I end up well-done! Owie! Owie! Owie!”_ he called.

Aline leaned over and pulled him out of the pot.

Once he was out and dried off (for the most part, anyway), he wiped the sweat from his brow. _“Phew... That was a close one, darling. I'm the fabulous head chef of this kitchen, by the way. No need for formalities. You can just call me Ajimi!”_

“Orochi has a cook?” Dean stage-whispered to Aline.

“Yeah. Pretty civilized for a bad guy's hideout, huh? Don't get used to it. The others' won't be like this. Trust me,” Aline replied.

“I trust you. Ajimi, on the other hand, is a different story.”

Aline elbowed him. “He's my absolute favorite imp in this game, Winchester. Hell, he's the only one I like in here. Don't bash him.”

_“I was cooking with such tender loving care that I totally spaced out and almost cooked my own goose!”_ Ajimi continued, not hearing Aline's and Dean's conversation.

_“Tender loving care?”_ Sam questioned, making Aline clench her fists and jaw. She'd almost forgotten that Sam wasn't there.

_**(Gonegonegonegonegone. Your fault. All your fault.)** _

_“What an absolutely fabulous mask you have there, sweetheart,”_ Ajimi stated.  _“Say... How would you like to be my assistant!?”_

_“Assistant!? Oh, no I –”_

But Ajimi continued on as if he didn't hear the objection.  _“I have to whip up a lip-smacking appetizer to whet Lord Orochi's appetite before the time comes for the human sacrifice course. Please! I'll make it worth your while!”_

Once again, Aline's lips curled in a snarl, but she didn't make a sound.

_“Wait, wait! We, uh... didn't come here to help, you see. Oh, how should I put it...”_

Ajimi tutted. _“Never mind that! It's just that I've run into a wee bit of a problem. I'm almost done, but alas! I've run out of my secret ingredients! I could finish up without them... But then I wouldn't be putting my heart into my beloved's meal!”_

Both Aline and Dean gagged at that.

_“Somebody's_ got a crush,” Dean whispered to Aline.

The statement made her semi-freeze and her heart stop. It took her five minutes to get what he meant, and she chuckled, hoping that her first thought was less obvious.

_“Beloved? Well, I can relate to your obsession with detail. I mean, quality does suffer when you cut corners. All artists know that! Anyway, I'm in, fruitcake!”_

_“That's fabulous news, sweetheart! There are four secret ingredients I'll need you to find. Now, pay attention. All of them can be found somewhere in the Moon Cave. OK, here goes... Ogre Liver! Lips of Ice! Eyeball of Fire! Black Demon Horn! OK then, I'm counting on you! Oh, silly me! I almost forgot... Here, take this key with you. The rest is up to you, darling!”_

With that, he dropped an exorcism key that Aline picked up and pocketed before dragging Dean out of the kitchen and back into the main room. Feeling like they weren't going fast enough, she pulled him onto her back and continued running towards a Lockjaw.

This time, she just stuck the key in it's eye, all traces of humor and mirth gone in that split second as the Lockjaw exploded. She felt Dean's eyes on her as the two of them walked through the door. Beyond the door, they were greeted with the sight of more stalagmites and stalactites. It was almost like they were back in the Calcified Cavern again.

However, there was a river of poisonous water (reminding her of the Tsuta Ruins) and upside down Konohana blossoms.

She could tell Dean wanted to say something, but she interrupted him by saying, “Hold on to me.”

“I'm already doing that, sweetheart,” he responded to the subject change.

“Then grab on tighter. We're going over a bottomless pit. If I miss a single vine...”

“Yeah, yeah. We're done for. Just get on with it, Lin.”

Aline rolled her eyes and grinned slightly before vining her way to the other side (Dean was gripping her tightly the whole way). The two of them came face to face with a door and an eyeball lantern. She quickly power slashed it, and the door opened.

Inside was another demon gate. Aline put Dean down and was about to go through, but Dean grabbed her hand.

“Enough, Aline. You didn't leave me behind to go through one of these things before. What changed? Why now?”

She yanked her hand out of his and didn't answer him as she ran through the gate, confronting (and beating) a Bud Ogre and two red imps. A chest appeared that she quickly opened, picking up the Ogre Liver. She went to pick him up, but he moved away.

“We're not leaving this room until you answer me, Peverell! What the hell is going on with you?”

_**(Dean's mad at you. He blames you. All you. Youyouyouyouyou.)** _

Aline crossed her arms. “You said it yourself, remember? I'm grieving.” Her voice had taken on a hard yet bitter tone. She had no clue why she was acting this way towards Dean. Yet, she felt on edge for whatever reason. “Now can we get moving?” She went to grab him again, but he dodged her again.

“That's not a good enough reason.”

That was the moment she snapped. “Yeah? Well it's the only one I got. You can either take it or leave it. Now, you comin' or what?”

She watched his eyes flick between her eyes and her shadow before taking her hand and letting her pull him onto her back once again.

* * *

It took Dean and Aline minutes to get to where the next item on their list was. (They'd broken a bridge on the way there. Literally.) You could practically cut the tension between them with a chainsaw. For the first time in the past nine years, Aline barely paid any attention to Dean. She knew he was there, but all she could focus on was getting to Orochi and tearing him apart. She could pinpoint exactly where he was, and she wanted so badly to just get the other things Ajimi wanted so she could go finish him off...

...but she couldn't, and that pissed her off to no end.

She growled lowly (she'd switched to her wolf form a while ago). She knew that Dean was looking at her, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Yet, she couldn't help but think of that look she saw in his eyes back in that cave. She could've sworn she saw fear in those green eyes...

_**(Focus. Orochi. Killkillkill.)** _

She quickly shook it out of her mind. Orochi was the focus. She could actually apologize to Dean later. Maybe even ask him what he saw in her shadow. They'd gone down the elevator (not even the sight of the imp reacting to being forced to let go of the lever broke the tension between the two of them, though the sight was pretty hilarious), and she'd powerslashed the four eyeball lanturns, opening the door to the next room.

In that next room stood a large frozen statue of a phoenix. Dean climbed off her back and walked toward the statue. He touched the bottom part of the statue, quickly pulling his hand away with a start and rapidly shook it.

“Jeez, that's cold!” he muttered under his breath.

_“Hm? What's with this iced statue? No wonder it's so chilly in here,”_ Sam stated. _“Ammy, this is no ordinary chill. It's a kind of creepy feeling... I bet there are monsters nearby! Better be careful!”_

Suddenly, an oxcart wheel with eight wooden spokes and several small lips on its rim appeared. Ice crystals covered the outside of the wheel. A giant pair of lips was right in the middle of it. It shot an ice beam at Dean and Aline. Aline grabbed Dean and threw him off to the side before jumping out of the way of the beam. Her eyes were focused on the Ice Lips as it rolled toward her. She took out her Infinity Judge and held it out in front of her.

The Ice Lips rolled into the Infinity Judge, and Aline launched into the air (with the Ice Lips, of course) and spiralled back down to the earth, forcefully slamming it down into the ground and dazing the Ice Lips. She powerslashed it, killing it instantly.

With that defeated, the ice on the statue melted, a flame lighting up the phoenix. Aline looked over at Dean and saw that he had a look of awe on his face.

_“This phoenix is only a statue, right? I mean, it looks like it might take off at any moment!”_ Sam pointed out.

Right after he finished his sentence, a constellation appeared. Aline completed it and a white phoenix with red feathers on his very long tail, face, and wings flew out of the sky. His legs and claws were both white, along with the feathers above his legs. His crest, while reminiscent of a rooster's, also bore resemblances to a burning fire. He caught a smoking pipe made of lacquered wood, capped with brass on both ends, and had oil paint decorations of a burning fire and a spiraling gust of wind in his mouth before stopping right in front of her.

_“Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... Sealed away by the dark forces, I have spent years in this cave. Time passed, but I was unable to make my way to freedom. But now, your power has lifted the curse that plagued me. I, Moegami, god of flames, lend you my fiery power. Burn a new source of light into the obscuring darkness!”_ Moegami stated before returning to Aline.

Dean looked like he was about to ask a question, but he quickly shut his mouth.

_“Wow, never expected to find a brush god here! We got a powerful ally just when we needed it! Moegami is the most fearsome of all the brush gods! Its technique, known as Inferno, reduces almost anything to ashes!”_ Sam stated, clearly with a grin.

Aline drew a line from the statue of Moegami to the ice pillar as Dean walked over to her. He was about to climb onto her back again, but she stopped him.

**“** ** I know I haven't really been the nicest to you since we came here,”  ** she began.

“You don't have to...,” Dean replied, but she cut him off.

**“** ** I have to. I was a jerk. I'm mad and sad and guilty and impatient all at the same time, and I took it all out on you because you were the closest person.”  ** Aline looked up at him.  ** “And I know I shouldn't because I know you. I know that you're blaming yourself too, but what happened wasn't your fault. It was mine, okay? I was the one who called out for angelic help. If it wasn't for me, Kevin wouldn't be...you know...” **

“It's okay, Lin. It was both of our faults,” he told her. “We couldn't live without him. So, whaddya say we finish this and get that angel outta Sam?”

She smiled and nodded. Dean climbed onto her back.

* * *

Aline groaned.

“It's not that bad, Ally!” Dean stated.

Aline groaned again, glaring fiercely at the item in front of her. So far, she had three of the ingredients Ajimi wanted: the Ogre Liver, Lips of Ice, and Eyeball of Fire. All she had left to get was the Black Demon Horn...

...which meant they had to go through this room.

The room was filled with sand, multiple holes in said sand that meant death, and a bottomless pit.

Those weren't why she hated this room. The death-sand holes were a big part of the reason why she hated this room. It was the object in front of her.

“It's not that bad!”

Aline had switched to her human form after getting the Eyeball of Fire from the Fire Eye (they pretty much looked like the Ice Lips except replace fire with ice and brown eyes with lips). She turned to face Dean. “You don't get it! I  _ hate  _ this room! And it's mostly because of this bastard!” she yelled, pointing at the object in question.

“It's just a _ball!”_ Dean pointed out.

Indeed, that's what it was, a ball. Made out of stone. The biggest reason why she loathed this room in the first place. She remembered both Sam and Kevin laughing at her as she raged while headbutting the ball through this room and it falling into one of those death-pits.

Aline glared at it so hard that if it was alive, it would be dead if looks could kill.

“Want me to help you with it, then?”

His question caught her by surprise. “You...want to help me push it?”

“Yeah. I mean, I remember hearing you shouting different things at it. I think my favorite was, 'FOR THE LOVE OF HILARY DUFF ON A STICK! GET IN THE HOLE!'” He raised his voice in his imitation of her, making her laugh.

“All right, then. Let's do this!”

With that, they pushed the ball to an eyeball lantern, barely missing a hole or two along the way (both of them muttered curses along the way, Aline moreso than Dean). Aline powerslashed the lantern, revealing a pathway and more of those holes.

_“ Huh?” _ Sam inquired.  _ “I thought I saw a path for a second when the sand blew by. Ammy, I wasn't seeing things, was I? I really did see a path when the sand blew by, didn't I?” _

Once the ball went into the hole at the end of the pathway and pressed the button, the two hunters cheered and high-fived each other. Aline did a little dance, relieved that they were able to do it in one try. She didn't even realize Dean was watching her as she did so.

* * *

“Another one? Seriously?” Dean inquired.

“Yup,” Aline answered. “And I have to do this on my own. Don't even try to touch it.”

“I might have fire-proof hands.”

She looked away from the fire ball and stared incredulously at him. “I know for a fact that you don't have fire-proof hands.”

“How can you be so sure about that? Hm?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest, smirking at her.

She gave him a bitchface. “You burned your hand on the stove while making eggs and bacon the first day in the bunker. I doubt you've gotten fire-proof hands since then.”

Earlier, they'd blown a hole in a wall with a cannon that just so happened to be spinning around next to a pair of windsocks and beat a black imp. Dean didn't even bat an eye. Now, he did while struggling to come up with a response as Aline used galestorm to push the fire ball to the end of the hallway.

Aline, however, cursed loudly whenever she accidentally touched the ball. Dean laughed at first as he followed her, but he ended up joining her in her cursing when he also accidentally touched the ball. Course, no one could hear them but that didn't stop the cursing.

Later, when they got Sam back, they'd joke about it whenever things got too heavy, laughing at the more creative curses that left their mouths. And the three of them would laugh, and Sam would say that he wished he was there to hear it.

Right now, all they could do was curse until the ball was at the end of the hallway.

Once that was done, Aline drew fire from the ball to the ice pillars while Dean shook his hands out to distract him from the pain, still mumbling curses under his breath. She picked him up and leaped up into the alcove and ran into the demon gate that was there, starting a fight with two red imps and one black imp. Which didn't take too long.

A treasure chest appeared. Aline opened it and obtained the Black Demon Horn. She picked it up and put it in her pocket, grinning as she did so. “Looks like we're done here,” she stated cherrily.

“Thank God,” Dean muttered. “Let's blow this popsicle stand.”

* * *

 

> **Ice Lips  
> **
> 
> _“_ _A woman who made frigid comments was bound to a demon wheel. Now icy, she rolls through the city streets, freezing those with open mouths. Smoke a pipe or use Inferno to burn this evil foe._ _”_
> 
> First Appearance: BALL-PUSHING PHYSICS!!! (Take Two): Stone and Fire

> **Fire Eye**
> 
> __“__ _ _ _This gigantic wheel is said to display a giant eye in its center. Legends say that viewing the demon causes one’s eyes to boil. No one has been brave enough to view one, but one curious woman waited with her door ajar until the rumbling sound started. Afraid, she prayed. The gods answered her plea with a divine wind that put out the fire. People now write Amaterasu’s Wind on their doors for protection_.__ ”
> 
> First Appearance: BALL-PUSHING PHYSICS!!! (Take Two): Stone and Fire


	29. Blood Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Aline come face to face with Orochi…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a quick note, I'm not going to put Orochi's bestiary entry here _quite_ yet. Although it is his first real appearance, I've decided that if we only see the boss and not fight it (like the main area boss after Orochi), I'm not putting down their bestiary entry. Anyway, enjoy while I work on the next part!

It took a while to get back to Ajimi to give him the ingredients. Once there, Aline walked up to Ajimi, all four in hand.

 _“What do we have here!? You brought back more than one of the secret ingredients!? Wow, you’re good. I just knew you’d make the perfect assistant!”_ Ajimi stated cheerfully.

 _“It was nothing,”_ Sam replied. _“Anyways, we’re kinda in a hurry.”_

With that, she handed over the Ogre Liver, Lips of Ice, Eyeball of Fire, and Black Demon Horn one at a time.

Once that was done, Ajimi chuckled. _“With each secret ingredient I add, my love for Lord Orochi shall deepen! OK! Now I have all the secret ingredients. It’s time to finish off my special dish! Feast your eyes on my fabulous skills, darling! With a true heart and tender loving care, I shall prepare a symphony of demonic goodness!”_

With that, he began juggling all four ingredients (much to Dean’s shock) before adding them to the pot. A few minutes later, it was ready.

 _“Ta-dah! Introducing the crown jewel of appetizers! Guaranteed to bring out maximum flavor in any main course! I give you my ultimate masterpiece! ‘Dungheap slimebucket goulash’! This shall make that main course, Kushi, taste 1,000 times better! Well, we mustn’t keep Lord Orochi waiting, sweetheart. Go to the great hall and ring the epicurean bell. That shall herald the completion of my appetizer masterpiece! The sound of that melodious bell shall draw open the curtain on Lord Orochi’s bloody feast!”_ Ajimi practically shoved the two hunters out the door.

“Sounds disgusting!” Dean said as they walked to the bell. “Smells gross, too.”

“I think it looks good,” Aline replied.

Less than a minute after she spoke, she noticed that Dean wasn’t following her anymore. Turning around, she saw he’d stopped in his tracks and was currently giving her an “are you kidding me” type of expression.

“It’s dungheap slimebucket goulash. I mean, _dungheap_ and _slimebucket._ Those two words alone guarantee gross food.”

“I agree, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t look good.” It was the first time they’d disagreed on food. Ever. “Talk about it later?”

“Yup.” He caught up to her, and she ran the bell eight times. Once that was finished, the barrier above the elevator disappeared and four imps carrying the goulash on a giant covered platter walked out of the kitchen and got onto the elevator. The two hunters watched as the elevator was slowly pulled up to the top floor.

Twenty minutes later, the elevator came back down. Dean looked over at her.

“You ready?” he asked.

Aline took a deep breath and let it out, grabbing his hand tightly in hers. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” She was calm on the outside, but on the inside…

_**(Orochi. KILLKILLKILLKILL.)** _

Her upper lip twitched for a brief second as the two of them ran over to the elevator and the imp.

 _“Phew… That sure was stressful! I wish I hadn’t seen Lord Orochi’s throne room. There is something about that place that just terrifies me!”_ the imp said once they were close, shuddering.

 _“Sorry pal, but… Would ya mind taking this elevator to that throne room again?”_ Sam inquired.

Aline was completely positive that, if they could see the imp’s mouth and eyes, it would be dropped in shock and his eyes would be wide as he stated, _“Wh-What!? Are you insane!?”_

_“Oh c'mon. Please? I mean, I wanna take a peek at Lord Orochi’s throne room, too! C'mon, just this once!”_

_“B-B-But… We’re just Lord Orochi’s lowly underlings! Lord Orochi will surely gobble us up if we barge in during dinner! You really want to see the throne room that bad!?”_

“Yes,” Aline replied.

The imp said nothing for a few seconds. _“… I can see that you won’t change your mind. I’ll take you to the throne room if you want to go that bad. After all, I was born to operate this elevator!”_

Once he finished speaking, the imp cranked the lever, pulling the elevator up. Aline’s lip twitched in a snarl as she looked up at where they were going.

_**(Up there. Upupup. KILLKILLKILL. Do it for Sam. Do it for Kevin. KILLKILLKILL.)** _

She rubbed her hand over her face, schooling her features before Dean saw it.

(She didn’t know that he did, and his eyes had moved once again to her shadow on the floor of the elevator.)

Dean and Aline ignored the platter of goulash, instead choosing to run up the long ramp. Aline quickly switched to her wolf form the moment she felt they were taking too long, and Dean climbed onto her back without saying a single word. At the same time, she made her Infinity Judge her main weapon. It was only a few minutes later when they saw the wide open area waiting for them. Right in the middle of the area was a familiar looking shrine surrounded by a garden with a giant temple bell hanging in it on a large stone pedestal.

“This is a weird place for a shrine,” Dean pointed out.

Aline’s blue eyes narrowed at the sight of it as she growled lowly before moving forward. She felt Dean’s eyes on her.

_**(Avenge Sam. Avenge Kevin. Kill Orochi. KILLKILLKILL.)** _

She sped up, practically bolting to the end of the pathway.

“Is this…?” Dean asked, looking around.

Aline nodded. **“Orochi’s throne room,”** she responded with a growl.

 _“A-Ammy, look! Over there!”_ Sam yelled.

Aline’s head shot up, eyes locking on a familiar figure dressed in a white robe lying unconscious underneath the bell.

“KUSHI!” Dean shouted.

Aline jumped off the platform and raced to the sake brewer. She stopped a few inches away from the shrine once the ground began shaking, sliding into a fighting position, growling.

The ground around the shrine began to break. Aline jumped out of the way once the cracks grew bigger. Kushi woke up and looked around, clearly afraid. The shrine began to spin, and eight giant dragon heads wearing samurai helmets popped up and seven of them moved to look at her. Each of the helmets had familiar kanji written on them.

**_(Fire, Earth, Poison, Light, Lightning, Water, Wind, Dark. Ka, Tsuchi, Doku, Hikari, Kaminari, Mizu, Kaze, Yami.)_ **

The Lightning head popped up behind them, looking clearly confused.

“What the hell?” Dean muttered, eyes darting between all eight heads.

Aline ripped off her mask, snarling at the serpent. Dean followed suit, still staring at the heads.

 _“O wild god of the heavens…,”_ Orochi began. _“100 years have passed since you imprisoned me here. How is it you have come back after perishing and turning into stone? 100 years in a cold stony tomb… You reek of decay!”_

Sam hopped off of Aline and toward Orochi, saying, _“I’ve heard enough! Bottoms up, big guy!”_ And he pulled out Kushi’s Thunder Brew and threw it at the giant eight-headed serpent. The Fire head caught it and drunk it.

“And the dumbell drinks it,” Dean muttered under his breath.

 **“Well, he _did_ just insult me,”** Aline replied in the same tone.

That was the moment Orochi chose to spit out the vase and roar. Aline roared back in her own way, and the fight began, but…

“Hold on a sec!” Dean shouted. “He’s got a barrier!”

Sure enough, Orochi had a gold barrier around himself that she couldn’t penetrate. Aline growled as she powerslashed it.

 _“That cheater has a barrier up! What are we gonna do now!? Any bright ideas, furball?”_ Sam asked, pointing out the obvious.

All eight heads turned away from Aline and focused their sights on Kushi, who had moved to stand on the edge of the serpent’s back. Her head darted between all eight heads, clearly afraid.

_“Run, Kushi! Run!”_

The Fire head moved in for the kill…

 _“Hold it right there, vile serpent!”_ they heard a familiar male voice say, stopping Orochi in his tracks.

Aline and Dean turned around. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dean’s jaw drop in shock. It was Kevin, wearing a white and purple sash and a wooden headpiece on top of his head with Tohenboku on his back. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stared down Orochi from where Aline and Dean had stood just moments before.

 _“Susano! You came!”_ Kushi stated cheerfully. _“I knew you’d come!”_

 _“Have no fear! Susano is here!”_ Kevin shouted, holding his arms out in front of him. . _“Orochi and I have a score to settle.”_

 _“Pops!?”_ Sam said, clearly shocked to see the prophet.

Dean was uncharacteristically silent as he stared at Kevin. Then again, so was Aline, except her jaw was clenched as she watched all eight of Orochi’s heads move up to him, the Fire head the closest.

 _“Long have I awaited your coming, O descendant of Nagi,”_ he stated. _“Now we shall fulfill this burning desire which has consumed us. The descendants of Nagi have kept me imprisoned here for 100 years. Yet it is that accursed bloodline which shall unleash my true power. A pact between Nagi’s descendant and I, the great Orochi, shall deliver unto me dark powers beyond all comprehension. Let us seal the blood pact for all eternity!”_

 _“What the heck’s serpent breath talking about!?”_ Sam inquired. _“A blood pact with Susano will unleash Orochi’s true power!?”_

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” Dean muttered.

Aline said nothing.

_“O he who seeks power, your first chance slipped through your grasp. But now the time has come for us to seal our eternal bond! Speak the words 'I wish darkness upon the world.’ Utter that prayer to me and seal our blood pact. You too shall gain dark powers beyond all comprehension.”_

_“Orochi’s trying to tempt Susano! I bet that sneaky serpent was the one giving pops those nightmares!”_ Sam exclaimed.

Dean shook his head. “Don’t do it, Kev,” he pleaded. “He won’t do it, will he?”

Aline said nothing once again.

_“Now, utter the prayer! Let the words come from deep within! Recite the words of our blood pact!!!”_

_“Oh, I shall!”_ Kevin stated.

Dean gulped.


	30. Yamata No Orochi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aline and Dean confront Orochi, but...

There was a long silence following Kevin's words. The only thing Dean could hear was his own heartbeat, unsteady in it's pace at the thought of him uttering that prayer. Aline, however, was tensed, prepared for whatever was lying ahead of that moment. Dean kept glancing between Kevin, Orochi, Aline, and her shadow.

What he had seen...he'd first seen it back when she fought the Spider Queen (her eyes had been red), and again when the two of them had been caught by Abbadon. Now he'd seen it four more times throughout the time they'd spent in the Moon Cave.

He'd dismissed it as a figment of his imagination. Later, he'd attributed it to stress dealing with keeping fake-Zeke a secret from Sam. Now, however, he wasn't able to brush it off as stress or part of his imagination. He could slightly see it now as she glared at Orochi as eight shadows on her back and the floor.

He would've thought it impossible since the only light seemed to be coming from the Fire, Light, and Lightning heads, but there they were regardless. They moved with her tail, flicking back and forth. He didn't know what they were or how to describe them. They were strange, that was for sure, stranger than anything he'd seen in his life. Hell, he couldn't even ask Aline about them since she looked like she was completely unaware of them.

However, he had felt her staring at him after they'd gotten the Ogre Liver and during the ride up to this point. Maybe he'd ask Cas about it later, if he could see it (or them) when they got out of here. He shook himself out of his thoughts when Kevin cleared his throat and pulled out Tohenboku.

_"I am the descendant of Nagi!"_ he said, putting his sword at his side as if sheathing it once again before pulling it out again. _"Behold! Susano, the greatest warrior who ever lived! Hear me, vile serpent who would seek to harm a helpless woman!"_ The prophet did a few fancy sword waves before holding it up above his head with both hands. _"Your time is up! Feel the wrath of my trusty sword!"_

Orochi growled, and Kevin stabbed the barrier protecting the eight-headed dragon, shattering it and stabbing the forehead of the Fire head. He pulled away in pain.

Dean noticed that Aline still didn't say anything. He looked away from Kevin and Orochi and looked at her. Her right eye was normal, but her left eye almost made him take a step back, yet he didn't.

_It was red._

_"Foolish beast!"_ Kevin continued with a grin. _"Did you really think you could deceive me!? The only pact for me is the one that comes with my bloodline! If it is my fate to fall battling evil, then so be it. I seek help from neither god nor demon! The heroic bloodline of Nagi is all I require to slay you!"_

Suddenly, Dean, Aline, and Kushi heard the sound of liquid pouring out of a bottle. Turning, they saw glittering gold sake spilling into the moat around Orochi from the empty vase.

Even though he thought about asking, he didn't, instead joining Aline in her silence. Yet he looked curiously at the sake.

_"Glittering gold sake... Is that 8 Purification Sake, Ammy!?"_ Sam inquired, unknowingly saying what Dean wanted to ask.

Sure enough, it was, and it had filled all of the circles in front of the eight heads.

_"Susano and Kushi made a miracle happen! Time to work your magic, Ammy!"_

Aline slipped into a battle stance, growling. Dean slid off her back and moved out of the way of the fight.

* * *

_**(Kill him! KILLKILLKILL!)** _

Aline growled, dodging a fire blast from the Fire head.

The Fire head tried to breath fire at her again, but she blew it away with Galestorm. Getting angry, he roared.

_"Your stupid face doesn't scare us, ya big worm!"_ Sam yelled. _"Quick, Ammy! The sake! Shoot the 8 Purification Sake right into Orochi's gaping mouth!"_

She moved to stand between the Fire and Dark heads, blooming the evil buds the Dark head spewed from his mouth. The Dark head roared, and Aline used Waterspout to move the sake from the pool to his mouth, causing him to get drunk. He quickly recovered and resumed shooting out the evil buds. Aline quickly bloomed them before they could make a cursed zone.

The Dark head roared once again, and she drew a line from the sake to his mouth, intoxicating him. She moved back to the Fire head, dodging another fire blast before he roared. Like the Dark head, she used Waterspout to drag the sake from the moat to the Fire head's mouth, getting him drunk for a few seconds before he resumed shooting fire at her.

She reflected the fire using Galestorm, causing him to once again roar in anger. With another Waterspout line, he became intoxicated and hung his head.

_**(It's HIS fault! HE'S the reason Kevin died! KILLKILLKILL!)** _

Aline snarled as she moved to the Wind head, countering his left-created tornadoes with her right-pointed Galestorm loops. He roared, and she pulled the sake from the moat to his gaping mouth with Waterspout, getting him drunk for a few seconds. After rapidly shaking his head, the Wind head created another tornado that she once again countered with Galestorm. Angered once again, he roared.

With another Waterspout line, he became intoxicated, and all eight heads fell to the ground, passed out, opening the way to the bell on his back.

Aline quickly switched to her human form and ran up to the bell, pulling out the large exorcism slip she'd bought earlier from an imp merchant inside the Moon Cave. She slapped it onto the bell, and the explosion from it shattered the barrier surrounding Orochi and destroyed the bell. She jumped off and began fighting the Fire head.

Instead of shooting fire at her, he lunged toward her. She jumped out of the way with a smirk that disappeared the moment he roared at her. After she practically poured the sake into his mouth, he collapsed to the ground.

That was when the Power Slash spam began, between attacks from the Infinity Judge (when she ran out of ink, she used an inkfinity stone). At the same time, the Earth head tried to attack her with a little earthquake, but she dodged it, angering him as she finished off the Fire head.

With a Waterspout line, the Earth head collapsed to the ground, and she powerslashed him until he was dead.

She growled when she was hit with poison from the Poison head. She blew it away with Galestorm, angering him.

_**(Just like the others...Take him OUT.)** _

_With pleasure,_ she mentally answered without even realizing it as she drew a Waterspout line from the sake to his mouth, knocking him out. As she powerslashed him, she got the attention of the Light head. She dodged out of the way of his light, making him roar.

With another Waterspout line, he collapsed to the ground, getting powerslashed along with the Earth head. Once the Earth head was down for the count, she focused her power slash lines on the Light head as she slightly inched toward the Lightning head. After a few more power slashes, the Light head was done.

The Lightning head shot lightning at her, which she countered with Galestorm. Then he looked around, completely confused, until she hit him on the head with a power slash. Just like the others, he roared in anger until sake flew into his mouth, knocking him to the ground. Instead of using power slash, she used her Infinity Judge to knock him out for the rest of the fight.

_**(Five down. Three to go.)** _

It was the Water head's turn. There were a few steps just inches away from the moat and the Water head.

It was also where Aline noticed Dean was standing, but _she was too focused on beating Orochi to even notice._

Suddenly, the Water head flooded the battlefield, and three lily pads appeared, leading up to the clearly happy Water head as he moved around in the water. She climbed onto a lily pad and powerslashed him in the face, making the water disappear and the Water head roar.

He stopped roaring the moment sake flew into his mouth and fell to the ground, only to receive three Inferno lines, knocking him out as Aline moved to the Wind head.

Like he had before she destroyed the barrier, the Wind head created tornadoes that she countered with Galestorm loops from the opposite direction, causing him to roar in anger...

...until, just like the others, sake flew into his mouth.

Once he fell to the ground, Aline assaulted him with Power Slashes and hits from the Infinity Judge until he was done.

Last, but not least, was the Dark head. She bloomed the evil buds he spewed out without a problem, angering him. Once his mouth was open in a roar, the sake flew into his mouth with a Waterspout line, making him collapse.

She drew two Inferno lines from the flames behind him to his unconscious form before...

_**(FINISH HIM!)** _

...she attacked him with the Infinity Judge, screaming as she hit him one last time.

All eight of Orochi's heads rose up, still not through as Kevin ran up to stand beside Aline, Tohenboku in hand, as he said, _"_ _The time has come!"_ He looked up to the sky, holding up his arm. _"O sacred moon of the heavens, come forth and pierce this darkness! Bear witness to the beast's demise upon my trusty sword Tohenboku!"_

_"Did he say moon?"_ Sam asked, confused. _"Right! The legend says the moon was shining when Nagi slew Orochi!"_

Aline leaned back and howled. The clouds dissapated, showing the stars and the night sky as Kevin raised Tohenboku into the air.

She drew the mark for Crescent, making the moon appear. The moonlight changed the wooden sword into a golden one, and the leaf blossomed into a small flower.

Kevin pulled the sword to his side, shouting before jumping into the air, _"Susano-Style Blade of Truth!"_

Just like the last times she'd helped him, Aline powerslashed seven of Orochi's eight heads as Kevin sliced at them and shouted with each slice, _"GOOD! WILL! NEVER! GIVE! IN! TO! EVIL!"_

The Fire head glanced from side to side as the headless bodies fell to the ground before raising his head up to hit the trio with a devastating attack.

"KEVIN, ALLY! WATCH OUT!" Dean yelled, running toward them.

_"Finish it off, Ammy!"_ Sam stated.

Aline ran toward the dragon, but Kevin held his hand out, stopping her in her tracks.

Looking back at them, he said, surprising Dean who'd also stopped beside her, _"No, Fido! I don't need your help this time!"_ The prophet looked back at Orochi, his body tensed. _"Now for the ultimate in Susano-Style martial arts!"_ He held Tohenboku two-handed over his head. _"Celestial Cleaver!"_ He jumped high into the air, screaming as he cleaved the Fire head in half.

Both halves fell to the ground, leaving Kevin in the middle as he put his sword onto his back and held his hands out to catch the now-falling Kushi.

He looked at her and spoke in a remorseful voice. _"Dearest Kushi... Just as you devote your life to sake brewing, the way of the sword is all I know... Yet I have failed, for I unleashed that foul beast upon the world. I allowed evil to cloud my judgment."_ He looked down at his feet. _"Who am I to claim the right to wield a sword now? Alas, there is no reason for me to live—"_

_"Oh, Susano,"_ Kushi interrupted, putting her hand under his chin and gently making him look at her again. _"Why do you look so serious? Come on! Laugh like you normally do! Looking like that is what makes monsters turn up. So come on! Laugh! Laugh like you do when you help me harvest the rice every year!"_

After a few seconds of silence, he slowly began to laugh until it sounded like the Susano everyone knew and loved.

A blue glaive with a golden circular design on the hilt flew over to Aline from Orochi's corpse, followed by a mysterious evil force.

As if controlled by some spell, Aline walked toward the force.

**_"O_ ****_she who seeks vengean_** _ **ce for a wronged death,"**_ a dark voice stated once she was close enough, **_"I know the pain you feel, the hatred for the one who caused you to lose the ones you care for. I understand it and wish nothing more than to help you."_**

Aline was silent for a minute until, "How?"

**_"Any way I can. Do we have a deal?"_ **

She looked back at Dean, who had a confused look on his face as if—

**_"He can't hear me. Only you can. I ask again, do we have a deal?"_ **

She looked back at the dark shadow and nodded. "Deal."

With that, it pulled her right arm into it, making her wince in pain. Once it let go, it flew into the air and split off into three different directions.

Aline, however, wasn't paying attention. Instead she was looking down at her right forearm, where a raised red word written in kanji rested.

_**(Yami. Darkness.)** _

She switched to her wolf form and walked over to Dean.

"What was that?" he asked her.

**"Don't worry about it,"** she replied before giving a victory howl.

* * *

**Aline's Tattoo:  
**

**Orochi:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Serpent banished 100 years ago by Shiranui and Nagi. Each head has an elemental power: earth, wind, fire, water, thunder, poison, light and darkness. The bell on its back tolls 108 times—one for each desire of its sacrifice. Legend has it that avoiding attack and making it drink 8 Purification Sake when angered was Nagi's technique. The water head is angered by attacking while bathing. Thunder is angered by losing sight of its target. Poison and wind attacks can be countered with wind. This was Nagi's strategy.”_ \- Orochi's bestiary entry (I would say where I got it from, but spoilers)


	31. Interlude 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It has only just begun..._

_ _

_And so it came to pass that, 100 years after its first defeat, the dreadful Orochi succumbed to Amaterasu and Susano's onslaught._

_As the foul breath left Orochi's twisted body, the curse lifting, a powerful sword known as Tsumugari appeared. It was the reborn form of Tsukuyomi, which had been consumed by Orochi. Armed with this new blade, Amaterasu prepared for further adventure._

_At that moment, a mysterious evil force emerged from Orochi's corpse, splitting off in all directions and flying off into the distant sky. At that time, no one had any inkling as to just what that force was._

_The truth is, the real calamity and chaos had yet to visit the world._

_But for the time being, Kamiki found itself enjoying a new era of peace._

_Our story, however, is far from over._

_In fact, it is just beginning..._

 


	32. The Time Has Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Far away..._

_ _

_Meanwhile, in a land not too far from Shinshu Field, a figure in the shadows was gazing into a floating crystal ball. The crystal was showing an image of Dean Winchester standing next to a blazing statue of Moegami. Behind him was a raised bridge._

"At last..." _the figure's voice (a female) stated._ "At last the time has come. The unseverable bonds between heaven and earth... Waka, the situation has grown urgent. You must return to the city at once."

"Tres bien!" _Dean replied, tapping his flute on his left hand._ "Amaterasu... You may have slain Orochi this time... but do not assume it will be so easy the next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a bit short (110 words), but I wanted to put it in since it's a bit of a preview for "Sun Set." Honestly, I wasn't sure how I was gonna include this since, as you can see, Aline is nowhere in sight in this chapter. So that's why it's just on it's own. ~~word problems!~~ Hope you liked it anyway!


	33. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festival has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry that it's taken me this long to write this chapter. I've just gotten distracted by Undertale and Danganronpa, and then I got sick. So I've had zero inspiration for this. I didn't want to give you guys a crappy chapter, especially since the last one was so short. Honestly, I thought this one was gonna be short, too (considering what I wanted to include), but it's four pages according to Open Office!
> 
> Long story short, we only have one more chapter left for this first part of the trilogy, and then it's on to part two! Thanks for your patience (and kudos and bookmarks!)! I definitely appreciate it! _DFTBA!_

They were back out in Shinshu Field, by Mika's house. Orochi was gone for good (for now at least). Aline knew she should've felt happy or relieved that he was gone, but what she felt was hollow. It didn't bring Kevin back. Or Sam.

However, Sam's voice pulled her out of her thoughts when he exclaimed, _"Check out that starry sky! I know they're up there somewhere, my furry friend... Those constellations of the brush gods are just waiting to be found!"_

She looked up at the sky, her face expressionless. Dean was standing to her right, staring at her instead of the sky.

"You okay?" he asked.

She looked over at him, a fake smile on her face. "Yeah. I'm fine," she replied. She barely felt the mark, and she made a mental note to wear shirts with longer sleeves to cover it up.

Just then, fireworks started going off in the distance, catching both of their attentions.

_"Whoa! That must've been one of Tama's fireworks. Wonder if the villagers already found out that Orochi's dead? Oh, I know! It must be the festival! They just started the annual Kamiki Festival! Oh, YEAH! Time to party, furball! Back to the village! Hurry!"_

Aline looked back at Dean, a real smile on her face this time. "Race ya to Kamiki, Winchester!"

Dean smiled back, but she could tell that he caught her clear lie. "You're on, Peverell!"

The two of them ran toward Kamiki, Tama's fireworks going off in the sky above them.

* * *

The festival was in full swing by the time they showed up. Tama's fireworks were going off, just like they'd seen out in Shinshu Field. Soon, Aline knew it would be time to put Kamiki in the rear-view, which also meant saying goodbye to Kevin.

For good, this time.

She and Dean hadn't even gotten a chance to burn his body, since her brain decided it was a good time to drag her back into Mom's memories. She'd been able to take a majority of her rage out on Orochi and the other monsters she fought back in the Moon Cave, but _it's not enough._

Meanwhile, she and Dean walked around Kamiki, listening to everyone celebrate Orochi's permanent defeat. They even heard Mr. Bamboo talk a bit about his daughter and saw more of Tama's fireworks. The first set they saw had herself, Sam, and Kevin's faces. The second set was a radish and Mushi's mama's face.

Aline even got to hear Sam say another of her favorite lines from the game _("Gramps? Gramps!? Speak to me! Stay away from the light!")._

The last place they went to was the Cave of Nagi, earning a confused look from Dean until Kevin and Kushi came into view. The couple was standing in front of Nagi's statue, blushing. At this point, Sam was bouncing on her shoulder.

Aline decided to talk to Kevin first.

 _"Oh, it's you again,"_ the prophet stated, clearly surprised to see the three of them there. _"I see you sniffed me out once again, ya little mutt! Well, I suppose, um... I should thank you. I may be the greatest swordsman ever and a descendant of Nagi, but this great deed would not have been possible without a follower."_

 _"When did you become his follower?"_ Sam inquired, but Kevin continued on as if he hadn't heard the question.

_"I commend your valor. Let us become brothers in arms!"_

_"Brothers... in arms!?"_

Kevin pat Aline's head. _"Don't be bashful. Let us pray before Nagi's statue. We're now inseparable brothers in arms! What an auspicious day, right brother!? Susano and his trusty dog-brother!"_ He then laughed, sounding every bit like the Susano Aline recognized from the game.

_"Hey pops, this here's a wolf, not a dog! And this one has a name too! It's Amaterasu!"_

_"Oh, you take good care of my brother, little bug! My good mutt here may have a pretty strange face but... still, you mustn't forget you are dealing with a highly revered deity!"_ Kevin laughed again.

"Wh-what!?" Dean shouted just as Sam stuttered out, _"Wh-What did you just say!?"_

_"No need to worry. I'm protecting the peace here in Kamiki Village. Behold, Tohenboku! I now rechristen it Susano Blossom! With this spirit blade, I shall rend evil wherever it may be! Bet ya wish you had one of these instead of that Divine Instrument!"_

_"So you were able to see Ammy's true form from the beginning?"_

Kevin didn't answer. Instead he just turned back around, going back to staring at Kushi and blushing and looking away when she caught him. Aline poked him again, catching his attention.

 _"Hm? You again?"_ His eyes were wide in shock and embarrassment. _"Bah, you can't do anything without me?"_ He coughed and lowered his voice. _"Listen up, you two. I'm uh...in the middle of something important with Kushi. You got my drift? Now scram!"_ He turned around again.

Instead of scramming like he wanted, Aline decided to talk to Kushi, who jumped when she saw the trio.

 _"Oh, it's you, Snowy! And Issun too! How brave you both were! Everyone here in the village is so grateful to you. We really can't thank you enough for bringing us peace at last,"_ Kushi stated with a smile.

 _"Oh, c'mon, sweetie,"_ Sam replied. _"Everyone plays their part in dangerous times like these. There's no need for us to go around thanking each other."_

_"Very well, Issun. Thank you. Now tell me, Snowy, are you really just an ordinary wolf? The broken mill suddenly fixed, spring water flying into the barrel... So many strange things have been happening since you came along. And you certainly know how to put up a good fight, too!"_

Sam started sweating a bit. _"F-Fight!? What fight!?Oh, you must mean the brawl with Orochi."_

 _"Maybe you're a kind of god, here to keep the peace for us all. But I know you wouldn't want people to make a fuss, so I've been careful not to tell anyone too much about you. You can relax here in our village whenever you want, Snowy."_ The sake brewer turned around until Aline poked her again. _"Oh! Have you seen enough of the festival already?"_ She then began mumbling under her breath.

 _"Boy, Ammy...,"_ Sam stated, sounding disappointed. _"You just don't get it, do you. I think they wanna be alone."_ And he nudged her twice. Dean laughed as Aline practically dragged him back to the entrance to Kamiki.

* * *

They were at the entrance, the only way out of Kamiki. Yet, Aline couldn't move. She felt like she was stuck in place. She looked down at her feet.

 _Move, dammit!_ she shouted in her head, but they didn't.

Dean was ahead of her, looking about as ready to leave as she was, and he looked back at her and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I wanna leave," Aline muttered into his shoulder.

"I know," Dean replied. "We'll do it together, sweetheart." He released the hug, but he kept his arm around her as they moved slowly, one foot in front of the other until Sam stopped them.

 _"Where d'ya think you're going?"_ he asked, steam practically coming out of his ears. _"It's party time, furball! I mean, the Kamiki Festival's only once a year! Let's cut loose!"_

Aline shut her eyes.

"We have to, Sammy," Dean stated. And they tried to leave again.

_"Hold it right there! Does the word 'festival' ring a bell!? C'mon, it's party time. Let's have some fun!"_

They tried again for the third time.

_"Whaddya have, ants in your pants? Oh yeah, you don't have pants... Anyway, why d'ya keep trying to leave? It's party time!"_

"We have to leave right now, Sam," she said.

_"Fine, whatever... The festival's only once a year. But if you wanna leave, then just leave! Why are you always in such a hurry? You do realize you haven't got all your brush skills back, don't ya? So far you've found 9. Let's see, there's Rejuvenation, Power Slash and Sunrise. Then there's the 3-part technique of the gods of flora. You know... Bloom, Water Lily, and Vine, which only count as one. And finally... There's Cherry Bomb, Waterspout, Crescent, Galestorm, and Inferno. Wonder where the other 4 brush gods are hiding? The remaining 4 brush techniques are the hardest to find. We've searched all over the countryside already. Now that we've taken care of that Orochi and all, maybe it's time we headed out to the capital city! If there are more people, there could be more gods there!"_

With that, they were, finally, able to leave Kamiki Village.

The moment they entered Shinshu Field, Sakuya appeared.

 _"Amaterasu... You have only just performed your duties, yet you plan to leave? My heart aches at the thought of our separation,"_ she stated.

_"Sakuya, you didn't have to come all this way just to say goodbye! Boy, you're pretty uptight for a tree spirit."_

_"But... At the instant of Orochi's passing, I... I quite clearly saw a swirling black mist. In the confusion, I distinctly sensed an evil other than Orochi. I'm not sure what it could be. Is there something else at work? Shinshu has been restored. Of that there is no doubt. But nature's tormented cries ring out in other parts of Nippon. Especially chilling are those emanating from the capital in the Ryoshima Coast beyond the bridge in Taka Pass."_

_"Well... We were plannin' on visiting that place anyway..."_

_"The black essence born of Orochi's husk_ (Aline's left hand immediately grabbed her forearm) _... It was moving toward the capital as well. I cannot say for sure exactly what that means. What I do know is that whatever has plunged this world into chaos has not yet finished toying with us. This ordeal is far from over."_

_"Is that it? No sage advice for us heroes?"_

_"My apologies, little one. The challenges you face on your journey will be many. But I know that, though you will grow weary, you will prevail. The road you travel will be fraught with peril, but I pray that the fresh scent of flora will protect you. Amaterasu... Issun... I wish you a safe and fruitful journey!"_ With that, she disappeared, heading back to Konohana.

_"She's gone... A safe and fruitful journey? After what she said? Gimme a break! But I always knew getting all the brush techniques wouldn't be easy. On to the capital! First stop, the City Checkpoint at Taka Pass!"_

Suddenly, the world started to turn black, spreading from the center of Aline's vision and going outward.

_Goodbye Kevin. We miss you already..._


	34. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Aline, and Castiel enlist the help of Crowley in tracking down not-Zeke, and removing him from Sam's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics is flashbacks/Enochian.

Aline stared at the lapping flames from Kevin's funeral pyre, feeling numb.

Why had she and Dean trusted that angel?

Why had she listened to him?

She let herself believe once, just _once,_ that some angels were okay, but what's-his-face came along and stabbed that belief with an angel blade in just the right spot to kill it. She reached out and tightly grabbed Dean's hand, and he held on just as tightly as if he was afraid the same thing would happen to her.

Hours later, they were back in the bunker. Aline was sitting on the floor next to where Kevin died, holding onto a crumpled up piece of paper. Dean was nearby, staring at Kevin's phone. There was nothing but pure devastation on Dean's face, and he touched his forehead to the phone.

Aline barely flinched as Dean threw the phone against the wall with all his strength and, in almost the same movement, sent everything flying to the floor. She watched as he shoved the lamp off the table and slung a heavy chair across the room. She stood up, walked over the destruction, and wrapped her arms around him. Just like earlier, he held onto her.

* * *

Aline dropped a bunch of weapons into her duffel bag. It was on the table in the main room next to Dean's. They both were completely focused on the task, easily avoiding bumping into each other.

“Dean, Aline,” a familiar voice stated, catching their attentions. It was Castiel.

Dean's grin was hollow. “Cas,” he greeted. “Now, look at you, all suited up and back in the game.”

“I, um... I came as soon as you called. I wa—” Cas stopped, looking at the still-messy floor before looking back at the two hunters. “What happened? What's wrong?”

They both stopped packing and looked at each other before looking back at Cas. It took a long time to tell him what happened.

“Sammy was dying,” Aline pointed out. “What were we supposed to do?”

“You let an angel possess him?” Cas inquired, making Aline flinch.

“He said it was the only way, and we believed him. Now Sam's gone. Kevin's...” Dean replied hurtfully, trailing off.

“Dean, Aline, I'm sorry.”

“Yeah, well... Sorry don't pay the bills, does it? It sure as hell ain't gonna bring Kevin back. We gotta find that son of a bitch.”

“If the angel possessing Sam isn't Ezekiel, then who is it?”

Aline glared. “A dead man walking,” she replied, her voice hard.

“What, you're gonna destroy him?”

“Damn right,” Dean answered.

“You kill an angel, its vessel dies, too.”

“Think we don't know that?” Aline said. “If we don't end Sam and that halo burns him out and we... Mom, I was so damn stupid.”

“You were stupid for the right reasons, Aline.”

She scoffed. “Yeah, like that matters.”

“It does. Sometimes that's all that matters. Listen to me, both of you. Sam's strong. If he knew an angel was possessing him, he could fight. He could cast the angel out.”

“Maybe,” Dean said. “But as far as we know, he's in the dark. I don't know how we clue him in.”

“Do you remember Alfie?”

“The kid angel? Yeah. Why?”

“Before he died, he told me the demons were able to dig into his mind, access his coding. We might be able to do that here. Might be able to – to bypass the angel and talk directly to Sam.”

“And you think that would work?” Aline questioned.

“I don't know, but I think we should try.”

“Okay. Um, where do we start?” Dean asked.

* * *

_“Welcome home, sweethearts.”_

_“...”_

_“Strange seeing an old vessel, isn't it? Like looking in a funhouse mirror. But first things first – the tasks I gave you, any hiccups?”_

_“Killing Thaddeus was easy. He had it coming.”_

_“I know all about your history. Why do you think I gave you his name? Consider it your signing bonus. And the kid?”_

_“That was... less easy.”_

_“He was a threat, but I flipped a switch upstairs, and now that Kevin is gone, there will be no more Prophets. And what about Dean Winchester and Aline Peverell?”_

_“You never gave me their names, Metatron.”_

_“Not much for seizing the initiative, are we? Gadreel, we are writing our own epic story here. To make that work, sometimes you have to kill your darlings. It's not like you haven't done worse before.”_

_“...”_

_“Sorry. Sorry. Onto new business. … Your next target.”_

_“How many more lives do I have to take?”_

_“It's not your place to ask questions. It is your place to obey. You want to be my second in command? Prove you're ready. Prove you're loyal. Or don't. Walk away. Go back to being Gadreel the traitor, the sap, heaven's longest running joke.”_

* * *

Dean, Aline, and Cas (along with Crowley) found not-Zeke in Somerset, Pennsylvania. The Impala is outside a house. Dean ran his hands over the car, making sure she was okay. Cas and Crowley stayed outside, and Dean and Aline walked into the house. On the living room floor was a man with his throat slit. Aline heard the kitchen water running and motioned toward the kitchen to Dean.

The two hunters walked in to see not-Zeke leaning over the kitchen sink, washing his hands.

“You should not have come here, Dean, Aline,” the angel warned without turning around.

“You killed our friend, then you take my brother, and you think we're gonna let that stand?” Dean inquired harshly.

“I allowed you both to live.”

“Mistake,” Aline growled, and they both lunged for him.

Not-Zeke used his angel force to knock them back into a bookcase, and Aline's vision went black.

* * *

They'd taken not-Zeke to an abandoned warehouse. The angel was tied to a chair with warded handcuffs and was in a chin and head restraint, unconscious.

Once he regained consciousness, Dean greeted, “Welcome to the party, pal. Cas, how we lookin'?”

“Most of Sam's internal burns have healed. I should be able to fix the rest,” Cas responded before looking at not-Zeke curiously. “What's your name? I thought I knew every angel in heaven, but I've never seen you.”

“Why would I tell you anything?”

“Well,” Aline responded. “I don't give a _damn_ who you are. You need to get out – now!” Her voice was lowered to a growl, azure eyes narrowed in a glare.

He looked over at her. “And if I don't?”

“Then you and I will have a lovely little playdate,” Crowley replied.

“Even bound, I can rip this body apart. Tell them, Castiel.”

“You do, you die,” Dean threatened.

“You want this to end? Go ahead. Put a blade through your brother's heart. If it makes you feel better, I have Sam locked away in a dream. As far as he knows, the three of you are working a case right now – something with ghouls and cheerleaders.”

“Why are you doing this, huh? We fought together. And I trusted you. _We_ trusted you. I thought you were one of the good guys!” Aline almost shouted.

“I am doing what I have to do.”

“Well, so are we.”

Both Dean and Aline nod to Crowley, who got up and picked up a large think needle from a tray and moved toward not-Zeke.

“So am I,” he stated, sticking the needle into Sa—the angel's temple and started to move it around. Not-Zeke screamed in pain. Aline grabbed Dean's hand, and she clenched her jaw. Ten minutes later, the two hunters suddenly walked away, holding on to each other.

“Hey,” Cas called.

“I can't watch that anymore,” Dean stated.

“Me neither,” Aline added, her voice cracking.

“I understand,” Cas replied. “It's not Sam, but... It's still Sam.”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Dean said, his voice cracking with emotion. “How are you doing?”

“You want to talk about me now? You both do?”

“Honestly, I'd rather talk about anything that's not a demon sticking needles into my best friend's brain,” Aline answered.

“Me too,” Dean threw in, looking out a window. “Yeah, humor us, man. How you doing?”

“Uh... I'm okay.”

“Good. Good. That's, uh... So, what, you just change the batteries out, power back up? It's that easy?”

“It wasn't easy, but I didn't have a choice.”

“Yeah. Well, that's usually how it goes,” Aline said bitterly, her grip on Dean's hand tightening.

“Cas...,” Dean stated. “We're sorry.”

“About what?” the angel asked.

“Kickin' you out of the bunker. That's, uh... You know... not telling you about Sam.”

“You both thought his life was at stake.”

“Yeah, I... _we_ got played.”

“I thought I was saving Heaven. I got played, too.”

Both Aline and Dean smiled weakly as Aline said, “So you're sayin' the three of us are a trio of dumbasses?”

Cas gently smiled back. “I prefer the word 'trusting.' Less dumb. Less ass.”

Suddenly, Crowley called out, “Kirk! Spock! McCoy! Get in here!”

The trio rushed back into the room. Not-Zeke's head was tilted forward, his eyes shut.

“Pinhead's out cold, but watch this.” He moved two of the needles stuck in not-Zeke's left temple. The angel sucked in a breath and began to speak in Enochian.

_“Zir noco iad Gadreel. Zir noco iad Gadreel.”_

“What's he saying?” Dean questioned.

“His name. Gadreel,” Cas replied.

“Does that mean something to you?” Aline asked.

“Well, it's why I've never seen him. He's been imprisoned since the dawn of time. Gadreel was the sentry who allowed Lucifer into the garden.”

“My, my. A celebrity,” Crowley stated.

“Wait, the garden? Like Eden? Adam and Eve? Fig-leaves garden?” Dean inquired.

“It's his fault – all of it. The corruption of man, demons, hell. God left because of him. The archangels – the apocalypse. If he hadn't been so weak, none of it would have happened.” Cas glared at the unconscious Gadreel and started to shake him. “You ruined the universe, you damn son of a bitch!”

Dean grabbed Cas and swung him around to face him. “Cas! Cas! Hey!” he said, trying to catch his attention.

“Dean, he – ”

“I get it. But you got to chill.”

Crowley continued to probe needles into Gadreel's head. Aline began pacing.

“What's taking so long?” she growled.

“Other than the fact that I'm trying to unravel a living, multidimensional knot of pure energy, not that much,” Crowley snapped.

Gadreel gasped in a breath and opened his eyes. Aline stopped pacing and felt a twinge, hoping it was Sam's consciousness that was speaking, but...

“It won't work. You will never find Sam. Go ahead. Poke and prod. I can sit in this chair for years and watch you fail over and over again. I've endured much worse than this, Dean and Aline. So...much...worse. And I have all the time in the world,” Gadreel stated.

Aline growled and powerslashed the wall. “Shut up! All right. Plan 'B.' Cas, you gotta possess him,” she stated, desparation coloring her voice.

“What?” Cas replied.

“Do it now! Get in there, tell Sam what's going on, and help him kick that lying son of a bitch out!”

“It might work. But I can't possess a vessel without permission.”

Crowley cleared his throat, catching both Aline's and Dean's attentions as he raised his hand as a volunteer.

Dean shook his head. “No. Not happening.”

“Don't be daft. Demons can take what they want. I can burrow into that rat's nest of a head. I can wake Sam up. Just call me plan 'C.'”

“You can't—”

“...you got a better idea?” Aline questioned without looking at Cas. “What about the angel?”

“I'll work fast.”

“And if he finds you?” Dean asked.

“I'll run. I'm not dying for you lot. Of course, if I do this, you two're gonna have to...”

“Take off the leash. Yeah, we get it.”

“And it stays off. I save Sam, I leave here a free man. Do we have a deal?”

There was no hesitation in Aline's voice as she said, “Cas, burn off Sam's tattoo.”

“Aline.”

“Do it. Do it.”

Cas walked over to Gadreel and pulled down his shirt collar to reveal his warding tattoo. In a blaze of light, Cas removed the tattoo.

“If you mess with Sam,” Dean warned, “if you try anything – ”

“I keep my bargains. Besides, I don't want to be inside your brother any longer than I have to. I'm not one for sloppy seconds.”

“When you find him, say 'Poughkeepsie.' It's our go word. It means 'drop everything and run.'”

“Fine. While I'm gone, hands off the suit.”

Gadreel glared at Crowley. “I will destroy you.”

“Eat me.” Then a cloud of red demon smoke shot out of Crowley's mouth and rocketed into Gadreel's mouth.

* * *

“A demon and an angel walk into my brother. Sounds like a bad joke.”

“Dean, Aline, if this doesn't work...”

“It'll work.”

* * *

Long story short, plan “C” worked, and, now, Cas, Sam, Dean, and Aline were on a long dock in the pouring rain. Cas slowly moved his hand over Sam's head healing all the stab wounds from the needles. Sam swayed unsteadily.

“You feel better?” Cas inquired.

“A little, yeah,” Sam replied.

“It'll take time to fully heal you. We'll have to do it in stages.”

Sam nodded in agreement, but he kept looking unsteadily at Dean and Aline. The two older hunters approached him with reservation. Cas backed away to a respectful distance.

“All right. Let's hear it,” Dean said, sounding resigned.

“What do you want me to say – that I'm pissed? Okay. I am. I'm pissed. Especially with you, Aline. You both lied to me. Again.”

“We didn't have a choice,” Aline replied.

“I was ready to die, Aline!” Emotion was clouding Sam's voice.

“I know. _We_ know. But I wouldn't let you. I couldn't, because that's not in me. Not in either of us.”

“So, what? You decide to trick me into being possessed by some... psycho angel?”

“He saved your life,” Dean pointed out.

“So what? I was willing to die. And now... Kevin....” Sam's eyes filled with guilty tears.

Aline shook her head. “No. That is not on you. Kevin's blood is on my hands, and that ain't ever getting clean. I'll burn for that. I will. No one, not even my mother, can stop that. But I'll find Gadreel. And I will end that son of a bitch. But I'm gonna do it alone.”

Both Sam and Dean had shocked looks on their faces.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Sam asked.

“Come on, man. Can't you see? No matter how good I think I am, no matter how many people I help, I hurt triple that number. The thing is, I – I know that it's my fault. What happened with Kevin was, _is,_ my fault because I freaked out over losing you. So I called for help, and, instead of getting someone I can count on, I get a freakin' psycho angel who just pretended to be trustworthy. So I can't – I won't... Drag anybody through the muck with me. Not anymore.” Aline stuffed her hands into her pockets. Her ears were tilted downward, her expression pleading.

“Go,” Sam replied. “I'm not gonna stop you.”

Her face falls in defeat and surrender and, after shooting Cas and Dean glances, she slowly turned to walk away.

“But don't go thinking that's the problem, 'cause it's not.”

She paused, but she didn't turn back. “What's that supposed to mean?” she inquired.

“Just go.”

Aline slowly walked over to the Impala, not hearing the footsteps running to catch up to her.

“Aline!” she heard a familiar voice shout, making her stop in her tracks and turn to face Dean.

“Didn't you hear what I just said, Dean? I'm going after Gadreel alone,” she said.

“Course you are, and I'm coming with you.” The moment he caught up to her, he looked her dead in the eyes. “You're wrong, by the way.”

“What?”

“What happened to Kevin isn't just on you. We share the blame. We talked about this before you fought Orochi, remember? So, we're gonna end that SOB. Together or not at all.”

Aline sighed. “You're right, Dee.”

“Of course I'm right. Besides, as much as I love ya, you aren't driving Baby.”

She felt her face heat up, and she chuckled slightly as Dean unlocked the car and they both climbed in. They drove away, leaving Sam and Cas in the rain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Character ideas are always welcome and very much appreciated! I know who's going to be Issun, Ammy, Oki, Waka, Ninetails, and Princess Fuse. (I did say each SPN character is going to be one or two Ōkami characters.) The rest I don't know. As I said earlier, ideas are welcome for every Ōkami character except the bosses (except for Ninetails, of course. You'll see what I'm gonna do with the fox-faced wench). Just comment your ideas!


End file.
